My Doppelgänger
by myonlydarkpassenger
Summary: What if Klaus decided to keep the first doppelganger instead of breaking the curse? Takes place in the 15th Century, with Elena born in Bulgaria instead of Katerina. Klaus/Elena fanfiction, including a slight Kol love triangle. Rated M for certain scenes including violence, lemons and language. It also involves an unhealthy relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1**

**England, 1492.**

**Elena POV**

I felt Trevor's soft arm touching me lightly from the back as he gently told me, "My dear." I turned around slowly, to find a man, probably in his early thirties with shoulder-length brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Hello," I greeted him smiling. He just stared at me like I was some kind of ghost. I inclined my head, waiting for his response.

"Forgive me, you remind me of someone," he excused himself while smiling a little. His kind eyes looked sad; I knew the person I reminded him of had been important to him.

"Elena," Trevor jumped in, "May I introduce the Lord Elijah," he continued to say.

The lord immediately brought his hand forward, smiling, as I took it slowly. "Pleasure, my lord," I bowed giving him a small smile.

"The pleasure's mine, Elena" he replied back, still smiling as he kissed my hand.

Our eyes were locked together for a short time, and then he slowly looked away.

"So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" I asked grinning shyly as we slowly walked amongst the guests. Trevor had brought me to the Lord Niklaus' birthday banquet, but I had not seen him yet. I was quite curious to finally meet him.

"Fashionably late," he replied as I took in the sight around me once more.

"He likes to make an entrance," he continued as he looked around, searching.

"Here he is," he said half-smiling. I slowly turned around, while the lord pointed towards a figure. He was slowly descending the stairs. I could not see the host, but I was curious to see him. What did he look like? Was he charming and polite like the lord Elijah? I hoped so. I wanted to make acquaintances and friends as much as I could in England. After I was banished for having a baby out of wedlock, I felt so alone.

Still I missed mama and my sister, even my father, but I knew I could not afford to think about that. I wanted to make sure I enjoyed this lovely, rich ball. I was sure I would not be invited to a place like that again in my life.

The man was walking towards us. He was still hidden behind the other guests, so I could not see him. The guests were bowing slowly. I strained my neck, still in attempt to see him. The guests slowly moved away and I finally laid eyes on him. He had shoulder-length golden hair, and was wearing a blue suit. Oh my lord, he was handsome, I gasped as he was smirking at the guests who were slowly bowing. I could easily that he was quite a cocky Lord.

Then he turned his head towards me and the Lord Elijah. His smile slowly faded, as his gaze was locked with mine, while he kept creeping near. I could see clearer now, his blonde hair was shoulder length and his eyes were a deep shade of blue. He looked like a Greek god.

"Elena, may I introduce to you," the lord Elijah slowly said as he broke me from my trance.

"The lord Niklaus," he continued. Niklaus and I, both held our stare and I bowed slowly while his eyes followed my movements, his lips curving into an amusing smirk. I held out my hand as he gently took it, kissing the back of my hand lightly.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me," the lord Niklaus said to me. While I noticed his velvety voice which had a heavy British accent.

"Please, call me Klaus," as his lips formed once again into a smirk. I slowly put my hand down, feeling his eyes still watching me like a hawk. I felt quite uncomfortable at the moment.

"From where have you come, Elena?" he asked curiously.

"Elena is from Bulgaria," the lord Elijah cut in as he saw my uncomfortable gaze.

"Zdravei, Elena," he said softly in his velvety voice. He has quite the Bulgarian accent, I thought as I replied, "Very good," laughing lightly.

He smiled back at me, a smile which showed his boyish dimples. I slowly turned my head towards Elijah, who was eyeing Niklaus in an odd way. My smile suddenly faded, sensing something was wrong.

"Do you mind brother, I would like to have a moment alone with her," he ordered Elijah, who now I could see was his brother. I noticed the way he ordered him and not asked him to have a moment with me.

"No not at all, happy birthday, brother," Elijah replied slowly. I smiled slyly as I realized we would finally be alone, even if just for a second. I held out my hand once more and he took it, smirking back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you all enjoy the first of chapter of my new Klaus/Elena fanfic. I absolutely adored them after the last episode of TVD (3x05)

Please take a look at my other Delena fanfic, if you haven't yet :)

Shannon x


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2**

**Elena POV**

The Lord Elijah had offered me to stay with them, and I immediately agreed. I was currently living with Trevor, but the truth is that I never truly felt that he was the right man for me. He loved me, but the feelings weren't mutual. So I decided to move in with the brothers and move on from Trevor.

I left him a note saying:

**I'll be leaving my dear Trevor, and for that I'm sorry. I apologize for not being what you truly wanted. Perhaps one day, you'll find someone you deserve.**

**Love, Elena.**

I packed my corsets and skirts, and found the carriage waiting for me outside. I stepped in and before I knew it, we arrived at the Lords' castle. I felt honored to be living in such a magnificent place. In Bulgaria my father wasn't a landowner or noble, and this wasn't something one gets to be part of everyday.

A servant helped me step out of the carriage as I cautiously arranged my delicate light rose corset and long skirt. I looked up to see the Lord Elijah waiting for me on the front door's steps.

"Welcome back, Miss Elena," he smiled softly.

"Pleasure to be back, my lord. Please call me Elena," I replied returning his smile.

"As you wish. May I?" he asked as he held out his hand for me.

"Of course my Lord," I replied shyly.

We walked together through the castle. It was simply breath-taking. I didn't get to see a lot of it the last time I was here. I only managed to see the ballroom and the gardens.

Elijah showed me the lovely study, the kitchen and the enormous dining room. Then we went out of the back door to the gardens. I slowly opened my cream parasol as we wandered quietly through the gardens.

"Do not trust Niklaus," he told me suddenly, breaking the silence and making me jump.

"He has his way of ..," he said pausing," making you want things that you do not necessarily want."

His words seemed to make my heart stop. What was he talking about? I asked myself. What could be so bad about a man who looked like an angel? Could appearances be that deceiving?

"What? Why?" I asked alarmed, as I stopped walking to turn my head towards him.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing. It was not my place to say, Miss," he stuttered as he looked lost and confused.

"If there's something I should know, please my lord, by all means," I asked him softly. He only shook his head lightly, excused himself and went inside. I just stood there, watching him leave. His words made me think again. Is there something wrong with Niklaus? I asked myself as I went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus POV<strong>

I saw her stepping out of the carriage through my chamber's window. My precious doppelganger. I could see her light brown curly hair and light pink dress that seemed to make me want to tear her pretty little throat out. But I, the most feared Original, was better than that. I knew how to control myself, not like little newborn vampires.

There was something about her. In my thousands of years on this Earth, I had been with countless of other women. I always left Elijah to dispose of them when I didn't feel like toying around anymore. I only used them in bed and as food, of course.

I never let anyone in, but this girl seemed peculiar. I felt something bubble inside of me as I saw her making her way towards the gardens with my brother. I'm, jealous? I thought with anger. No, of course not.

I heard Elijah warning her to be careful around me. How dare he say such things about me? I knew they were right, but still.

He **will** pay, I will see to that. He suddenly looked confused and then he walked away. He must have sensed my anger from here.

I hurriedly walked out of my chambers to find Elijah slowly ascending the stairs.

"How **dare **you, brother?" I asked threathingly as I suddenly slammed him into the wall with my vampire flexibility.

"Let go of me, brother," he spitted back as he struggled to get free.

"You will NOT say such things about me, little brother, I won't allow it," I said again venomously as I slammed his head repeatedly into the wall. Even though he was the eldest brother of my family, I still was stronger than him because of my biological father's bloodline.

"Try it again, and you'll see what will come to your way, Elijah," I hissed as I let him free, leaving him gasping for air. He fled away, leaving me alone in the hallways. I started walking once again to my chambers, only to find my lovely girl at the top of the stairs. She couldn't see me, since her back was at me. I creeped slowly towards her.

"Welcome, sweetheart," I whispered in her ear, making her jump.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

I slowly ascended the stairs, searching for any sign of servants so I could ask where my chamber may be. I looked around for someone, but the hallway seemed deserted.

"Welcome, sweetheart," I heard someone whisper in my ear, making me startled.

"Oh my, you scared me," I whispered as I put my hand on my chest, trying to even out my breath. The angel was right there, in front of me. His hair as golden as ever, and his blue eyes boring into mine. He was smirking arrogantly. It was like he was enjoying my fear. At that moment Elijah's words came rushing into my mind. Was he right? I asked myself. Is lord Niklaus bad or something?

"Are you lost, my dear?" he whispered again, grinning.

"Yes, in fact I am, so please excuse me my Lord, but I'm going to find someone who can actually help me," I snapped as I saw that he continued to smirk.

"Not so fast," he said slowly as I turned to leave and he gently grabbed me from my arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked scared as I struggled. He wasn't hurting me, but I was truly frightened.

At that moment the Lord Elijah came out of his chamber and ordered him to let me go. Niklaus, still holding me, turned towards his brother eyeing him suspiciously and then he gently let me go.

"You don't order me what to brother," he hissed at Elijah, who was motioning for me to go near him.

"Until next time, sweet Elena," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. I went beside Elijah and he took me to a room.

"This is yours Elena," he told me gently as he opened the door to my chamber.

"It's beautiful, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, my Lord," I told him softly, not knowing what to say.

"My pleasure Elena," he replied as he left my room with a bow.

I was left alone in my chamber. It was truly beautiful. The furniture was a dark brown colour; I had an enormous bed in the middle of the room which had bed-posts. I had also a nightstand beside my bed with a lit candle on top of it. There was a fire-place too, opposite of the bed.

I heard a faint knock on the door and I slowly opened it, finding a small maid waiting for me. She must have been in her early fifties. She had a kind little face that immediately reminded me of mama's.

"Excuse me Miss, I brought your dresses," she said softly to me as she scurried in, putting the dresses neatly on my bed.

"Thank you..?" I said back to her while I waited for her to tell me her name.

"It's Anne, Miss," she replied bowing.

"Please call me Elena," I told her smiling.

"I'm sorry Miss, but my master will surely punish me badly for doing such thing," she replied to me sadly, almost tearing up as she hurried out.

She left me alone in my room once again. Was she talking about Klaus? I could tell from my earlier encounter with him that he was not the man he pretended to be when we first met at his birthday ball. But was he truly that bad?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

I got 5 reviews and I decided to update super-early!  
>I'm really excited about this story, cause I'm really starting to love Klaus in the show :)<br>Also please know that:  
>- This is taking place in the 15th Century<br>- Elena is staying in Elijah and Klaus' castle now  
>- There are supernaturals in this fanfic<br>If you have any other doubts please message me, I'd love to help out.  
>When I get at least 5 reviews more, I'll be happy to update :)<p>

See you next time!

Shannon x


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3**

**Elena POV**

I rose from my bed, as I heard Anne faintly call my name.

"Good morning Miss, one of the Lords is highly requesting to see you," she told me as she gently brushed my waist-length chocolate hair.

"Oh really? Which one?" I asked her curiously.

I knew it was Elijah. I met with him everyday. He seemed to grow fond of me, while I seemed to do too. I loved spending time with him. Our relationship was only platonic and I liked it that way.

Sometimes he would teach me how to play the piano, which was not a pretty sight since I usually became distracted easily and so I preferred hearing him play, while I danced around the room.

"Oh dear Elena, you must learn to play from your soul," he used to tell me when I got distracted. He was like the big brother I never had.

"But I prefer hearing you play Elijah," I would whine to him. He usually gave in and he would play me a piece or two.

Although, on the other hand, I had not heard from Niklaus in weeks. It was that little encounter in the hallway, which was about three weeks ago, when I last talked to him. I knew that Niklaus was away alot. He met with numerous landowners and other noble people.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure which one milady," Anne told me softly as she finished brushing my locks.

"Which dress would you like to wear?" she asked me while she brought out some of my dresses.

"The royal blue one please," I answered cheerfully, hoping Elijah would play for me again rather than try to teach me.

"Of course Miss," she obeyed as she helped me in my dress.

"You look lovely as always," she complimented me as she bowed.

"Thank you Anne," I replied as I smiled kindly at her.

I went downstairs and sat in the study, waiting for Elijah to greet me, but he looked like he was not showing up, at least not at that moment. So I made up my mind to go exploring. I went in the kitchen where I found the servants cleaning and cooking.

"Please Miss, go out, you must not be here. Master Niklaus won't be happy," they all cried as I went in and looked around. Pouting, I went out and decided to go upstairs. I arrived in the hallway, where there were all kinds of rooms, I wondered if they were all beautiful like mine.

Seeing the door open, I walked into the first one. It was amazing. It looked really similar to mine, but the furniture was a light brown colour, not dark like mine. I went into the one next to it, it was identical to mine too, but it had a kind of reddish brown colour.

The next room had the door slightly open too, and as I was about to go in, I heard soft noises from the room. I peeked from outside and I saw what it looked like a bed. Yes, a bed, and there were two persons in it. A man and a woman.

Who were they? They were making strange noises. I realized that they were making love. How come I never saw them around the mansion?

I noticed the man had shoulder-length golden hair that reminded me of.. Wait a minute, is that? Yes, that's him, I thought. Blood started to pool out the woman's neck. Why wasn't he doing anything? Then he started to drink it. I put a hand on my mouth trying to stifle my gasp. What is he? I thought to myself as I started to back away from the room.

The girl then dropped to the floor, she looked lifeless and dead. He killed her. I could not find the strength to move away from the room, I was too shocked to do so. As I tried to leave I ended up running into someone. As I looked up, I realized I was facing my worst nightmare.

I'm not afraid of you, I tried to convince myself as I stared at him, my lips slightly trembling as I stared into his pale blue eyes.

"I believe I'm late for our appointment, dear, Elena," he said slowly, cupping my face with his hands.

"Don't touch me," I shot back in a stern voice as I slapped away his hand. I was quite pleased that my voice had not quivered when I spoke.

"Oh, feisty. Now, what am I going to with you?" he whispered as he inclined his head to the side, examining the puzzled look on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

I'm sorry for such a short chapter! I promise the next couple of chapters will be longer than this! But what did you think about this chapter? What do you think is going to happen? Kindly, leave your reviews and even messages, I'd love it so much if you do.  
>I've already got 15 reviews for the first two chapters and I'm really glad. Please keep them going. :) If you'd like to watch a teaser for the next couple of chapters and the one you already ready please go to my profile for a trailer for this story or just go to this link from here, but add youtube in front; watch?v=JuAXCV1mfVY<p>

Shannon x


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4**

**Elena POV**

"Take her away," he ordered two guards. I looked around, confused, not knowing what was about to happen. Then two guards grabbed me roughly and started descending the stairs, holding me in their grasp.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked as I struggled to get free.

"To the dungeons," Niklaus commanded, as he followed us. After a long time of struggling and kicking in vain, they threw me in a dungeon. Although I admit it was not what I expected.

"You will stay here until I say otherwise," Klaus instructed, giving me a last look before ascending the stairs and leaving me to rot in the basement.

"Come back and get me out of here you monster!" I yelled from my prison, but it was useless.

Anne and another new maid whose name was Felicia brought me some comfortable blankets, so I could sleep well. Late that night Anne brought me some food too. I did not eat much, I was furious with Niklaus, but the real question that was churning in my mind was, what was he? I saw him drinking that girl's blood, and the way his face was while doing it. I heard some footsteps from the stairs, as they interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Hello, my love," Niklaus said to me smiling.

"I am not yours, you monster," I growled at him, but not bothering to look at him.

"I've been called worse," he replied and from the corner of my eye I saw him shrugging.

"You killed that girl, I saw you," I told him, still lying down on the little cot in my prison.

"Yes and I saw you too my dear, that is why you're here," he told me simply.

"What are you Niklaus?" I told the monster as I sat up and eyed him suspiciously.

"A creature of the night, darling, a vampire," he responded simply locking his eyes with mine as I looked him bravely in the eye.

"And if you know what's best for you, you will learn to behave sweet Elena," he continued while moving near the cell.

"Stay away from me…" I told him in a low voice, giving him a cold, hard look.

"I'll see you soon my sweet," he whispered, his face pressed to my cell, before leaving me there.

"No come back! Let me out!" I screamed as I lunged for the cell. I tried to break out, but all I could hear was the sound of my echo.

I sat back down, giving up. I put my head between my hands and sighed in exhaustion.

* * *

><p>I had probably spent three or four days in that cell, it could have been more because I did not keep count of the days and nights I spent there. I had to admit, I was treated very well although I was in a cellar. Anne and Felicia came to bring me food, but I never ate much. They were all worried about me.<p>

"Please Miss Elena, our Master wants you to eat," they both told me quietly.

"I am truly sorry, but I do not feel like eating," I used to tell them sadly every time.

Elijah also came to visit me.

"Good day my dear," Elijah greeted me one time as he walked to my cell.

"Elijah, please tell me the truth," I told him quietly.

"What's wrong Elena?" he asked me worriedly as came near.

"Are you a vampire too, like Niklaus?" I whispered to him, my voice breaking. He remained silent for a long moment then he just looked down guiltily.

"You lied to me too Elijah. I trusted you and look where it got me," I cried, as I sat down on the floor, sobbing. I was truly hurt by his betrayal.

"Please my dear, don't be like this. I can't change who I am," he told me quietly. I looked up from the floor. He looked so sad and guilty. He must hate what he is, I thought to myself.

"Here I brought you some food, the servants told me you don't eat much," he continued as he handed me a plate with meat and mashed potatoes.

"I do not want to eat," I whispered, looking away.

"As you wish then my dear," he whispered back as he starting humming my favourite tune. The tune I would request him to play for me. He was doing to it to lighten up my mood, but it was no use.

* * *

><p>As the days went by, I started to accept what Elijah was. I could tell he wasn't such a monster, at least not like Niklaus. He brought me some interesting books to read every day, and sometimes he also read them for me, when I had trouble sleeping.<p>

He was exactly what I needed during those days. But my heart was aching for someone else. Someone I could not understand why my heart was aching for.

I only saw him once, the first time he came to visit me, Niklaus. I never saw him again after that night. Then, I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. At first I thought it was Elijah, because they seemed a little rough, but as I saw the shadow I knew it was Niklaus. What was he doing here? I asked myself.

"I'm back sweet pea," he spoke in a soft voice as he came close.

"And I don't care, as long as you open up this goddamned cell," I told him spitting the words.

"Tsk tsk, you really are one of a kind my sweet," he declared, looking at me in the eye. I kept staring at his beautiful pale ones as I could not find the courage to break my gaze from his.

"Let me out!" I shouted suddenly, losing my temper. I was tired of his mind games; I just wanted to go to Elijah and hear him play some music.

"Only if you promise to behave me my sweet," he spoke in an impatient tone.

"I will never obey you," I hissed at him as I shook my head.

"Then you will stay here till you get some sense into your head my dear," he hissed back. Then he hurriedly went up the stairs and left me all alone.

I sobbed softly to myself as I buried my head in my pillow. I missed mama so much. I missed the castle's gardens, and the sun shining on us as Elijah and I would take a long walk and read some books. I also missed Elijah's long fingers slowly playing my favourite tune on the piano as I dance in the room, and I missed my breath-taking, cosy room.

Some more days passed, and my life remained the same – the servants bringing me food, Elijah coming down whenever he could, and me, crying myself to sleep.

I heard footsteps once again, and I pressed myself against the cellar, curious to see who it was. Damned you, I thought sneering as I saw him descending the stairs.

"Yes it's me, my love," he told me smirking as he came to the cellar and ran his fingers through my dark hair.

"Don't touch me Niklaus!" I growled at him as I stepped back, preventing him from touching me any longer.

"Still stubborn, aren't we? You wish to spend more days down here then?" he whispered, his voice turning from arrogant to soft.

"No! Let me out! I can't stand to be in here any longer!" I whispered back. I was willing to do everything to get out of that goddamned cell.

"You promise to stop this stupidity Elena?" he told me sternly as he looked me in the eye.

"Yes! Just let me out!" I insisted as he called his guards.

"Open the cell, and make sure she stays in her chambers during the night," he told the guards.

"Now, you're going to lock me in my room?" I cried to him, not believing my misfortunate fate.

"Just for the night sweet pea, we don't want you gallivanting around the castle and into the guest rooms now, do we?" he spoke in his low, dangerous tone while his face was only inches away from mine. I shuddered slightly, as I ran up the stairs to find Elijah, and announce my freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There, a new chapter! Please give me your reviews 3 I'd love to see what you think my lovelies :) Don't forget to check out my Damon/Elena fanfiction called 'Never be the Same'. Until next chapter :)

Shannon x


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5**

**Elena POV**

I spent the following week, doing my usual routine – trying to learn to play the piano with Elijah as my teacher and reading books with him. One day I was waiting for Elijah in the gardens. I was sitting crossed-legged in my long cream skirt and a pale yellow corset, under a large tree for shade. I saw someone coming towards me.

The figure neared me and I realized it was Niklaus. I held my breath. I had not seen him in days. He looked like a Greek god walking slowly towards me in the blazing sun. The sun reaching his boyish dimples while he smirked, still walking. He was wearing a blue suit, similar to the one he wore at his birthday ball. His golden hair was gleaming in the sun. He finally arrived beside me.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Niklaus?" I requested bitterly in attempt to hide my true emotions I felt towards him.

"You truly hurt my feelings sweet Elena," he mocked as he put a hand on his chest, pretending he was hurt by my words.

"Excuse me if I feel nothing but bitterness towards the person who put me in prison for weeks," I responded impatiently as I stood up, leaving him behind me. I was surprised he did not stop me. I kept walking briskly, happy that for once he did not dare to follow me.

As I walked inside the mansion, I found Elijah waiting for me in the study.

"Where were you Elijah? I thought we were meeting in the gardens," I asked him as I sat beside him.

"I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood you, my dear," he simply told me, "let's start today's piano lesson, shall we?" he continued as he walked me to the piano.

"Please, can't you just play for me? You know I don't like playing so much my Lord," I spoke him with a sigh.

"I'll play for you, my love," a voice came behind me.

I turned around to find Niklaus, walking towards me, ushering Elijah away from the piano while taking a seat himself.

"You play the piano? Now that's a sight I never thought I would see," I replied mockingly.

"Sarcasm… I like that my sweet," he smirked back as he opened the piano lid, closing his eyes.

Elijah left the room as I signaled him that I would be okay alone with his brother. After a long moment, Niklaus started playing one of the most amazing pieces I have ever heard. I could not help it; I started swaying around the room, feeling the music inside my soul. I felt Niklaus' pale eyes watching me intently while he still did not miss a beat. He finished a few moments later.

"That was simply breathtaking, Niklaus," I complimented him softly. He just shot me an arrogant smirk and ascended the stairs. Well that was rude, I thought to myself with a huff, as I went up the stairs and into my chamber.

"Did you have a nice day, Miss Elena?" Felicia asked me as she helped me into my night clothes.

"It was quite enjoyable Felicia," I replied smiling to myself.

"I'm glad Miss," as she finished.

"You can go now, and please I insist. Call me Elena," I told her softly, waving her goodbye.

"If you need something else, please call me, Elena," she told me smiling, while bowing and opening my chamber's door. After a while I did not hear the door closing, and I sensed something was not right.

"Felicia what's wrong?" I asked her as I turned around. I found Niklaus at the door, looking into Felicia's eyes.

"I told you not to address the lady by her name," he growled at Felicia, as she trembled in front of him.

"I'm sorry my Lord… I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she rambled to Niklaus. She was horrified.

"Niklaus let her go!" I cried as I stood beside her fragile body. She was only a 15 year old girl, and she was new at the castle. She was hired around the time I was thrown in the dungeons.

"You don't get a say!" he yelled as he turned towards me, then he turned back to Felicia and snapped her neck in one swift motion.

"No!" I screamed, "You killed her!" I shrieked as I dropped to the ground beside Felicia's lifeless body.

"No one disobeys me," he informed me in a low, threatening tone, while he arranged the collar of his shirt.

"Sweet naïve Elena, there's so much you don't know," he continued softly as he caressed my face. I looked up at him, his pale blue eyes boring into my brown ones. I could not find the strength to look away.

"I hate you…" I whispered to him, emphasizing each word.

"That's alright," he whispered back with a sad smile.

I did not respond, I just kept looking into his bright cerulean eyes.

He leaned in and kissed me softly on my forehead.

"Until next time, sweetheart," he whispered as he fled out of my room.

* * *

><p>He left me alone with Felicia's body. I ran a finger through her hair as I closed her lifeless eyes.<p>

Niklaus was one cruel man and I hated him. I really did, but I also felt drawn to him. What is wrong with me? I thought to myself. I was falling for him and there was nothing I could do to prevent it.

I slowly opened my eyes, finding Anne waiting for me beside my chamber's door.

"Good afternoon, Miss," she said to me bowing.

"Is it afternoon already?" I questioned her, rising lazily from my bed.

"Yes, Miss Elena," she replied.

"Felicia…" I whispered, the previous night's events rushing back to me.

"Oh, Anne, I feel so guilty for yesterday's events," I went to her, sobbing.

"Oh it's not your fault Miss," she whispered desperately trying to comfort me.

"It is!" I continued crying.

"Please now Miss, let's get you in a suitable gown, Lord Niklaus is highly requesting to see you," she told me. I could tell she was scared what Niklaus might do to her if she angered him.

"Yes of course, I shouldn't keep him waiting," I told her hurriedly as I quickly chose my best gown and Anne helped me in it.

"You look stunning as always, Miss," she complimented me, bowing, leaving my room. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, as my thoughts drifted slowly to Niklaus.

Niklaus… the monster. The monster I felt so drawn to, but also Niklaus the angel. How could he be so beautiful and such an animal at the same time?

I shook my thoughts away and descended the stairs. I was told to wait for him in the study.

Late, I thought as I patiently waited for him. I waited for hours, but he never showed up. I finally gave up and decided to dine and head to my room.

* * *

><p>I brushed my hair slowly, while looking into the mirror. Some nerve he has, I thought bitterly. Requesting to see me and does not show up. Especially after what he did last night,<p>

I continued angrily.

I brushed my last lock and heard a faint knock on the door. Thinking it might be Anne to see if I needed anything else I called, "Come in!" only to turn around and see Niklaus.

"Niklaus… what are you doing here?" I gasped, his late night visit surprising me.

"Did you miss me my dear?" he whispered to me with a smirk. He sped up to me with his super speed, leaving me only inches away from his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A cliffhanger! What do you think? Be prepared for some major twists very soon :)  
>I'll be introducing some new characters then. Feel free to leave your guesses on who you're thinking will be part of the story.<br>I'm thinking of continuing the story to the present days, but I'm not sure yet. Give me your opinions! x  
>Until next time my lovelies :)<p>

Shannon x


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6**

**Elena POV**

"What are you doing here? Get out," I hissed as I tried to shoo him out of my room.

"Now don't you think that's a little inappropriate for a guest to usher the Master out of his own castle?" he mocked me, walking confidently around my bedroom.

I felt uncomfortable with Niklaus in my room, especially because I was only wearing my bed clothes.

"What do you want then?" I questioned him sternly, crossing my hands against my stomach.

He turned to look at me, his pale eyes scrutinizing me. Then he walked slowly towards me, so slow that he made me anxious.

"I want you my love," he whispered softly in my ear, before leaning in to kiss me.

As much as I tried to, I could not deny him. Oh god, he tasted magnificent.

I could feel his tongue circling my lower lip. I opened my mouth, granting him entrance. His hands were at my waist, pulling me into him in a rather hurried manner. I ran my fingers through his soft blonde locks.

He pushed me back a few steps and we stumbled into one of my bed's bed-posts.

"I don't think this is right Niklaus," I whispered as he roughly turned me around, making him face my back while he hurriedly tore the laces off my cream corset.

"Shhh, my love… It's alright," he whispered in my ear as he gently placed me in my bed. He removed his clothes in one swift movement, and then he tore the rest of mine.

"You're so beautiful…" he continued to whisper as he nibbled on my earlobe. His mouth slowly made its way down to my collarbone.

I was not a virgin, but I was not so experienced either. Also the fact that I was having sex with a vampire terrified me, it had to hurt.

"We have not wedded yet, it's not appropriate," I whispered to him again, stifling a moan.

"Shh, get ready now my dear," he whispered softly before he entered me.

It hurt. Much more than I had expected.

"It hurts Nik…" I groaned, as he moved in and out of me.

"Of course it does for now, my sweet," he whispered as he tenderly caressed my face.

"Owh…" I cried as sped up inside me.

"It will go away soon, shh," he whispered again softly.

The pain did not dull, but I kept quiet until I felt his release explode inside of me, and then he stopped. He kissed me softly before collapsing into bed beside me.

I sighed with relief knowing it was over. I turned around, giving him my back.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he probed, leaning over to me.

"You're a monster and I just shared a bed with you!" I exclaimed, stilling not looking at him.

"No need to fret my love, we did not even get to the best part of it," he murmured softly.

We were in a spooning position, and I felt him lean and kiss my neck from the behind. I tried not to moan as I was still quite angry at him. Then I felt his teeth grazing my delicate flesh, before he sank them into my neck.

I whimpered with pleasure, I never thought having my blood drawn out would be so mesmerizing. I felt my blood flowing out, but I did not care. I was too aroused to care. He embraced me from the behind as the blood continued to pour down his throat. I heard Niklaus groan too as he held me closely to him.

I felt peaceful, like I was home. Then he stopped slowly and kissed my twin punctures which rested on my neck. I sat up and felt dizzy. I looked up at Niklaus.

"Here my sweet, take this, you'll feel better," he informed me as he bit into his wrist and held it out for me. I felt curious to how I would feel. I suckled on his blood and I felt the dizziness fading away slowly.

"Not too much now, my dear," he chuckled lightly as he detached his wrist from my mouth. I felt much better just like he said, and I felt so close to him at the moment. I could feel every emotion inside of him, lust, need, love. Love? I asked myself. Did Niklaus love me?

"Yes my love, I know you can feel everything I'm feeling, that's the unbreakable bond between a vampire and its lover, but there is a much more unbreakable bond, my dear," he whispered softly to me.

"Really, what is it?" I requested as I eyed him curiously.

"That between a vampire and its maker," he responded slowly, his eyes scrutinizing my reaction.

"Now my sweet I will be making you mine forever, tonight," he continued, before kissing me softly on my forehead and with a swift movement he snapped my neck. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't forget to review lovelies x


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7**

**Elena POV**

"Ahhh," I cried out as I shot up in my bed with a gasp. I held my hand to my stomach as I tried to even out my ragged breathing. I quickly stood up from my bed and looked around me. I could see Niklaus sitting on my bed, watching me intently and patiently with his arms crossed.

I felt very strange. My head hurt like I had a massive headache. My neck ached too. I slowly put my hand to my face and I could feel that my skin was very hot. I felt like it was on fire. Then I realized. Why was I so hungry? I had eaten just a couple of hours ago, I thought to myself.

It was something else, so I turned to Niklaus for answers. I looked at him and he was still in the same position, only his head was tilted as he was examining me with extreme amusement.

"What did you do to me?" I growled at him, moving towards him. An arrogant, evil smirk crept across his features. It took everything I had not to slap it off of his face, but then again his boyish dimples were so attractive.

"Here," was the first thing he told me as he pushed a huge blue ring into my right hand's index finger.

"What's that? What's going on?" I gasped, moving away from him as I put my hands on my knees. I kneeled down as my chest heaved up and down while I tried to calm myself down.

"Careful my love… That's going to protect you from the sun," Niklaus slowly whispered calmly as he kept staring at me from the bed, still not moving an inch. Protect me from the sun? What did he mean? I didn't need any protection from the sun for God's sake.

"Why would I need protection from this? What have you done Nik?" I hissed at Niklaus as I slowly approached him once again.

"You'll find out soon enough my sweet," he shot back as he glanced around the room, looking bored.

"Tell me now Niklaus!" I yelled in his face as I ran up to him. He instantly grabbed my hands. I gasped softly. I was surprised at his lack of restraint. He always seemed so poised and in control of himself. He then looked down at the floor, still holding me, while taking long, deep breaths. Then he suddenly pushed me slowly away, letting me go.

"Just because I bedded you Elena does not mean you have the right to talk to me like that!" he yelled at me as I only could look at him, feeling very fragile at the moment. I was scared of what he might do.

"I am your Lord…" he emphasized in his usual low, threatening voice.

"Then tell me what's happening to me Niklaus…" I pleaded him.

"Don't you remember what I told you before I killed you?" he shot back at me impatiently and bored.

"You killed me?" I screamed at him. Once again, I had lost control of myself.

"I told you to behave yourself Elena!" he shouted again before he suddenly threw me on the bed with his vampire speed.

Strange enough, it did not hurt when he knocked me on the bed. I slowly rose from it and glanced at Niklaus.

He marched towards my window, and stood there, staring into the night.

"You have to feed on a human now, my dear," he told me as he turned around to face me, slowly.

"What did you just say Niklaus? I'm like you?" I asked him in utter shock while I stood up and headed in front of him. He didn't respond back, he just fled out using his vampire speed.

"What the…" I muttered to myself as I put up my hands in the air in exhaustion and confusion. Where did he go? We were in the middle of a discussion.

Damn him, I thought as I marched towards my bed and sat down huffing while crossing my arms impatiently like a spoilt child. Then in a flash he returned. Niklaus slowly entered my chamber, with Anne by his side.

This cannot be happening, I thought to myself as I realized what he was about to make me do. He was about to force me to feed from Anne and I knew he would not take no for an answer.

"No Niklaus. Don't this," I pleaded to him as he neared me with Anne beside him, who was staring ahead into the space.

"Now, now, my dear Elena, either you feed or I kill. How does that sound to you?" he roared, his eyes changing slowly to the face I saw draining that girl the other day. Bloodshot red eyes and what looked like veins creeping slowly from the ends of the shape of his eyes. He forcefully walked to me while pulling Anne beside him.

"You're a monster and I hate you!" I snarled at him as I tried to push him with all my might.

"Elena, don't get on my bad side!" he warned me impatiently as he kept holding on to Anne, waiting for my decision. I felt tears slowly oozing from my eyes as I shook my head, refusing.

"No…" I whispered to Niklaus.

"What's it going to be my dear?" he inquired me, tilting his head. Anne's eyes flashed to Niklaus and then to me as he sliced her wrist open.

"I'll do it," I hissed as I gritted my teeth, feeling my self-control once again fade.

I neared Anne as she locked her lost eyes with mine. I slowly grabbed her wrist and held it closely to my mouth.

"It's not going to hurt, I promise," I whispered to her.

"Less talking, more drinking Elena," he stated with a smirk, his voice dripping of amusement.

I sighed with frustration before slowly leaning down to her wrist and started sucking on her blood.

"That's it my love," I heard Niklaus whisper in my ear as he held my waist from the back for support.

"Owhh," I groaned as I felt a burning sensation through my gums. I pulled up from Anne's wrist and held my mouth. What was going on? I thought to myself. I spotted a monster in the opposite mirror. It was me. I was a monster. Then the pain was over a second later and I felt something I had never felt before in my entire life.

It was the need. The urge. For that trickling blood. It was singing to me. I could not do it, I knew I could not. Not to Anne, I thought as I tried to snap out of it. I stumbled away, my gaze still on the fresh oozing blood.

"Do it my love, or I will," he hissed at me as he saw me hesitating and moving away.

I could not do this to her. I loved Anne. She was so kind to me, I was not going to be the one to end her life.

"I won't do it! No!" I screamed as I angrily pushed Anne away from me, not wanting to look at the blood for a second longer.

"Alright then," he replied back, his voice not missing the heavy British accent. He just shrugged and just as easily sank his fangs in her fragile neck. I screamed as I saw her life slowly fading away in front of my own eyes. In a second or two he had drained her and she was lying lifeless on the floor, next to his shoes.

I stared open-mouthed as I saw him slowly wiping a little blood from his mouth with his fore-finger as some other blood continued to drip from his chin.

"Go! And don't you dare come into my chambers again Niklaus!" I screamed as I stood in front of his face.

"You monster!" I yelled again my voice trembling with anger. I could see his hands both balling into fists, trying to control himself.

"You are a monster," hissed again, emphasizing each and every word. I could barely control myself, I felt like trashing the whole castle and burning everything in sight.

"Yes, yes! I am a vicious heartless monster…" he growled at me as he gritted his teeth while pointing at me.

"And I hate you for it…" I growled at him in pure hatred.

"I've heard enough Elena!" he yelled as he held me by the throat and suddenly slammed me into a wall.

"Just kill me," I whispered emphasizing every word as I gazed into his eyes, begging for him to end me.

"And why would I do that my love?" his voice turning into a small whisper. Still holding me by the throat, he tenderly caressed my face with his other free hand as his eyes locked with mine.

"Just go please. I can't look at you," I whispered, barely inaudible due to the force around my throat while spitting every single word.

"You know I'll be back my dear," he told me softly as he gently let me go. Then he sped out of the room.

I threw myself on my bed and sobbed quietly to myself while staring at Anne's dead body. She was lying on her back. Her head was staring towards the ceiling. Her eyes were open-wide and her neck was filled with dried blood. I quietly crawled to her body and put my fingers over her eyes, closing them as I threw my arms around her, crying softly.

"I hate you Niklaus!" I shrieked in a muffled sound as my echo came back, knowing he had heard me for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How do you like the story so far guys? I'm gonna be needing about 10+ reviews to update this week, because I'm very busy with studying and homework. As you can see I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Where before they each were about 1,200 now they are approximately 1,500. I can't wait for next week's episode of TVD :) Klaus looks so amazing in the promo AND I think there might be some Klena scenes ;) Until next time sweethearts.

Check out a Klaus/Elena video I did, I just reached the 1,000 views :D Just add youtube . com in front - /watch?v=Lqc4GIvi3-I

Shannon x


	8. Chapter 8

**~Chapter 8**

**Elena POV**

I heard a faint knock on my door and I slowly opened my eyes. I felt a cold, hard surface touching my face. I felt strange. Where am I? I was on the floor and I when I turned my head to the side I saw a body beside me. I slowly leaned on my hands as I sat up and crawled towards the face of the victim. I realized that it was Anne's body and suddenly last night's events came rushing back to me.

I could feel tears slowly making their way down to my chin as I stood up slowly, and walked to my door, only to find Elijah. His eyes looked tired and he was wearing a similar suit to the one he always wore. This one was a dark shade of grey, but it was not black.

"Elijah!" I cried as I threw my arms around him. He just stood there shocked for a moment before hugging me back.

"What has happened, my dear Elena?" he requested of me softly while I kept sobbing on his shoulder.

"He turned me into a monster, Elijah," I cried as I kept holding on to him for dear life.

"Shhh… It's going to be fine, I promise," he whispered soothingly to me as he rubbed my back comfortingly.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Elena. Her name alone already could make his still heart, beat again. If only it could. It reminded him of her name. Helena. That beautiful name that sounded like music to his ears.

Klaus smiled softly to himself as he realized that Elena was going to be his forever. He was quietly staring out of his window, watching the day. Suddenly he found himself being slammed into a wall. He turned around and in a fraction of a second slammed the other person back. Klaus found his dear brother struggling under his hold.

"Elijah," Klaus growled at him, while inhaling through his teeth.

"What have you done to her, Niklaus?" he hissed angrily at his brother as he held him by his throat.

"You don't order me what to do brother," Klaus hissed back at him as he strengthened his hold.

"I wish they were still alive… you know I would leave you for good," he replied back, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"You wouldn't dare! Even after what he did to us?" Niklaus cried to his brother. Elijah slowly looked down; guiltily as he remembered what father had did to them.

Klaus felt someone tapping him from behind, only to find his precious Elena. She was smirking at him deviously.

Ah, what a sight, he thought - his Queen of Darkness. But that thought quickly faded away as she attempted to slam him into the floor. Niklaus quickly turned their positions around, and she was underneath him on the floor while he was on top.

"You never learn do you my love?" he whispered seductively to her in her ear.

"Why don't youteach me then my dear Niklaus?" she whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

"Tonight we will wed, my sweet, whether you like it or not," he told me while standing up from on top of me.

"I will have you no matter the cost," I heard him softly murmur.

"What? You're insane!" I nearly shouted, as now I tried to calm my temper after yesterday's late night events.

"First you take away my life, now my freedom too?" I shouted at him as I paced hurriedly around the room like a mad woman.

"Enough with the shouting," he told me in an irritated tone as he positioned himself against a wall with his hands folded against his chest. He studied me intently with an amused smirk on his face.

"You truly are one hell of a physcopath, Niklaus," I whispered, spitting the words out of my mouth with pure hatred.

"I'll never truly hear the end of that phrase my love," he whispered back as he took me in his embrace. Surprisingly enough, I did not pull away.

That evening, I was taking a nap when I heard someone rushing into my chambers.

"Who is it?" I whispered groggily from my bed. It was Niklaus, I realized as I saw that the person did not respond. He always came in without an invitation. I exhaled loudly and impatiently.

"What do you want now?" I inquired again as I lazily rubbed my eyes.

I could see that something was bothering him. The way he had rushed in and the way he looked, told me everything I needed to know. His face looked troubled and broken, like he longed to let go and give in to his humanity. I could understand how hard it was for a vampire to keep its humanity intact when the other part of it wanted to turn everything off. He took his usual position, beside my chamber's window.

"I never told you about my family, did I?" he whispered hurriedly as he stared out of my window, as if he was waiting for something to happen, or for someone to appear.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered to him groggily as I slowly rose from my bed, still half asleep.

"My family, Elena, and my step-father, they've been awakened and now they're almost here," he hissed as he turned around to face me. I felt my dead heart sinking. Great, I thought. More vampires.

"They are vampires too, I presume?" I asked of him, holding my breath while I took small steps towards him.

"We're a family of Originals, my love. I never explained that part," he replied back, turning his stare once again to the window of my room so that I was now facing his back.

"Originals? What is that supposed to mean?" I fired my question, still not understanding what was going on.

"The first family of vampires. That's what we are. Our mother bore seven children. All of the vampires on Earth were created from us. And onlyus." He answered, explaining his family's story.

"So, what's the deal with that Niklaus?" I asked him confused, still not understanding why he seemed to hate his family.

"Elena, my mother was unfaithful to my father, and my father was not Elijah's father or any of my other brothers and sister's father. My father was from another bloodline. A werewolf one," he continued, still gazing out of my chamber's window.

"What? So what does that make you Niklaus? A werewolf or a vampire?" I whispered to him, in utter shock.

"I'm a hybrid, my dear, that's why my family won't allow my existance. I'm truly much more powerful than all of them, even my father," he replied back, "I'm not a true hybrid though, I needed to break the curse for that to happen. True enough with my curse still bound I still am stronger than they are," he continued, holding his a fist to the front of his mouth, as if he was trying to concentrate.

"The curse? What's the curse?" I asked.

"That my werewolf side has been dormant for almost over a thousand years," he continued.

"How do you break it, Niklaus?" I whispered in a small voice as I felt myself becoming more and more amazed by the second.

"By killing a werewolf, a vampire and by drinking the blood of the doppelganger till the point of her death," he answered slowly.

"And who's the doppelganger?" I asked simply, still not understanding any of this new information.

"You're the doppelganger," he admitted, finally turning around to face me.

"What?" I stuttered. I was sure that if my heart was still beating, it would have stopped.

"Don't worry, I never planned to use you for the sacrifice, but my family, who were the ones who put my werewolf side dormant, don't know that. They might think that I still want to use you for my sacrifice, even though you're a vampire so they will come for you my love," he continued, his hand forming into fist as he tried to control his anger.

I found myself relax. Strange enough I found myself believing the fact that he was not planning on sacrificing me.

"How did they curse you, Niklaus?" I asked him softly as I went near him, squeezing his hand lightly.

"They used my love for the Original Petrova Doppelganger. She is your descendant," he whispered, "they used her as a sacrifice."

"She was your lover?" I asked him cautiously, still holding his hand.

"No, she was my mother. Helena." he replied back softly, as he gently let my hand go. Then he shut his eyes hard as a single tear came rolling down his cheek.

"Your mother? That means she was your brothers and sisters' mother too!" I exclaimed, "Why would they kill her just to curse you?" I asked again, not knowing why they'd kill their own family, just to curse their brother.

"They felt like she had betrayed them all, by having another son from another man. My father was furious and didn't hesitate in using her as a sacrifice, if that meant the end of my power. My brothers and sisters didn't oppose father's decision either. They all feared him too much to do such thing," he continued as he exhaled loudly. I slowly tiptoed towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I loved her so much… we were inseparable," he whispered.

"It's going to be okay Nick," I whispered softly in his ear as I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"I promise," I continued and I slowly felt myself fading slowly in his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi guys (: Hope you liked it! As you can see I'll be introducing the Original Family very soon. As I wrote the story before I knew the Original mother's name, I named her myself. So if anyone's a little unsure, the Original Petrova Doppelganger is the Original mother a.k.a Esther (in the show), Helena (in my story). I also named the Original family myself, the father will be named Michael (strange enough I named him before I knew he was the Original father in the show) and the sons and daughters I invented my own names, except for Niklaus, Rebekah and Elijah of course. Until next update my loves :)

ALSO, if you guys find the fact that he's sleeping with a replica of his mother, strange and maybe disgusting - remember he is a vampire, he is already something unnatural. But he is not with Elena because she is replacing his mother or something, he never had sexual relations with his mother, of course.

Shannon x


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9**

**Elena POV**

I felt my non-beating heart shatter as I heard Niklaus' story, especially the part about his tragic curse. I looked him sternly in his pale eyes, showing him that I was going to be on his side, no matter what.

"You'll **always **have me," I whispered. I reached out as I tenderly caressed his lovely angelic features.

"Oh my sweet, naïve, Elena," he whispered back as his lips came crashing onto mine.

He quickly pushed us into my enormous bed as I tore off his tunic with one swift movement and he quickly ripped off mine.

He kissed me roughly, leaving a trail of kisses down to my stomach.

"I want you," I breathed into his ear.

"You have me. For now and forever," he breathed into my hair, before thrusting into me. I moaned as I felt him inside me. This time was amazing. I couldn't describe its wonderful feeling.

"Klaus..." I moaned into his ear as he quickened his pace.

"That's the first time you called me by that," he breathed with a soft chuckle as he panted in my ear.

"Just do your bloody work," I ordered as I felt him slowing down, just for a fraction of a second.

"Bossy, aren't we? Remember you asked for it," he groaned as he slammed inside of me, repeatedly.

I felt that my release was near.

"Nick.." I whispered as we both came together.

He stood there on top of me for just a few moments gazing into my eyes with his pale ones, before he placed himself beside me. Niklaus lied there, with his head resting on his hand, which its elbow was propped on one of my pillows. He was staring at me as I was staring at the ceiling, quietly thinking.

"What are you so worried about my sweet?" he asked me as he saw my troubled face.

"I'm scared Niklaus," I whispered softly as I turned to face him, mirroring his posture.

"There's no need to fear anything as long as I'm beside you," he reassured me while he played with a strand of my hair.

"What would happen if I…" I whispered quietly to him before trailing off and looked down guiltily. I felt like a little child who did something wrong and was about to be punished. "I betrayed you or left?" I continued as he softly kept playing with my locks.

"I wouldn't bear it my dear," he replied sadly, lightly shaking his head.

"What would you do if you find me then? Kill me?" I asked quietly, still not meeting his eyes.

"Elena, my dear, I will **always** find you. No matter where you are and no. I wouldn't kill you. That would be too kind of me," he told me, half-smirking.

"What?" I whispered to him, almost gasping.

"I have no tolerance for those who dissapoint me, my sweet," he explained while looking into my eyes.

"So I would make sure you will be punished for eternity, my love," he continued as he tenderly kissed my forehead.

I shuddered lightly.

"If you love me then why?" I asked softly.

"Because I love you too much to let you go after what you would have done to me," he whispered with a flash of hurt in his eyes.

"And what about your family?" I asked him changing the subject, feeling frightened.

"What about them?" he asked casually, slightly shrugging.

"They're coming after us, aren't they?" I whispered, truly scared of this Family.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it my dear. They'll soon be... Where they're meant to be," he reassured me again as pressed his lips to mine. I softly kissed him back.

"I love you so much Lena..." he whispered before taking me in his arms and I held on to him as if my life depended on it.

* * *

><p>That night Niklaus asked me to wear my most beautiful dress. He declared that he was going to take me somewhere, but he didn't care to explain where. I decided to wear my blood red dress. I never wore it, as I kept it for special occasions only. I brushed my long wavy, chocolate brown hair before trotting down the stairs.<p>

I saw Niklaus waiting for me just at the front door. He looked truly handsome. His shoulder-length blonde hair was as golden as ever and his pale, piercing blue eyes were boring into my chocolate ones.

"You look mesmerizing," he whispered before leading me into the carriage which was waiting for us just outside.

"So do you..." I replied breathlessly to him, still taken by his sight. He marched towards the driver and muttered something to him before rushing back to my side and helping me in the carriage.

He brought his hand out the carriage and tapped loudly on the top of it, motioning for the driver that we were set to go.

"Niklaus, where are we going?" I asked, seeing that he still have not mentioned to me where we were heading.

He didn't reply, he just looked out of the carriage's window.

"What's going on Niklaus? Where are we going?" I asked now getting impatient.

"We're finally going to wed, my love," he replied emotionless, still gazing out of the window.

"What?" I screamed as I felt my temper rise.

"I may have slept with you, but I **don't **want to marry you Niklaus!" I continued. He didn't respond, but just kept staring into the night.

"You're really fucking crazy!" I screamed as I crossed my arms sternly, just like a little spoiled girl who didn't get what she wanted.

"And you're truly mad, my love," he replied still without a hint of emoticon in his deep, British, voice.

"I wish I never slept with you! I fucking hate you!" I shot back. I didn't hate him, but at the moment I was so mad at him that the words just flew right out of my mouth. He didn't even flinch at my statement.

I suddenly grabbed him from his shirt, in attempt to shake him, as he wasn't paying attention to me. He then, broke his gaze from the window and turned to stare into my chocolate brown eyes, then to my hands which were still laced in his shirt. While gazing into my eyes with his cold, hard stare, as if in a slow motion, he clutched my wrists which were still on his shirt and pinned them to my sides. Then he pushed me lightly back in my seat, and his gaze returned to the carriage's window.

I nibbled on my nails as I was furious. God, I wanted to tear this carriage apart. It was like suddenly everything came tumbling down. Niklaus, was about to force me into marriage, I was so fucking hungry and his crazy family was after us. Great. Just how I wanted to spend my life.

Shortly after, I felt the carriage stop. Niklaus suddenly grabbed my arm and whisked us both to the front-door of a small church.

"I can't believe, I'm about to do this!" I hissed at him quietly, in attempt to control my anger.

"You're doing this, because I want you to," he hissed back as we walked into the church to find a priest there, his back facing us. He was on his knees, quietly praying.

"And deep down you know you want to too," he whispered in my ear before he rushed to the priest with his vampire speed, and grabbed him by the throat.

"You will marry us, without asking a question," I heard him whisper, "and after we're done, you will sleep for a few hours and when you wake up you will not remember us, understood?" he continued as he suddenly let him go. The old priest nodded slowly in a trance while mumbling something in response.

Niklaus came to my side and grabbed my arm.

"Go on my love," he whispered nodding to the altar as I didn't move an inch.

"No," I growled, still not shifting from the spot.

"Don't be a baby now, Elena," he warned me as he pushed me gently up the aisle.

"I hate you," I whispered as I heard the priest slowly commencing his speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony.." the priest rambled as I slowly tuned out his voice and kept staring right into Niklaus' eyes.

"Do you, Niklaus, take Elena to be your wife? Through sickness and health..." the priest continued.

"Blah blah," I whispered as Niklaus replied steadily, "I do."

"Do you, Elena, take Niklaus to be your husband, through-," the priest managed to say when I cut him off and replied simply, "I do," just to get this done and over with.

"I – I pronounce you husband and wi -" the priest's quivering voice managed to say before he was interrupted once more with a loud bang coming from the church's door.

"Who goes there?" the priest's thin voice squeaked into the night, as we couldn't see anyone. Niklaus dropped my hand, and he sped to the door in attempt to search for clues. I circled the church slowly, then I heard a faint gasp. I turned around and saw the priest lying on the floor, with his throat torn out, and his opened eyes staring at the ceiling. I gasped softly as I realized that someone was after us.

"Niklaus..." I whispered softly, shaking, looking around trying to watch out for something or someone.

"Nick..." I breathed again in the silence of the night. I couldn't see him anywhere. Where was he? I suddenly felt someone clamping a hand over my mouth.

"Aahhh!" I screamed, but it only came out in a muffled sound.

"LET GO OF ME!" I tried screaming, but something like, Et o oh me, came out.

"NIKLAUS!" I shrieked again, before suddenly everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I'm planning the story 'might' be about 50 chapters long? Not sure though. Have written till the 19th chapter and planned till about the 31st chapter. There might be some major twists coming up. Please DON'T FORGET to REVIEW! It is **extremely** important to me that I know whether you guys are liking the story or not.

Shannon x


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10**

**Elena POV**

I felt a warm ray of sunlight hit my face, as I slowly stirred. I opened my eyes, and quickly closed them again. They hurt with the contact of the sudden light.

I opened them slowly again, and I let them adjust to the surroundings.

I did not recognize the place. I could not move. I felt so weak and dirty. I looked down and saw that my arms and legs were tied to a limp wooden chair. My lovely red dress was nowhere in sight and I was only in my under garments, a white shirt and white pantaloons which were slightly bloodied. I quickly whipped my head around, but all I could see were walls, and a little wooden door, where only a person who bent down could go through it.

"Help me, please!" I screamed as my voice echoed throughout the room.

"And she's finally conscious," I heard a gruff male voice behind me.

I could not recognize the voice either.

"Who are you?" I asked, fear in my voice. The man didn't respond.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled at the man.

"My name is Michael," he told me smirking deviously as he came into my view. He had short blonde hair, similar to Niklaus, but he looked much older than him. Maybe late forties, I thought with disgust.

"And such a temper she has. You are feisty; I can see why the bastard has not killed you yet, perhaps he is waiting for a full moon..." his voice trailed off as he saw me summing everything up.

"You're Niklaus' father?" I questioned the man, not believing who I had found myself captive of.

"Well, not exactly father, but you get the idea," he continued still smirking. I did not like his smirk. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"Where's Niklaus?" I probed, slightly quivering. I wanted to go home – home, to Niklaus. Where was he? Was he coming for me?

"He is not here of course. He managed to escape me from the church, but we know he will come for you," he replied impatiently.

"We?" I realized that he must be with the rest of the family. He did not respond, he only came near. Very near that I could feel his steady breathing, slowly slapping me against my face. He kept looking into my eyes, as if he was searching for something.

I shrieked in agony as I felt a wooden stake entering my left thigh. He broke into a maniacal laughter. He was truly evil, much more evil than Niklaus I realized. As he calmed down from his fits of laughter, he gazed into my eyes and in a low steady voice ordered me, "You will not move," while he removed the ropes I was tied with.

When he finished, I wanted to speed away, but I could not. I tried to struggle, but I found myself immobile. He brought a knife from behind his back and handed it to me.

"Now you will take this knife and plunge it into your stomach," he commanded me again, still not looking away from my eyes.

I found myself reaching out for the knife and driving it through my abdominal. I Why did I do that?

"You are insane!" I yelled at him as I shrieked in pain. I was taking short ragged breaths, as if I was suffocating. The pain was dulling because of my super healing.

"I never get tired of hearing that," he replied back simply as he stared into my eyes.

"Now you keep doing that until I command you to stop," he instructed in a bored tone. Then he left the room in a flash.

I stared at him in disbelieve for a long moment, before I removed the knife from my stomach in a gasp and found myself plunging it in my belly once again without a choice. I cried in pain again. Where was Nick? How could he leave me here?

My breathing was far more worse now. In the silence of the room, that was all I could hear.

Myself panting, hard.

I hammered the knife in my stomach once again, and kept going and going, waiting for his approval to stop.

Between the stabbing, harsh pain, his maniacal laughter and my screaming I found myself losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a gasp. I was still in that filthy room and I was still immobile. I tried to scan the room from the corner of my eyes, since my head would not budge. Nick still had not come for me and I doubt that he would. He was not about to walk in his father's trap, just to save me. I was nothing to him, probably just a means for him to break the curse. He would finally end me and become a wolf again.<p>

"Finally.. . took you long enough," I heard his strong voice mutter from behind me.

"Damn.." I whispered as I realized that more pain and suffering was coming next.

"Just kill me and be done with it," I growled at him, with little energy I could find.

"Now why would I kill you, when torturing you is so much more fun?" Michael replied with a grin.

"Ugh..." I exhaled loudly as he slowly made his way towards me and into my view.

Then he kneeled before me and took my hand in his. He looked me in the eyes.

"Drop your ring," he growled at me.

I wanted to scream and fight it, but once again I found myself obeying his orders. I reached out for my ring, and let it slide down to the floor.

"Now, for the fun part..." he said with another grin.

I shook my head repeatedly, realizing what I was about to experience.

"No... don't," I whispered. Niklaus please don't let me go through this, I thought.

"NIKLAUS!" I screamed as I stared hopelessly at the ceiling. Michael broke into fits of laughter as he slowly made his way towards one of the walls and got hold of a rope which was hanging from the ceiling . As he was about to pull it downwards, I heard a large banging sound.

What was happening? Who was there? I thought.

"Elena..." I heard his angelic, broken voice say from behind me.

I gasped in relief. There was my savior.

"Nick..." I whispered smiling with the last bit of strength I could find, and then my whole world went black.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. I took in the surroundings. I was back in my chamber, in Niklaus' castle. I was lying in my comfortable bed and Elijah was there. He was sitting on a chair which was placed right beside my bed.<p>

"Elijah?" I whispered softly, while I started to sit up.

"Yes it's me," he smiled kindly at me as he caressed my face tenderly.

"Wait, how did I move? Michael compelled me to stay put in that chair," I said slowly.

"Don't forget, Niklaus also has the power to compel you, so I assume that was his doing," he replied slowly.

"Oh, where is Niklaus?" I asked, my heart crashing into a million tiny pieces as I remembered him. Elijah's face turned from a beam into a frown. He then slowly removed his hand away from my face and stood up.

"They took him Elena," he claimed while he stared out of my window like Niklaus did a few nights ago.

"What? Who?" I panicked as I sped towards him with my vampire speed.

"My family," he replied still looking out of my window.

"No!" I yelled as I kicked my bedroom's bookcase and it broke down in a fraction of a second.

"Now calm down, my dear," he warned me gently.

"Calm Down?" I shrieked again as I paced in my room. He did not respond back.

"How did they take him?" I asked Elijah as I moved towards him. He turned around and simply told me, "When he came for you, Elena. They took him."

"Why don't you do something Elijah? He's your brother!" I begged him as I stared into his eyes, but they showed nothing but sympathy towards me.

"It is not my place to do so," he replied back as he left my room in a flash and slammed the door after him. I was left there looking at the spot where Elijah had been.

I slid down the wall and crumpled to the floor as I hugged my knees to my chest. I missed him terribly. I missed all of him, his soft side, his demanding side and even his evil side. I had to do something. He was trapped in there because of me. I knew I had to save him, even if it killed me.

I did not know how but I managed to get up from the floor and trot bravely down the stairs. I was still wearing my night clothes; probably one of the servants dressed me after Niklaus' father tortured me, I shuddered at that thought and pushed it to the back of my mind as I kept descending the stairs to find Elijah.

"Elijah!" I called and within a second he was at my side. I turned to look at him.

"If you're not going to help me save my husband, you should at least tell me where your family is," I asked him as I searched his eyes.

"You wedded him?" he whispered, his eyes widening.

"Yes I did," I replied back confidently. He sighed loudly and paced hurriedly in the study. I kept staring at him, waiting for him to throw a tantrum which was an unusual thing for him to do, or at least say something.

He then grabbed me suddenly and we were running through the woods at an amazingly super-fast speed. I was hunched on his back because he probably knew I would not be able to run that fast. After all he was an Original, just like Niklaus.

After travelling all afternoon, we arrived at an enormous castle. It was much bigger than Niklaus'. I could see that it was well guarded by tons of soldiers, which I guessed where vampires. I could see them from every angle of the castle. It was a matter of time before they spotted us. I knew it was a suicide mission, but I did not care. Yes, I was mad, but which such an evil husband, what would one expect.

"Here we are," Elijah claimed as we arrived.

"You're going to stay with me?" I asked surprisingly when he didn't budge after I climbed off his back.

"Who's going to save a damsel in distress if I'm not there?" he replied with a half-smile that made me remember why we bonded in the first place. I smiled back.

"What's the plan Elijah?" I whispered to him, careful not to alert the guards with our presence.

"I am going to try a negotiate a deal with my father," Elijah responded back with a sad smile.

His face then twisted in pain and a soft groan erupted from his chest as he came crumpling down to the floor. An arrow was shot through his chest, from the back. I gasped softly as I felt a stabbing pain in my chest too, and then for the second time that day, everything went pitch black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I just couldn't focus :( For those who also read my Delena fanfic, I would like to say that the story IS NOT READY! Because a lot have asked me if it's done, and I repeat IT'S NOT :) There's still a lot to come like 20 more chapters or so, not sure yet, but it is definitely not the end. I just couldn't find myself to write. Also, have you seen the latest TVD episode? It was totally amazing, and loved both the DELENA KISS and the little KLENA scenes :) Now back to this fanfic; hope you like it :) Please it's VERY important for me, for you to REVIEW!

Shannon x


	11. Chapter 11

**~Chapter 11**

**Elena POV**

I woke up suddenly when I heard a gruff voice with a heavy British accent yelling, "You don't seem to learn do you?"

I looked up to see Michael. His blonde hair gleaming, his blue eyes sparkling in delight and his features were as rough as ever.

"Michael…" I realized out loud with a sigh as my head dropped down. I noticed that I was once again tied to a chair, both my arms and legs. I looked up again and noticed that this time I was in a room. It was a very huge room. It had all kinds of decorations – the finest paintings, large tables, golden thrones. It also had an enormous door. It seemed like a ballroom to me. I could see five other beautiful people in the room.

"Lord Michael," he corrected me gruffly while growling at me.

"Who are you?" I whispered hoarsely, my voice barely audible as I inspected those five people. Beauty seemed to radiate from each and every one of them. I was utterly amazed by them, without even knowing why.

"Doppelganger, meet my Original children," he retorted back with a sneer as he pointing towards the five figures lined up next to each other, all sitting on red and gold thrones.

"This is Ruby," he said pointing towards a girl who was probably about 18 years old. She had jet black waist-length hair and vivid, that looked like almost violet, eyes. She smirked lightly.

"Aaron," he introduced his son, who was sitting next to Ruby. I could see that he was quite similar to his sister, with his raven messy black hair, but with electric green eyes. He also had firm cheekbones. Aaron raised an eyebrow in my direction, and sneered.

I could tell that Michael was enjoying my terror as he listed his invincible children all one by one.

"Kol," he said introducing the next son. He had short dark brown hair and his features were quite similar to Elijah's. Kol raised an eyebrow in my direction, and flashed me a handsome smile.

"Eliza," the next daughter was named. She had straight brown hair, very similar to my shade, and had lovely midnight black eyes. She sighed loudly and looked impatiently at her nails.

"Rebekah," he said, introducing the next one. Rebekah had waist-length blonde hair, and green cunning eyes. She studied me carefully like a hunter watching its prey, even though I was a vampire myself.

"And lastly..." Wait, I thought there were seven children. These five and then Niklaus and Elijah, I calculated to myself.

I looked around me slowly, waiting for something to happen. Lord Michael and his children as if in a steady rhythm they moved their head to the left and held their gaze on the decorated, enormous door. What's going on? I thought, strongly clutching the sides of my chair.

"Niklaus," he replied sneering. Wait, WHAT?!

I saw Niklaus emerge from the huge door, walking slowly towards us. He looked strangely different. His handsome golden hair had been cropped quite short. He walked towards his family, slowly as if in a trance. He looked so beautiful, so much it hurt to look at him. He was wearing a dark blue suit. He truly looked like a prince.

"Niklaus?" I whispered as overwhelming tears came rushing down my cheeks. He approached me, he seemed like he did not recognize me. What happened to Elijah?

"Nick…" my voice trailed off as he did not even bother to look at me. He just went in front of his father and bowed down to him.

"Yes father?" he asked him monotonously, lacking his usual attitude.

"I'd like you to meet our new, pet and vein tap, Elena Petrova," he introduced me, as Niklaus' eyes roamed over my body. I was not such a sight at that moment. My brown curled hair was ruffled and tangled. My face was surely a very pale colour since I had not fed in a long time and I was still wearing my bed clothes. A cream corset with knee-length pantaloons.

"How can you feed from me? Last time I checked I was a vampire," I requested, my voice alarmed.

"Since you're a newborn vampire and the Doppelganger, your blood smells mesmerizing, so it will do. Plus things were getting dull around here, you will be a good addition to the basement," he replied back still sneering at me. Then he signaled three guards and they all lined up using their vampire speed in front of him, next to each other.

"Beat her up until she cannot move an inch," he ordered with a high steady voice that gave me shivers. I clenched my jaw and fists as I saw the three guards coming my way. Michael sat back in his throne and watched with an amused smile.

Firstly, they staked me with a wooden stake and a substance which made my insides burn.

I howled in pain as they started to remove the ropes around my arms and legs. I tried to run for it but I could not. Then I prepared myself for the pain.

One of the guards shot me with a wooden bullet in my shoulder. I did not even have the time to register that pain because another guard repeatedly kicked me in the stomach so much that I started coughing blood. I groaned loudly on the floor. My gaze flickered to Lord Michael. There he was, smirking. He was almost laughing and Niklaus was next to him, just like he truly belonged there. He was watching me intently, looking amused.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he remember me? Why was he not doing anything? And why was he on his father's side? I thought he hated him.

"Niklaus!" I managed to scream in pure agony as one of the guards stabbed me with a wooden stake in my thigh, then in the middle of my back. The stake cut through me so much that I could see its sharpened end coming out of my stomach. I whimpered in pain again as I found myself slowly losing my voice from too much screaming.

"Nick… Please, can't you hear me?" I whispered. I realized I was slowly starting to lose consciousness. I could see the Original siblings smirking to each other, my pain clearly amusing them. I looked at a pair of strange brown eyes – eyes that only held concern. Those eyes belonged to Kol.

"Say SOMETHING!" I screamed with all my might before a guard slammed my head onto the floor. Niklaus just looked at me emotionless. He only shot me a sympathetic look.

"No, he will not say anything little one," Lord Michael interrupted with a smirk.

"I will end you," I hissed at him as my hands balled up into fists. I tried to block out the pain, but it was impossible.

"Sure you will," he sneered before a maniacal laughter erupted from his throat.

He motioned to his guards and they let me go. He first nodded to me, and then to the chair I was sitting in. In a fraction of a second the guards had grabbed me and forced me on the chair and so once again I was tied to that thing.

"The ring," Lord Michael commanded as one of the guards removed the ring that my life depended on.

"NO!" I screeched as it slowly left my fore-finger, and slid down to the floor. I knew what was coming next. Another guard then made his way to a nearby window and suddenly – no! He moved the curtain. I listened to my skin sizzling from the exposure to the sun.

I screamed in pain and all I could her in that enormous room was my screaming and shrieking. My skin was on fire, and I could not stop screaming in agony. I continued to shriek, seeing my pale skin turning violet.

I knew I was about to die. I felt my whole body shutting down.

"I love you Nick," I managed to whisper in a barely audible tone before my vision became blurred and everything went pitch black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There, another chapter :) A little more torturing in this one, and not just physically. You can see that I created my own names and appearances for the Original Children.

_'Klena D'_ in a review asked me how many chapters will I be putting up for this story, so I'd like to say that I don't know yet exactly, but more than 30 chapters for sure. The story will also be skipping some time and it will eventually evolve to 1864 and I hope that lastly, the present. Already planned how the 1864 chapters will be, but still unsure about the present ones. Also still not sure whether to create my own storyline for the present or follow the actual show's one. Well, we'll see later on :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try not to leave to much too time to update :)

Please it's very important for me that you guys REVIEW!

Shannon x


	12. Chapter 12

**~Chapter 12**

**Elena POV**

I started to stir and groaned as I shifted in my position. I found myself in a dusty old cellar. I tried to move, but I could not. Not just because my feet and arms where shackled, but because I also felt numb. Then I realized – my body was filled with cuts, bruises and burns. This cellar was nothing compared to the one Niklaus had held me a prisoner in. Oh, Niklaus. I felt my heart break at the slightest thought of him. Where was he? My heart ached for him.

I heard someone slowly heading towards the cell. I was surprised to find out I could still hear after that one hell of a torture. I strained my neck and gasped – Oh god. It was Niklaus.

He was walking in a slow pace, in a monotonous rhythm. His sight was fixed on the wall behind me. He looked indifferent; an emotionless expression was set on his face.

"Here," he said sharply to me while he handed me a cup of blood. I drank it instantly and I could feel myself healing miraculously. All of my injuries suddenly faded away.

"Wh-why did you give me the blood?" I whispered.

"Father said to bring it to you, so I did," he answered in a monotonous voice.

"He wants your blood to be lovely when we'll be coming to feed on you," he continued.

"Niklaus? Do you remember me?" I asked him my hoarse voice quivering slightly.

"I am sorry my love, but I do not seem to know you," he snapped at me, in a tone that screamed nothing, but sarcasm and hate. I gasped at his sharpness.

"I am your wife Nik," I replied my voice trailing off as I could see from his face that he clearly did not recognize me.

"You must be mistaken, I have no wife," he shot back at me as he sped away from the room. I could feel tears slowly stinging my eyes as they came trailing down my cheeks. I just hugged my knees to my chest and sat there on the cold floor, crying softly to myself.

* * *

><p>Days passed, and no one ever came. Neither to visit nor to torture. Niklaus, where are you? I thought to myself. Then I heard voices coming near. Maybe it was Niklaus. Maybe he finally remembered me and he was coming to get me out of this hell, I thought with the tiniest bit of hope.<p>

"Hello, Elena," Lord Michael greeted me and with that all of his children lined up behind him like soldiers waiting for his order, including my Niklaus. I realized that Elijah was once again absent. Where was he?

There were once again three guards. I could not figure out if they were the ones who almost tortured me to death. That memory was a big blur.

"Children, I once again present you the doppelganger, our new and lovely pet," he sneered with sarcasm, as he broke into fits of laughter. Ruby, Aaron and Rebekah smirked, while Eliza looked away, bored and Kol's eyes eyed me carefully. Niklaus, once again looked like he was in some kind of a trance. His eyes were empty and soulless. Then it all made sense. He was compelled. That seemed to be the only explanation, but was it possible for an Original to compel another one? Maybe the father could, I thought clenching my fist.

"Who would like the honour to taste her first?" he asked patronizingly his children. No one responded.

"Can I feed on her father?" Ruby spoke out, licking her lips hungrily.

"So eager aren't we?" he told her with a smirk. She gave him a shrug.

"But not for now Ruby. Let me choose," he continued, once again sneering. His children were all looking at him with gleaming eyes, as if only one of them was going to be awarded a shining new toy from their father – all but Niklaus and Kol. Niklaus' gaze was still locked on the wall behind me, while Kol was still watching me.

"How about…" his voice trailed off as he looked from one to one, trying to figure out who to choose. I could not believe that my suffer could be of amusement to certain people.

"Niklaus? Would you like to do the honour, my son?" he continued, his features turning into ones of enjoyment.

"Yes, father," he replied monotonously as he robotically moved towards my cell.

"No, Niklaus..." I tried as a guard opened the cell and Niklaus moved towards me. He gently grabbed my chin and tilted it up.

"Please don't…" I whispered softly as I gaze into his eyes.

"I love you," I mouthed to him, tears hurriedly making their way down to my chin. I could have sworn that for a fraction of a second, I saw a flash of guilt and another one filled with love, but they were both gone in the same second I thought I saw them.

I slowly shook my head as his face moved slowly towards my neck. I quivered under him and then in a flash I felt his fangs.

I groaned at the sudden contact of his flash with my neck. The stabbing pain in my throat I felt was enormous. It was the pain of having the blood drawn unwillingly. His head, which was buried in my neck slowly, rose.

"No one asked you to stop Niklaus," his father ordered in a sharp and scary tone.

"Yes father," he replied slowly, and in a second his head was buried in my throat again.

I whimpered in pain as I felt my life once again fading away.

"S-s-stop…" I managed to whisper in a broken voice, but he continued as if he did not hear me.

"That's enough for now, Niklaus," Michael commanded.

"We don't want you losing consciousness on us before we got to the fun part now do we?" he continued with a pleased grin.

Niklaus faintly nodded, stood up and walked back towards the line where his brothers and sisters were.

"Who's next?" Lord Michael asked, his gaze flickering from one child to another.

"I would like a go, if I may Father," Rebekah's melodic voice jumped in while she moved in front of her father.

"Of course, my lovely daughter," he replied back as he took her hand and gently led her to my cell. I closed my eyes as I felt her sit beside me. Then she suddenly grabbed my face and my scream echoed through the whole house as I felt the sharp jabbing pain of the pointed fangs on my throat. After taking just enough to leave me barely alive, she stood up, licked her lips and went back to her place in line.

"Well, we are done for the day. We'll see you soon Elena," he told me grinning. I saw the lined up children leaving the room and then with one last smirk Lord Michael left too.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" I whispered in a low, hoarse voice as I suddenly felt my consciousness slipping away.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start as I heard my cellar door open slowly. I saw a small maid running in. She had a small chalice filled with a red substance. I sniffed. It was blood. I felt my fangs creeping out as she handed me the chalice.<p>

"Here, Miss, drink…" she whispered softly in a heavy British accent. She looked in her early teens. She had blue eyes, and short cropped brown hair which was a slightly darker shade than mine. She reminded me of my sister, Kalina.

I drank hurriedly and I felt my neck punctures heal quickly.

"Ah... Thank you," I thanked her kindly as she stood up, and was about to make a run for it before she softly told me, "Do not tell anyone I did this Miss, otherwise I would be dead," she whispered, her little voice quivering as she grabbed her long ragged skirt and turned around to leave.

"No need to tell anyone, I already know everything I need," a low, deep voice said. Whose voice was it? Michael's? I couldn't quite recognize it. Then the figure slowly came into my view.

It was Niklaus.

"No! Niklaus don't!" I screamed as an old memory came rushing back of when little Felicia didn't obey him. He simply shrugged and sped towards her. She trembled under him as he stared right into her eyes.

"This is what happens to naughty girls," he hissed at her, smirking as he sank his fangs into her little throat. Her high-pitched piercing scream echoed through the whole castle.

He kept draining her and she just could not stop screaming. I could feel her shriek vibrate throughout my own body. I closed my eyes, shutting them hard as tears made tracks down my cheeks.

Then after what seemed like forever, her screams started to slowly fade away. Then her body fell down to the floor. Limp and lifeless. Niklaus then licked some blood he had on his wrist, gave me a quick smirk and sped away.

I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another late update, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best though :) Not much to say about this chapter, just enjoy!

Shannon x


	13. Chapter 13

**~Chapter 13**

**Elena POV**

I felt myself wake up, later that day as I heard some frantic whispers.

"No, go away…" I whispered as I shifted in my position and placed my hands in front of my face as a shield.

"Leave me alone..." I groaned again in attempt to block everything out and get some sleep.

"Elena…" I heard someone whisper again. I recognized that voice. I quickly opened my eyes and frantically searched the room as a figure made its way over to me.

"Elijah?" I whispered back, not knowing if I felt happy or not, "Please, not you too. Don't hurt me," I begged softly as I tried to cover my own body and shelter myself with my arms.

"I would never do such thing," he replied softly as he neared the cell and pressed himself against the door since he could not get in.

"I am not working with my family, they think I am, but I am truly not," he whispered quietly as he looked around the room like he was searching for someone listening in to our conversation.

"No?" I whispered back in relief, joyful tears slowly creeping from the ends of my eyes.

"No," he whispered back as a smile crept across his features. I was truly delighted that I had someone on my side, especially since it was Elijah. He was like a brother to me.

"I love them Elena, they're my family, but I cannot stand by them while they torture an innocent like you are," Elijah added with a sad smile.

"But you stood by Niklaus, how come?" I whispered back, curiously.

"What Niklaus and I have is… complicated," he murmured as his voice trailed off. He missed his brother, I could tell, even though he was evil and a killer. Elijah and I were not so different; we both loved a cruel man.

"Elijah, we have to stop them, they got Niklaus and they're feeding on me and –" I managed to say before he interrupted me.

"I know, they held me a prisoner, and when they asked about you, I told them that I had nothing to do with you and that all I wanted was to be reunited with them. I was always the honest and honorable one in our family so they did not use witches to control me," he replied sadly.

"So they did use compulsion…" my voice trailed off before asking confused, "How can an Original compel another one of its kind?"

"My father was in fact the first vampire on this Earth, so he can just as easily control everyone and everything with his compulsion. Even Originals," he explained as I softly cried for my now long lost husband. I realized that I had truly lost Nick.

"Please don't cry Elena," Elijah softly whispered to me.

"How can't I? He's gone Elijah… I've lost him forever," I replied hoarsely as more and more tears came sliding down my cheeks.

Elijah just stared at me sympathetically, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry my dear," he told me softly before standing up, and speeding away.

I continued sobbing and rotting in that dusty old cellar with the hope that one day I would be free and so would my Niklaus.

I could hear some faint footsteps from the slight hearing sense I had left.

"Who goes there?" I whispered from my dim cellar as I saw a shadow creeping near.

"It's me again," a very familiar voice murmured in a soft voice.

"Oh thank god it's you Elijah!" I sighed in delight as I realized that I was not going to be tortured just yet.

"I have news my dear. Good news," he whispered as he sat just outside my closed cellar door.

"I once heard that compulsion will wear off once the one who compelled is dead. I am not sure that's even true, but we can give it a try," he replied with a smile.

"Really?" I asked, my face I could guess was filled with hope, "but how can we kill him Elijah? He must be truly immortal," I replied sadly, as I crawled towards Elijah.

"No one on this Earth is truly invincible, dear Elena, not even my father, not even Niklaus," he explained softly to me. He put his hand through the cellar's door. Then he placed his hand over mine.

"I can get a silver dagger dipped in white oak ash. With it one can temporarily kill any kind of Original, except my brother of course, but it's enough to rid Klaus from father's compulsion," he whispered as he squeezed my arm and smiled at me.

"I'll have to ask my fellow witch to do a spell for me since the dagger can kill any demon who tries to kill another one of its kind," he continued. "After all she owes me after I saved her life," he muttered to himself. I realized that everything should turn out just fine.

"Oh, thank you!" I cried with happiness. I wanted to hug him, but of course I could not because of the goddamn cell's door.

Then I heard footsteps. Oh my god, we were going to get caught. My eyes flickered to Elijah's face. He searched frantically around the room and placed his forefinger in front of his mouth, signaling me to be quiet.

I hoped it was not Michael. He would torture both of us and we would never see the end of it. I gasped softly as Niklaus came into our view.

"Brother, why is it that you are here?" Niklaus asked Elijah with a stern look as his empty eyes flickered from Elijah's to mine and then back to Elijah's.

"I was about to take a sip, brother. After all isn't that what she's here for?" he replied back shrugging and smirking. My eyes widened. I trembled at Elijah's tone and his smirk. I never saw this type of smirk on him before. He was truly a marvelous actor.

"Go ahead then brother, I won't stop you," Niklaus replied back pointing towards me as he signaled a guard to open the cellar.

"Never mind, I will come down another time then, brother," Elijah replied back casually, shrugging, signaling the guard to stay where he was.

"I said, go ahead, brother," Niklaus hissed in Elijah's face. Elijah turned into my direction and looked into my empty eyes and locked his gaze with mine. I knew what was coming next. He nodded slowly towards Niklaus, and stepped into the cellar.

Elijah slowly neared me and tilted my chin, just like Niklaus did the last time he fed on me. Elijah's eyes looked sorry and I was sure mine looked horrified.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed. I sighed before biting my lip in order to control my screaming this time.

Elijah then, sank his fangs into my delicate skin. I could not restrain my screaming with the sudden sharp, penetrating stab in my neck. After what seemed like forever, he let go of me and left me stumble to the floor weakly. He stood up, unhurriedly and made his way over to Niklaus.

"There. Done," he told Niklaus simply as he shrugged once again and left the room.

I felt I was going to break down and cry, but no. I had to be strong in front of Niklaus; I wasn't going to give him any satisfaction. He was now staring at me intently.

"What are you staring at?" I spit at him from the floor as I heard him chuckle lightly.

"You're so beautiful, my dear. Even in such a mess..." he replied, his voice trailing off as his lips curled into a soft smile. It was a genuine smile that he used to share with me after we made love. Oh, how much my heart longs for you Niklaus.

"I love you Nick…" I whispered to him as a single tear came rolling down my cheek, "For now and forever," I continued, repeating his words he once said to me before closing my eyes, to hold the tears back.

"Elena..." he whispered as he came near. He sounded so much like Niklaus I knew. Was he remembering me? A spark of hope lit up inside me.

"Do you have any idea how pathetic you sound?" he whispered as his lips once again curled into his usual malevolent smile. If I did not know any better I might have shivered.

He slowly opened the door to my cell and entered it, walking in monotonously. He signaled a guard, and the guard immediately brought him a wooden chair. Niklaus sat on it and motioned for me to go to him.

"Go to hell!" I screamed with all my might as I punched at his chest with the remaining strength I had left, but he did not even stumble back. He just let me beat him while giving me a sympathetic look.

"Only if you're there with me…" he continued his eyes as soulless as ever.

"Go away," I hissed at him as I shut my eyes for what must have seemed the millionth time that day in order to make the tears go away. His face twisted into an angry expression and he suddenly sat up and grabbed me with his speed and made me sit on his lap.

"Let me go," I growled emphasizing each word. I tried to move but I could not even budge, his hold was far stronger than mine.

"Now, now. What do we have here? A damsel in distress…" he whispered before sinking his fangs into my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Updated as fast as I could :) And there is Elijah! Hope you don't find the compulsion thing too freaky. Enjoy :)

Shannon x


	14. Chapter 14

**~Chapter 14**

**Elena POV**

I spent several weeks in that cellar. I could not stand it any longer. I had been sitting on the floor since I had been brought in. Sometimes I would also lie down on it, collecting all the dirt and dust that there was. Blood was also smeared on the ground and on the walls surrounding the cellar, gathering, day after day, night after night, but no one ever came to clean it up.

I was still in my bed clothes that I came dressed as, in the first place, and no one ever dared to at least bring me a ragged blanket. It was very cold every day, especially at night and also because I was in a dungeon placed in the basement. It was so freezing, that all I could hear in the night was the sound of my chattering teeth.

I was sure my face was such an ugly pale grey colour, mostly because of the loss of blood and the lack of feeding, but also because I was not feeling well. Suffering from the withdrawal of Niklaus was much more painful than all of the torture Michael had put me through. I could not believe that after all the time that I had spent denying my feelings towards the monster, and as I came to understand how and why I felt that way, he was taken away from me. I would often pray to God that hell would be over soon, even if it meant giving up – dying. I could no longer bear to live another second without him beside me.

I might have sounded mad and ridiculous to claim that I came to love such a beast and seeing all the horrible things that he had done to other people, it made me feel like a monster myself. The truth was that Niklaus was truly a part of me. He invaded me. I did not know how to describe the feeling that I was currently experiencing. It was like a magnetic attraction, he was the magnet and I was the magnetic object. I was drawn and connected to both his human side and his vampire side.

My blood was decreasing by the second as the Original children and Lord Michael came to visit for at least twice a day. Sometimes it would be just Lord Michael coming down for a bite and then he would leave me there lying like a ragged doll, lifeless on the ground, or it would be one of the Original children, since they have all been given permission to come and go as the pleased.

I did not care when the children came for a sip, I would just shut my mouth and leave them to comment on my feisty, stupid behavior or my horrible, ugly appearance. They would enjoy their drink, bitch about it and then leave in a flash.

But when Niklaus came, it was different – much different. Elijah managed to stay away without raising suspicions from his family, but Niklaus came every day of every week. He never missed seeing me and of course feeding from me. He would enter my cell as I laid there helpless, fearing what would be coming next. It was painful both physically and emotionally to have him draw my blood unwillingly while I would whisper weakly to him to stop.

Then one night, I saw a figure drawing near.

"Who's there?" I whispered hoarsely into the night, as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"It's me Elena," whispered Elijah as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh Elijah, where were you? I thought Michael had compelled you too!" I cried softly as he came near. He looked good, extremely good, unlike me. His hair was cut off like Niklaus'. I wonder if that was a family tradition or something, I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I did not want them to catch us," he whispered again as he sat on the floor just behind the cellar. I crawled beside the door too, and only the door was between us.

"Did you find the dagger?" I whispered softly, as a spark of hope was lit in my heart when I thought of the Niklaus' end of compulsion.

"Yes I have, I just need a witch to spell it for me, otherwise it will end you," he whispered back as he slowly took hold of my hand and ran a finger along my dirty, scaled palm.

"Oh what have they done to you, my Elena?" he murmured softly to himself, before sighing. I would not have heard any it, if it wasn't for the tiny bit of vampire super-hearing I had left. Then he abruptly stood up.

"I must go now, Iwill be back soon. This time with the dagger," he claimed with a determined yet soft voice.

"Thank you Elijah. Now goodbye and take care," I whispered to him giving him my regards, not knowing when I would see him again. Maybe it would be a week, maybe a day, or even months. I shuddered lightly at that thought.

Elijah left in a flash and I was once again on my own. Oh, how much I hated that place and how much I missed my Niklaus.

"Niklaus, where are you?" I cried softly into the night before I felt myself slipping out of consciousness.

It might have been a day or two later, I was not sure, when Niklaus came to visit. He slowly came into my view. He was as beautiful as ever. A true Greek God, I thought to myself, as he smirked in my direction. I just looked away, tilted my head backwards and stared at the ceiling.

"How is my Elena today?" he asked smirking, knowing that I would not answer as I never did.

"Such a beauty beneath all that blood and dirt," he whispered to himself, in his lovely British accent, before in a flash he was opening my cellar's door and slowly entering.

"I brought you a gift, my sweet," he murmured to me. My eyes immediately flickered to him.

"You're lying," I declared, my voice hoarse and almost breaking from the lack of nutrients.

"Then what do you think is this…" he replied, trailing off as his lips curled into a smirk. He slowly brought his hand up and showed me a chalice.

"Yeah and what's that?" I replied again in a low, hoarse voice.

"Take a deep breath, my love…" he answered as he patiently waited for me.

I sniffed impatiently knowing that he was lying.

I stopped and spun my head in a fraction of a second in his direction.

"Blood," I whispered as I gulped.

It was blood.

Oh, God. I had to have it. I tried to run for it, but I was frozen on the spot. It reminded me of how weak I was.

"Yes. That's right," he whispered as a small smile slowly crept across his features.

"Give me that," I whispered in a low, threatening voice.

Niklaus once again smirked and slowly brought the small chalice to my lips and helped me drink it. I held on to him while he cupped my face with one hand.

After I gulped it down, he threw the chalice out of the cellar and signaled a guard to bring him a small chair, like every time he came here.

"Why did you do that?" I inquired him. My voice was much better, much clearer. It sounded more determined and stronger than the other weak and vulnerable one that I was used to hear before.

"Your body was close to shutting down, my dear," he declared as he motioned for me to go sit on his lap, as always.

"Why didn't you let it, then?" I claimed as I slowly stood up and robotically crept beside him, and sat on his lap. He looked into my chocolate eyes just as I stared in his pale blue ones. Then I realized. I knew they reflected no emotion towards anything or anyone, but as much as they showed emptiness at that instant I could see a tiny flicker of love.

They immediately softened as he softly caressed my tangled, messy chocolate hair. He didn't say anything back. I was surprised that the great Niklaus was for once, speechless. He just buried himself in my neck and softly kissed the delicate flesh. I shivered at his touch. I felt his sharp fangs grazing over my delicate, but filthy throat. I was shocked how they all enjoyed drinking from me even though I was extremely dirty.

Then he sank his fangs into my skin. I did not even dare to scream anymore. I knew it was all in vain. No one would ever hear my cries, and no one would even dare to come and help. I knew I gave them more satisfaction when I shrieked, after all that is what vampires loved. Fear.

After a long sip, he slowly raised his face from my neck, and breathed slowly from his teeth. He licked his lips, and his face changed into his normal one once again. Niklaus caressed my dark hair once more, before gently pushing me away from him and to the floor.

I stumbled to the ground, weakly as I saw him standing up to leave. His eyes once again as soulless as ever and the love that I had felt radiating from him just in the previous seconds faded away, leaving me cold and empty inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**~Chapter 15**

**Elena POV**

"Elena..." I heard someone whisper softly later that day. I immediately knew it was Elijah. He was the only one who addressed me by the name.

"Elijah," I replied back as I lazily rubbed my eyes. He slowly came into my view as he bent down on one knee in front of the cellar door.

"Elena, here's the dagger and here's your daylight ring," he whispered softly as he slowly passed the dagger and my lapis lazuli ring to my side of the cellar.

"I can never thank you enough, Elijah," I cried happily as I carefully took the silver dagger and my beloved ring. I slowly slipped the ring into my fore-finger and the dagger in my pantaloons.

"Don't thank me yet, my dear. You still need to think of a way to distract my father. I heard he will be down here this evening. I will be sure to come with him and leave the back door of the basement open for you to escape my dear," he whispered hurriedly as he went over the plans for that night.

I nodded slowly as I carefully conjured a plan in my mind. I thanked him again and held out my hand. He gently took it in his.

"Be safe," he whispered softly while squeezing my hand. He gave me a sad little smile and he was gone in a flash.

"And tonight you will get what you deserve Lord Michael," I hissed softly under my breath as I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to find me.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, I heard footsteps approaching the cell and I slowly stirred from the floor. I was lying there, sprawled on my stomach. I was too exhausted to budge. My face and clothes were full of dirt and blood. My hair was in a tangled mess as usual.<p>

From the corner of my eyes I saw Lord Michael creeping near and I just remained there, looking unconscious. Beside Michael, I saw Elijah. His arms were behind his back clasped together. They were both approaching me. Lord Michael whispered something and then I heard the cellar's door open in a loud creaking sound. He came near me, grabbed me from the floor and made me stand up to face him.

I felt myself somersault in the air before landing on the ground with a thud. That was about the time when I realized that I had been slapped in the face. Instinctively I reached for my cheek which stung, and inhaled slowly.

"Get up you useless thing," he commanded.

I groaned as I put my body's weight on both palms of my hand in order to stand up. I can't wait to end you, I thought to myself as I clumsily managed to get up. I could see Elijah from the corner of my eye, walking towards the back door of the cell.

"Go to hell," I spat in his face, with the purpose of the distracting Michael. Elijah nodded and opened the door **very** slowly. If I hadn't seen him, I wouldn't have known he opened it.

I saw Michael's face twist into pure hatred and anger and then he slammed me against the wall. He stared right into my eyes as I slowly reached for the dagger which was well hidden in my pantaloons. He then sank his fangs hungrily into my neck. I weakly grabbed the dagger and hammered it straight into his heart from the back. He gasped softly as he stumbled backwards a few steps.

I was panting heavily. I killed him! I thought with happiness. His face then turned an ashen grey colour and slowly fell to the ground. I smiled weakly and I saw Elijah returning the smile. A human guard who was nearby did not hear what happened, but just to be sure that there were no mistakes, I sped towards him and drained him.

Ah, blood. What power it gave me. I felt like I could conquer the world. Only if there would be Niklaus beside me.

Niklaus. I hoped that he was free from his father's compulsion. I hope it worked, but for the time being I had to flee. They would know I was the one behind it.

Elijah must have known what I was thinking because he told me, "Elena you must leave immediately. Once the dagger is taken out of his body, he will return back to life and he will be sure to come searching for you. Go now, and don't evercome back! Not even for Niklaus!" he whispered as he softly kissed me on the forehead and caressed my cheek lightly.

"Thank you Elijah, you're a good man," I whispered softly before disappearing into the night, with only one thought in my mind – evading.

There were no guards on sight and I sped into the woods. The woods Elijah and I ran through when we were coming here. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I was running for the sake of my life and also Elijah's. I hoped they would not catch him, but Elijah was the honest one, and the eldest male of the family. Everyone surely respected him and relied on him.

After a short while, I arrived near Niklaus' castle, but I knew I could not stay there. That was the first place I knew they would come hunting me, so I continued running. I sped up occasionally as I would notice that I was decelerating.

Where was I going to stay? I thought to myself. Tears came rushing down fast, as the wind slapped me in the face because of the speed I was travelling at. I finally saw a small lake that led to another side of land. I quickly sped towards it and jumped into the water without even thinking twice. I squealed as the freezing, cold water made contact with my body, but I could not think about the water at the moment. I just kept going, swimming and swimming. I was glad that back in Bulgaria, Kalina had taught me how to swim. I hoped they were all okay, even my Niklaus. Even though he was a complete physcopath, my heart was all his.

Finally, I reached the other side of the shore, and in one swift movement I was on the land. There was no one in sight and I rushed towards the woods. In the middle of all the trees, there was a very small cottage. I sped towards it and went in. There was no one there. Probably not a permanent residence, I thought, since I got in without an invitation. Thank god Niklaus had explained that part of being a vampire.

I had to rest for the night. I was so tired, I was afraid my body would not function any longer. The following day I would continue until I was in a place so far away, for them to even dream of finding me there.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Niklaus felt as if he just woke up from a strange dream that he had no control on whatsoever. Was it real? He thought.

He was in a room. I remember this place, he thought quietly to himself. He paced around the room. It was his old chamber. What was I doing at my family's castle? Niklaus thought as he yelled and angrily trashed the room in a flash of a second, then he sped out. He found Elijah waited for him beside his chamber's door.

"Niklaus, you have to leave. Now," he whispered as his brother frantically looked around.

"What is going on Elijah?" Niklaus demanded as he breathed through his teeth.

"You were forced by father, Niklaus. He compelled you to do as he pleased," he continued as he put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"So it wasn't a dream then…" Niklaus murmured softly to himself.

"No Klaus, you have to leave. The compulsion has been broken after Elena put him to sleep. He will soon awaken and when he is he will be going after Elena," Elijah told him quietly as he looked him straight in the eye.

"Be safe, Niklaus," he said softly before speeding out of sight.

Klaus slowly walked back into his chamber and locked his room. Then he pictured Elena in his mind as he slowly started to project a vision in her dream. He was desperately trying to reach her with all his might.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

I found a bed in an upstairs room, and I softly laid on it as I waited for sleep to find me. The last few weeks' memories came rushing back in a huge blur. It had been traumatizing. But it was over now, I thought with a sigh as I closed my eyes.

_I was running through the woods, speeding up every second. I ran for my life as I heard him call my name._

"_Eleeeeennaaa," his voice echoed throughout the woods. It almost made the trees quiver._

"_No Niklaus," I panted, "Let me be," I breathed again as I kept running and running, tears frantically rushing down._

_I knew he would get me and that would be the end of me. He was still compelled. I could feel it. I sped up and then I found myself entering a ballroom I could not quite recognize at first, but as I looked around I knew it was Lord Michael's castle. It was the ballroom. The one I was almost tortured to death. _

_I did not have control over my body and I slowly made my way into the middle of the ballroom. The beautiful paintings which were once hanging on the wall were now turned upside down. The sculptures were broken and scattered across the room. The red and golden thrones all ripped apart. Bodies were thrown across the room; all of them had their throat slashed. I realized that they were Niklaus' victims. I could also see Felicia, Anne and the girl who came in my cellar the other day, too amongst the pile of bodies. _

_Then I heard the enormous door open with a bang and I saw Niklaus entering slowly, his ocean blue eyes were fixed on me. His pale blonde hair was still short. He was only wearing a pair of trousers and a cream ruffled shirt which was torn in half. I could see his built chest from underneath. He looked extremely breath-taking and I slowly inhaled through the nose as I kept my dark eyes locked with his pale ones._

"_Niklaus?" I managed to whisper as I slowly walked towards him. He didn't respond, but just kept walking towards me._

"_What are you doing here?" I demanded my voice now steady and firm as I curtly stopped walking._

"_My sweet Elena, why did you leave me?" his deep voice asked as it broke in the last few words._

_Niklaus kept walking, and then he stopped abruptly. He looked confused as he tried to push himself forward, only to fail. I approached my husband, and I could feel myself being pushed away too. It was a magic barrier which kept me and Niklaus apart. _

"_No…" he whispered in disbelief. He tried to make it to my side of the room with a jump, but he could not. The magic barrier forced him to bounce back._

"_Nick…" I whispered to him in order to calm him down. He exhaled loudly._

"_Come back to me Elena…" he whispered softly as he gazed into my eyes._

"_I am sorry Niklaus, but I cannot return," I whispered back as I broke our gaze and looked down to the floor._

"_You must return to me Elena, I cannot survive without you," he tried again as he gently held up the palm of his hand against the magical barrier. I also held up my palm and held it against his._

"_I love you Niklaus… but I can never be with your family," I whispered quietly. He was still under the effect of the compulsion. I could never return while he was still like that. We just stared at both our palms as they stood at either side of the barrier. I longed to feel his touch, even just for a second, but all I could feel was the strength of the transparent barrier trying to push my hand back._

"_I have to leave now," I whispered again as I looked him in the eye._

"_No, you cannot leave me Elena," he urged me softly. I slowly dropped my hand down to my sides and I leaned forward and kissed the barrier, hoping it would somehow reach him. _

"_Goodbye Nik…" I whispered as a single tear came rolling down my cheek._

"_Elena! NO!" he shouted as he tried to push the barrier so he could come across. I turned around and slowly walked towards the other side of the room; I felt tears crawling down to my cheeks._

"_I will find you Elena… I will never stop until I will!" he yelled as I heard the sound of the breaking of things. I did not dare to turn around as I heard other noises of objects breaking and being ripped apart._

"_ELENAAAAA…" I heard one last yell of agony, which sounded very similar to that howl of a wounded animal, before I woke up._

I opened my eyes, and I sat up in bed, gasping for air. I was sweaty, and I could also feel dried tears on my cheeks. The dream felt so real.

"Oh how much I love you Niklaus…" I whispered before lying back in bed for another attempt to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The dream was the most part of the story that I enjoyed writing. Longest chapter so far, hope it will make up for not updating very soon. Just to let you know, Niklaus is now free from compulsion, and that dream was experienced by both of them. If you have any other questions just ask :) Make sure to leave your REVIEWS.

Shannon x


	16. Chapter 16

**~Chapter 16**

**Elena POV**

I woke up at dawn. I successfully managed to sleep after that strange dream about Niklaus. I stood in the small balcony this little cottage had. I strangely felt kind of safe there, lost in all the trees, and in the beauty of the forest, but the truth was that I knew I had to go somewhere else soon. Somewhere which was far, far away from here.

I sat on the cold floor of the balcony as I softly hummed to myself. I nodded slowly whilst humming the tune Elijah used to play for me. Oh, how I missed the beautiful castle and Elijah's playing. I wished I could be there once again, but I knew that I could not. Maybe in time.

I tilted my head back against the wall and sighed as my mind suddenly went back to the previous night's dream. My husband was there. I wish I could have held him at least for just one moment. My heart ached for him, and for his touch. I could not wait to be reunited with him again, as long as he was not compelled anymore. Who knew what his father might compel him to do to me next time? A single burning tear left the corner of my eyes as it slowly made its way down to my chin.

I stayed there for a long minute before I decided to get running once again. I slowly stood up, and jumped out of the balcony and onto the ground. I landed in a graceful crouch as I started running at an unimaginable speed. I felt the wind slapping against my face as more and more tears came rushing down. I had to stop for a fraction of a second to wipe them away. I could no longer see the woods with the sudden blur.

After approximately forty-five minutes of running, I had already passed about two villages and I found myself in another one. There were lots of little cottages, similar to the ones I saw before. I made up my mind to stop there since I was exhausted after such a run. The sun was starting to come up and I decided to stay there for a day or two. I was sure no one would come searching for me in this quaint, tiny village.

I found a cottage that seemed a little far off from the others, and as I was about to go in, I found myself being pushed away. It was a barrier similar to the one that had kept me and Niklaus apart in my dream. Humans lived here. Damn. I guess I had to make them go away, I thought slyly.

I tangled and messed up my hair and slowly leaned downed to the ground. I got hold of some soil and dirt and put it on my cheeks and forehead. I knocked softly on the door and an old man emerged from behind it. He had a dark brown cap, a pipe in his mouth, and a grey beard. I could tell he was poor by the old and slightly worn out clothes that he was wearing.

"H-Hi," I falsely stuttered. I looked at him from under my eyelashes and quietly told him, "I was almost attacked in the woods by some kind of animal, can I p-please come in?" I asked softly as I continued my façade.

"Erm, s-sure," he replied in a low, gruff voice. I slowly stepped over the threshold and grinned sneakily. The first room I saw was a little kitchen with some wooden chairs and a table in the middle. There was also a battered arm chair in the corner. This will have to do, I thought to myself.

I could see that the man lived there along with an old woman. She had greyish hair, and was wearing a dark red tattered apron around her waist. On her side was a young man, quit taller than her, who looked in his early twenties. He had very dark brown hair, which I would have thought that it was black if I did not possess such a clear and sharpened sight. He also had ocean blue eyes. He was truly handsome. Almost, just almost as my Niklaus.

At the thought of Niklaus I felt the remaining of my humanity that was really beginning to get the best of me, slowly wash away. Damn you Niklaus. Let me be, I thought to myself.

Then my sight returned once again to that lovely young man that was still examining me intently. He will make a nice companion, I thought smirking.

I walked slowly to the kitchen, the old man slowly lingering behind me. Then in a flash I had him pinned to a wall. I bared my fangs at him and instantly sank them into his neck. He was not that delicious. I heard screaming and I hurriedly drank the remaining of his blood, and threw his limp body to the floor.

I turned around in a fraction of a second to see the old woman about to rush out of the door.

"Oh no that won't do," I grinned before I sped to her and blocked her way. She screamed one piercing scream.

"Ugh," I mumbled as I rubbed my ears, "Such a scream," I continued before once again sinking my sharp fangs into her wrinkly, old throat. She wasn't that good either. Hmmm, maybe the young man will do, I thought as I slowly made my way to him. He did not look afraid, he did not even flinch. He just stood there watching me, with an amused expression on his face.

"You… What's your name?" I asked, boredom dripping from my voice as I examined my nails.

"Darrel," he replied as a smirk played on his lips.

"You don't seem afraid of me, do you?" I whispered as I walked **very** slowly towards him.

"Why should I? Because you can kill me? Please go ahead. We'll see all the fun you will have once I'm dead," he continued as he flashed me another handsome smirk.

Wow. He was extremely interesting so I immediately planned to keep him for a while, but not before taking a sip.

"You're not even angry that I took your family away?" I asked questioningly. I knew I would be dead, if I saw my family in the state that his were.

"They're not family," he shot back simply with a shrug.

"Fine," I replied, flashing him an evil smirk of my own, before I sped towards him with my superhuman speed. This time I sensed him wince and I grinned once again. I got hold of his throat and slowly sank my fangs into his lovely white neck.

"Hmmmm," I moaned as I drank greedily. He was indeed delicious. He would make an excellent vein tap for the moment. He seemed to be enjoying it too, as I heard him sigh softly. It was similar to Niklaus'. I suddenly let him go.

I felt my humanity surfacing once again. I did not want to kill him. So I bit into my wrist and I shoved it gently into his mouth. He drank without questioning me. As I saw that he had drank enough, I moved my wrist away.

Then I grabbed him from his shirt, threw him over my shoulder in a not very romantic or ladylike manner and then made my way up the stairs. There I found a double bed and another battered armchair in the corner, which was very similar to the one downstairs.

I threw the boy on the bed, and I gazed into his eyes as I softly said, "You will **not **run away. You will never leave my side, unless I command you to," and he monotonously replied, "I will not run away and I will never leave your side unless you command me to."

"Good boy," I complimented him as I smirked. He started to sit up, and I could see that the twin punctures which were on his neck had already healed. He sat down on the bed and looked at me and said, "So basically I'm going to be your blood donor?"

"Yep," I replied popping the 'p' as I once again examined my nails boringly.

He winked and replied, "I would not mind."

"Of course you would not," I shot back smirking. He smirked back.

"Now let's get down to business," I continued as I rushed towards him and pinned him to the bed. Then I threw my right leg over his waist so that I was straddling him, before I placed my hands on his white shirt and ripped it open. He gasped softly. It felt so good to be in command for once.

"Silly human boys," I breathed as I sank my fangs into his neck once again. He moaned quietly in my ear as I slowly drank his mouth-watering blood. I brought my head up and slowly kissed his lips. Might as well get on with it, I thought to myself before I continued kissing him hungrily. He would help to take the aching pain away, I thought again.

I slowly licked his lips hungrily as I left a trail of saliva and stopped on his neck. I licked the blood slowly as it satiated my unnatural taste buds.

"You taste so good Darrel," I breathed into his neck before he tore my corset's laces.

"I know," he shot back cockily as with all his might, he turned both of us around with a grunt so that I was underneath. He tore my skirt as I ripped off the remainder of his clothing.

Then I saw **him** in front of my eyes and I heard him call my name.

"_Eleeenaa," he called._

I suddenly blinked and as I was about to lean in for a kiss, before I heard him again.

"_Come back to me, Elena," he continued, this time in a whisper._

I shoved Darrel away as I speedily put my clothes back on, and I stood up from the bed.

"You, on the armchair, and don't protest," I commanded him, as he glumly put his clothes back on and walked to the armchair.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath as he sat on the surely uncomfortable armchair.

I held out my middle and fore-finger and I brought them to my eyes and then signaled to his body, to show him that I was watching. He shook his head lightly and closed his eyes ready to sleep.

I was about to sleep too, but fate had something else in mind. I could see him the moment that I closed my eyes.

"_My sweet naïve Elena," he whispered softly as I slowly walked in a room. He had his back on me. The room must have been his chamber, but in Lord Michael's castle. There were several bodies thrown across the floor, all with their neck tore open. _

"_Niklaus what did you do?" I asked him quietly as I walked in. _

"_I cannot stop thinking about you my love," he whispered again, his back still facing me as he was looking out of his balcony's window. I sighed softly._

"_What are you doing with that… boy?" he spitted that last word._

"_It's not your business and anyway how could you possibly know about that?" I asked angrily as I slammed the door behind me._

"_I know everything, Elena," he hissed at me and he suddenly turned around and almost sped towards me, but a barrier held him back once again._

"_What's this?" he yelled out frustratingly, as he repeatedly punched the barrier._

"_Guess fate does not want us to meet," I whispered softly to him._

"_You are mine __**forever**__, Elena," he hissed as he gazed into my eyes._

"_We cannot be reunited again Niklaus, it's too risky," I replied as I gazed back into his pale blue eyes._

"_I do __**not**__ care Elena! I cannot bear to be away from you!" he yelled as he struggled to come across the magic barrier._

"_Goodbye Niklaus," I whispered just like in the other dream as I turned my back on him, about to leave his chamber._

"_I __**will**__ come back for you Elena. Even if it kills me," he yelled so I could hear him for sure._

"_Be ready me sweet," he continued as I slammed the door behind me, and I was back in bed._

I sat up; sweat slowly trickling down my forehead. It was already night. Have I been sleeping for that long? I thought to myself. I looked to my right and saw Darrel sleeping soundly in that battered chair, and for the still humanity-filled monster that I was, I gently picked him up like he weighed as a feather and slowly put him down on my bed.

Then I sat down on the arm-chair myself as I gazed out of the nearby window. What if he was telling the truth? What if he really was coming for me? I guess only time will tell, I thought to myself before I slowly closed my eyes, hoping that he would not invade my dreams once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you love it guys! Also, follow me on tumblr :) You can find the link on my profile. Enjoy lovelies!

Shannon x


	17. Chapter 17

**~Chapter 17**

_2 weeks later _

**Elena POV**

I was lying lazily in bed as I thought about my two weeks in this house with Darrel. I did not know that I would become attached to him. He was a good influence on me. His sweetness and his cockiness reminded me so much of Niklaus even though he looked the opposite of him and he was indeed human. Him being human made me feel... more of a person and less of a monster.

I would wake up in the middle of the day, and find breakfast waiting for me. Breakfast would be, Darrel beside the bed, arching his back, holding out his neck and eagerly waiting for my bite. I would drag him with me in bed and end up sleeping with him or if I was not in the mood I would eat my breakfast and get back to sleeping and lazing around in bed. It felt amazing to be in control for once in my life, where usually everyone was in control of me - my father, mother, Niklaus and his powering family.

"Hi," he whispered, his bright blue eyes sparkling as he made his way over to where I was lying.

"Good morning," I whispered back as I flashed him my best smile for which he returned back.

"Hmm…I'm thirsty," I pouted as I leaned in and licked his earlobe. I smiled in victory as I felt him quiver under me.

"Anything you want," he replied softly as he tilted his head to the right and exposed his neck to me.

I smiled in delight as I knew that no compulsion was necessary with him. He liked me for me and wanted me as I was. I suddenly felt my face change and my fangs elongate. I gave in to my urge and sank my fangs into his delicate throat. I moaned as I felt the blood trickling down my throat, and I heard Darrel moan softly with pleasure. I stopped when I felt his breathing and pulse slow down. I slowly licked the remaining blood which was on the wound. I kissed the scar and brought my head up from his neck.

Darrel looked quite pale, like always, so I bit into my wrist, gently held it in front of his face. I nodded towards my wrist as an order for him to drink up, but of course he refused. I was happy that every time I asked him to drink blood, he said no. Not only due to the fact that if he died he would become a monster, like me and that was a curse I would not wish on anybody, but also because the bond that the exchange of blood created was enormous and quite overwhelming at times.

"I'm good," he muttered as he hurriedly stood up to show me that he was okay.

"I am not so sure…" I answered back, not knowing whether I should believe him or not.

He winked at me.

"Fine," I replied back as I held out my hands to him and he scooped me up in his arms. I felt like I was so close to my humanity when I was with him. I gazed into his pale blue eyes, which were identical to Niklaus'. The only difference was that Darrel's were full of humanity and innocence, while Niklaus' were full of lust, evilness, and love towards me, and me only.

He spun me in his arms as I tilted my head back, and laughed heartily.

"I did not know that such an evil creature of the night would be this mesmerizing and beautiful," he whispered as he locked my eyes with his and caressed my cheek with his thumb. I felt my cheeks turn bright red and I brought my head down, slightly embarrassed at his declaration and smiled a small smile. He cupped my face with his free hand and pressed his forehead with mine. I closed my eyes as I inhaled slowly through my mouth, waiting eagerly for his lips to brush over mine. I slowly kissed him back as I felt them and I found myself needing more.

I knew he was not what I wanted, and I also knew that it was cruel of me to do this to him, but somehow he would alwaysease my aching pain that I felt for that monster. I shuddered at the thought of him finding me here, so I just pushed Darrel to our enormous bed and tore his clothes as I felt my thoughts and worries slowly slip away…

I kissed his neck before I slowly removed my clothes. His eyes never left my body as I removed every piece of my clothing, one at a time. My thoughts went back to Niklaus. What would he think of me? What would he do to me, for betraying him like this? With another man? Our knot was supposed to be forever, till death do us part.

In that moment in my mind all I could see, hear and was Niklaus, Niklaus and Niklaus, but then it was just Darrel, Darrel, Darrel, and Darr…

I fluttered my eyelids as I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to find myself resting on Darrel's bare toned chest. I brought my head down slowly and smiled. Then I sat up on the bed and looked around for my clothes, before slipping them on and heading out to the little balcony that this tiny cottage held. I leaned down on my elbows on the railings of the balcony, as I took in the surroundings.

It was early evening and I could tell that the sun had just set. The sky was dark blue and night was almost there. I slowly pushed a strand of my hair behind my ears as I listened intently to the ambient with my vampire hearing.

I could hear the cricket's screeching voice, and the sound of the nearby lake's water crashing against the tiny rocks, but then I heard something out of ordinary – a voice, one which I was not expecting to hear. I quickly brought my head up and inhaled slowly, taking in what was about to happen. Then I dashed back inside.

"Darrel! Wake up now, now!" I yelled, throwing his clothes on the bed.

"Huh-What?" he muttered lazily while rubbing his eyes.

"What's going on?" he inquired again as he stared up at me.

"We're leaving. Get dressed," I commanded him as I hurriedly arranged my hair and clothes in the small and almost shattered mirror. I put on my cloak and turned around. I knew that Darrel would not be able to keep up with my speed, but I did not want to leave him behind me. I was growing fond of him so I just grabbed him by the arm and intertwined it with and set off running.

I ran as fast as I could and I kept speeding up for the whole evening before I realized that we would be safe. We had passed approximately about 4 villages and we had then found ourselves in another one. I was tired of running. Not just for that day, but since the day I started, but I knew I had to run. I could either run, or else… I shuddered again. I did not even want to think about it.

I found us another cottage, which this time was already empty. I looked up to it and saw that it looked a lot better than the last one. I unlinked my arm

"Go in," I ordered him as I motioned for him to enter the house.

I could enter without an invitation since it was uninhibited.

We could both see that the kitchen and the living-room of this house where in a much better state.

"So we're gonna live here now?" he jumped into my thoughts, asking, as he lazily scratched his head and looked around.

"Yes," I told him sternly as I removed my cloak off my back and placed it on the sofa.

"Do you like it?" I asked him curiously as I crossed my arms against my chest. He paced around the room slowly and took in the surroundings.

"Better than the last one," he replied as he shrugged. Then he turned around and smirked at me.

"Would you like to test the bed now Miss Elena?" he whispered slowly in my ear. I did not even let him finish the last word before I had us both up the stairs and him slammed on the bed.

"I never get tired of your super-strength, it makes you unbelievably hot," he breathed into my ear as he ripped apart my clothes this time.

I turned us around so I was underneath. Now he took histime in teasing me as he slipped his white shirt off his head, and bent down to kiss me.

"I want you," I breathed into his neck as I slowly felt him enter me.

"ELENA!" I heard someone roar distantly and I shot up and looked around. I was currently naked resting beside Darrel's bare chest, again, and we were both sleeping. At least I was, until that moment. I was just imagining his voice, I tried to convince myself. It was not real.

I stood up from the bed and wrapped a sheet around my frame.

"I am coming for you..." I heard him growl again. The voice was far away, but I could hear it perfectly clear thanks to my super-hearing.

I could hot and cold flashes invading my body. It was too late. He had found me. He said he would. How could I have been so stupid to underestimate him?

My brain was frozen. I could not think and I could not move, not even an inch. All I could think was about what he would do to me, once I was under his hands.

"I am coming..." he roared again, this time his voice was closer. Much closer.

"Darrel..." I whispered in a very quite voice, which was barely audible. I tried to move to his sleeping form, but I could not move. My legs were glued to the spot.

I heard the front-door open with a loud bang. I tried to budge with all my might, but I could not. I was immobile, and in a flash he was there. Right in front of me.

What was he going to do to me now?


	18. Chapter 18

**~Chapter 18**

**Elena POV**

I could not even describe how he looked at that very moment. His pale blue eyes were cold and distant. He was still at the bedroom door and I was still glued to the spot, standing just beside the bed where fragile Darrel was sleeping. Oh, what was he going to do him!

It wasn't a question; it was a statement. The thought of Darrel leaving that house alive never crossed my mind at that second. I knew Niklaus would figure it out in just a fraction of a second because I only had a sheet wrapped around my body while Darrel was sleeping shirtless.

Niklaus made his way over to me, his shoes harshly making an annoying tapping sound on the wooden floor. He walked deliberately as if he wanted to torture me, and it was actually working. Just as he was inches away from my body, he stopped. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out and I found myself closing it again. I was quivering badly, I tried to stop and restrain myself, but I could not. How could I stay static when the devil himself was before me?

His lips formed a thin line, and as I lowered down my eyes I could see that his hands were balled up into fists. His gaze then flickered from me to Darrel and back to me. He studied my body painfully slowly from head to toe and I could comprehend that he just summed everything up.

"You didn't…" he whispered softly as he slowly brought his head down, not wanting to look me in the eyes. He pinched the bridge between his eyes with his thumb and forefinger before looking up into my eyes once more.

His eyes showed disgust and betrayal. It was the ultimate betrayal – infidelity.

Niklaus looked around frantically and saw my white shirt, which I had previously discarded, lying on the floor. He then threw it in my direction.

"Put it on," he hissed in between his teeth, clearly sick of my attitude. I slipped it on immediately, not wanting to upset him more than I already had.

"Guards!" he yelled suddenly and I stared at him panicky. I heard the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs and saw ten guards rushing in, all trying to fit in the small room.

At that moment Darrel woke up with a start. He took in his surroundings and quickly stood up.

"What's going on Elena?" he asked me while he nodded cautiously to the strangers in the room.

"Not now…" I mumbled before I heard Niklaus order, "Grab her, tie her with vervain ropes and make sure she's well tied," while nodding disgustingly to me.

"She's coming with us," he growled as he turned his back on me.

"What about the boy?" one of them asked, just as two other guards rushed over to me with their supernatural speed. In a second they had me already tied with vervain soaked ropes before I could escape. They were wearing gloves as they tied the vervain ropes around my wrists and ankles. I felt the vervain burn my hands and I shrieked in agony as I fell down to my knees.

"Leave the boy to me," he hissed as he slowly walked beside Darrel's standing form. Darrel just eyed him suspiciously, still unaware of what Niklaus was capable of.

"Don't you hurt him!" I growled at my husband as I struggled to get free from the guards' firm hold. Niklaus shrugged and suddenly grabbed him by the neck. Darrel suddenly found himself in mid-air held by the throat. Niklaus slowly turned his head around to my direction.

"You broke my heart Elena…" he spoke to me simply as his gaze was now locked with mine.

"So now I'll be returning the favor," he continued as a playful smirk formed on his lips. Then he slowly broke his stare and turned his attention to Darrel. I stared at him, not knowing what he meant by his previous statement.

"Now this is because you simply annoy me," he told him as he punched him in the guts. I hissed instantly at Niklaus' contact with Darrel white his groan almost quivered the house. He immediately bent down to Niklaus' shoulder, since he was still being held by his throat and he coughed up a large pool of blood.

"And this is for sleeping with my wife," he told him simply as his hands plunged immediately into Darrel's chest. I heard him gasp softly as Niklaus' hand grabbed his heart.

"NO!" I cried as I saw Niklaus slowly tearing out his heart and tossing it to the floor. He then let go of Darrel's throat and threw his limp body on the floor too just beside his heart. I was surprised that Niklaus let him get away with what he did that quickly. Then again, he probably did not have the time to torture him. I bet he just wanted to get us both back to his mansion.

I could now taste the tears' salty substance as I repeatedly shook my head, not believing what just happened.

"You monster! You deserve to be alone for all eternity!" I shrieked as I felt more tears oozing from my eyes. I saw his face soften, but his expression was gone before I even had time to comprehend if what I saw was true or not. He tore his gaze away from mine and looked sternly at the guards.

"Let's get going. Now!" he commanded as he flew away, leaving the guards to drag me across the ground.

* * *

><p>The guards took me to a clearing where there rested some horses. I was surprised they did not run, but instead used horses. Perhaps the guards grew tired, but I knew Niklaus would not. He would never have rested until he found me. I was so sure of that.<p>

They kept dragging me across the ground from my hands, while I numbly stared at the sky, my head tilted back as I gazed lifelessly into the space. Then, I turned my head slowly to the side and saw Niklaus.

"She will ride with me," he ordered the guards as he immediately came over to me and threw me over his shoulder like I weighed as a feather. He tossed me on his horse and I sat down as he climbed on it too.

"Hold my waist," he whispered softly as we started running.

I thought about another chance to escape, but I knew he would catch up to me. I was not going to even try, the punishment would be much greater then, so I just held on to him, my head resting on his shoulder as I felt myself slowly drifting into sleep…

I slowly turned my head, and opened my eyes.

"Ughh…" I softly groaned as I felt the sun immediately in my eyes and closed them hurriedly. Then I slowly opened them again and rubbed them.

I was in my chamber, back in Niklaus' castle. I was alone resting in my bed and I frantically looked around and there was a small maid. She must have been similar to little Felicia's age.

"Good afternoon Lady Elena," she greeted me with a bow as I slowly rose from my bed.

"Lady what?" I whispered, my voice trailing off.

"Yes of course, you are Lord Niklaus' wife aren't you?" she answered back, smiling softly at me.

I groaned as I buried my head in one of the pillows.

"Argh Niklaus," I whispered in a voice that was only audible to vampire hearing. Then I slowly got up and examined her. She had emerald green eyes and shoulder-length dark brown hair. She looked about 16 years old.

"Yes, I suppose I am," I continued. She smiled a lovely smile again.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"It's Jane my lady," she replied back.

Jane opened my wardrobe and I found that all my dresses were still there.

"Which one would you like to wear?" she asked before taking some of them out.

"I don't care, any dress will do," I mumbled back.

"Of course," she replied back before choosing a cobalt blue dress which I almost never wore, but was very similar to the one I wore for my wedding. I shuddered lightly at the thought of that night. The dark silent church, the dead bloodied priest, my muffled shrieks, the loss of Niklaus' presence, the –

"Miss?" I heard Jane faintly call me.

"Oh, I apologize," I mumbled to her while she made her way over to me to help me in my dress. I stood there quietly as she worked on the laces of my corset before I slowly told her, "Excuse me for my rude behavior, but you see I'm not in such a great mood this afternoon."

"Oh no, it's fine milady," she answered back hurriedly before continuing to lace up my corset's strings. I think she knows what happened to my previous servants, I thought to myself.

She seemed like she wanted to do everything right and precise so she wouldn't get into unnecessary trouble. I don't blame her – poor Felicia and Anne. I respected them both so much, it was hell to watch them die under the hands of Niklaus. Ah, Niklaus; my monster of a husband. Whatever I did, wherever I went, I could not escape him, and I was sure that whatever I would do in the future will never part me from him. Whether it was death or betrayal, I was sure that he'd haunt me for the hereafter.

I heard a brief knock on my door just as Jane finished the last pair of strings.

"You look beautiful milady," she whispered before bowing and heading towards the door. There stood Niklaus. His handsome blonde hair was still very short from when he was captured by his father. I had to admit it suited him much better than shoulder-length. His pale blue eyes were studying me very carefully.

"My lord," Jane whispered softly before fully bowing to her master.

"Leave us," he snapped at her, his eyes never leaving my body.

"Yes, my lord," she mumbled before rushing hurriedly out the door.

Niklaus closed the door behind him, before slowly walking towards me.

"My beautiful wife…" he whispered before coming to stand behind me as I looked in the mirror. He removed my locks away from my neck while he softly caressed my left collarbone. He gently leaned in and kissed my neck. I gasped softly under his touch. Then he suddenly looked up and turned me around roughly so I was facing him.

"You betrayed me Elena," he shot at me, "You will pay for your treachery," he growled in a very low tone, while clutching both my wrists with his.

"What are you going to do?" I whispered back to my husband.

"I will contemplate that myself," he continued before softly caressing my face.

"I hate you Nik…" I whispered hoarsely as I felt tears almost slipping from the corner of my eyes. I

"I love you too sweetheart," he whispered back before taking me in his embrace. I did not bother to move, I just let him hold me.

Love, hate – it was such a fine line.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope that makes it up for my hiatus :) Keep your reviews going and I'd update super early! Follow me on tumblr as I will be posting some posters for every story I made, including the Klaus/Elena AH AU one. Tumblr link is on my profile. Until next time my lovelies ;)

Shannon x


	19. Chapter 19

**~Chapter 19**

**Elena POV**

I woke up and I suddenly sat up in bed. The previous day's events came rushing back to me. I was back home. Back in Niklaus' castle. I had feared for the day that I'd be reunited with him again, after what I did, but I also secretly longed for that day. As much as I hated his guts, I also loved him with everything I had.

I heard the bedroom door's creaking sound, signaling that someone was entering the room, interrupting me from my thoughts. I whipped me head to the door and saw Niklaus emerging from behind it, and my heart suddenly sank. He looked so broken, so sad, but yet so full of revenge and anger. I could not imagine what was coming for me.

"What have you done, my love?" he asked me tonelessly in his heavy British accent as he walked robotically into his own chamber.

"Niklaus, I -" I started to say before he was instantly on my side of the bed, with his fangs bared at me.

"Nick..." I whispered, looking up at him, not knowing what to do or say.

"You know you are going to pay for what you did Elena. You fled and you betrayed me. And you know that NO ONE ever betrays me and gets away with it," he growled in his low voice as he put his hands on either side of my body and pushed me down.

"Especially you, my dear wife," he added again in a small whisper.

I gulped and just stared at his angry pale blue eyes, waiting for my punishment. Would he really dare to kill me? Or even worse, torture me to death? I knew death would be much better than any punishment given by Niklaus. I closed my eyes hoping that my destiny would be kind to me and so death would find me already. Unknowingly my life flashed before my eyes and I found myself thinking of my life with Papa and Mama and my brave beautiful sister Kalina. Growing up in Bulgaria, my lovely home. I remembered how I was always searching for something bigger than what I already had there. I was loved by my family, yes, by my friends, yes. But Niklaus' love was something that I never anticipated. His love and my growing love towards him were things which I could not understand nor will I ever. It was the love that was driving him to do what he was about to do.

"You know I love you so much Lena," he whispered as he caressed my face with a broken face.

"You're crazy Niklaus! If you truly loved me, you wouldn't do this to me," I whispered back in a low, hoarse voice.

"I** am** doing this, because I love you my dear. And because I could never stand to be without you again," he replied softly to me, before he sank his fangs in my throat. I moaned instantly at the sharp contact.

"Nick..." I whispered slowly and softly as I found myself losing consciousness and myself.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a gasp as I shot up in bed and took in the surroundings. Niklaus was once again staring out of his chamber's window and I was in his bed. He looked so lost in a world of his own; looking out at the world, taking in the beautiful sight of the gardens while drinking some liquor.<p>

"Finally... She's awake," he greeted me, not even bothering to turn around and look at me.

"Unfortunately," I snapped back in a hoarse voice. I truly wish that I had died and escaped Niklaus and the things he was putting me through.

"You know I love you, don't you?" he asked me as he finally turned around to gaze at me. He tilted his head to the side, examining me while waiting for my reply.

"Show me you do then," I replied tonelessly with a shrug. I was still hazy and dizzy from the loss of blood. I also had a killer headache and buried my head in the pillows, waiting for sleep to find me and maybe I would rest.

A second later I felt his lips on mine and that's where I realized that all of it was worth it, only if I had to keep him in the end.

* * *

><p>I turned around and as I slowly opened my eyes, I found the palm of my hand resting on a hard, strong chest. When I fully opened my eyes, and tilted my head upwards, I saw that it was Niklaus'. His short blonde hair glowed in the sunlight. I sighed in admiration at the sight of his lovely cheekbones.<p>

I, then peeked under the sheets and noticed that I was naked. So last night we **did **sleep together, I thought, before a cheeky smile found itself on my lips.

I hugged the sheets to my body and turned back to the right sight of my bed. I heard him sigh softly before rolling over the bed too. His chest was then pressed to my back.

"Elena..." he whispered softly in my ears. I shivered slightly at the sound of his angelic, but deep, velvety voice.

"Here," he continued as I felt him passing me a wine goblet and placing it in my hands.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"Your lunch," he answered smirking. I sniffed and my fangs immediately elongate as I smelled the sweet aroma of the rich blood.

"Oh God," I breathed as I gulped it down. I hadn't drunk in days. The last time I fed was from Darrel. I sighed miserably at the thought of him.

"Don't go," I mumbled softly before leaning in to kiss his lips.

"You lazy thing," he answered back with a chuckle. I felt a sly smile creep once again across my face in victory, when I saw him getting under the sheets. He propped his elbow on my pillow and placed his head on the palm of his hand, while I mirrored his movements.

"So... What did you want to say?" I questioned him while I slowly reached out and softly caressed his arm with my fingertips.

"I'm going to kill my family," he answered simply while he kept gazing into my eyes.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" I shrieked, throwing my hands in the air with anger. The first thing that popped into my mind was that he was going on a suicide mission. He would surely get himself killed, even though he was stronger, the whole family would get him in the end. The second thing that was upsetting me was the thought of Kol getting hurt. I recalled his handsome face, which was quite similar to Elijah, but appeared to be the second youngest of the family. I recalled his devilish smile and also his low, seductive voice. I remembered from those dark days in the cellar that he could be very gentlemanly and formal whenever he wanted but also awfully rude the next second. But he never intentionally hurt me. He was always kind and gentle with me, only arrogant at times. He used to remind me very of much of my Niklaus.

The relationship I had with Kol was different from the one I had with Niklaus and Elijah. Elijah was like the brother I never had. He was always there to protect me, help me and listen to me. I could talk to him forever if I had to. At times you could hardly tell that he was a vampire as he never embraced his true nature, like Niklaus did. He had accepted his fate, but he still hated what he was.

My bond with Klaus was one which I could not understand. Anger, lust and betrayal seemed to reign in our relationship, but they were the only things besides love that were keeping it alive. It seems crazy, I know, but that's the way it was and I would not have it any other way. I knew he was a monster, but I could never change the way I feel about him, not even if I could. Niklaus loved his vampire side, he was never shy or afraid to show it like Elijah. He relished in it. He let his vampire instincts take over him without even thinking twice.

On the other hand Kol was somewhere in between Elijah and Klaus. When he used to come into my cellar we would talk about silly random things. He would drink from me, yes, but very carefully. He loved my blood; of course I was the Doppelganger, but afterwards he would give me some sips of his blood so he would help me regain my strength. I once heard his siblings talk about his behaviour, which was slightly similar to Niklaus'. He bedded many women, you could say that he was a womanizer and I could not have disagreed as he was truly handsome with his chocolate brown eyes and cropped dark brown hair. He was very short tempered, but unlike Niklaus he seemed to be collected with his family. They also said that he never loved anyone in his life.

Kol wanted me from the first time he laid eyes on me, but I was wedded to Niklaus. Still, I knew I could probably love no other man in my entire immortal life. He said he'd finish his own brother if he had to, as long as he could have forever with me. I didn't love Kol in the way he wanted me to; not quite as a lover, but more than a friend. I guess I was screwed up in my own ways too, falling for the Original siblings.

I sped from the bed with my vampire speed and frantically searched around the room for my underpants and white shirt I wore to bed, so I could stand up and maybe gain some control over the situation.

"No need to fret my love, I got everything set and ready," he replied back shrugging before standing up. Thank god, he was wearing his underpants too or I might have gone insane with this Greek God walking around my room, naked.

"Niklaus don't," I whispered to him.

"It's for your sake and mine Elena. I **have** to do this," he continued, pleading to me.

"No! No way," I ordered him, crossing my arms against my chest while shaking my head back and forth to show my disagreement.

"Elena, I'm doing this whether you like it or not," he said in a low voice, clearly trying to control his temper. I also saw both of his hands curling up into fists.

I had, had enough. I could not let him go on a crazy mission like this. He was my husband. Even if I wasn't too happy with him, he still owned me and my heart. At the end of the day I could not imagine my un-dead life without him or without his younger brother.

"Niklaus, I said no! This is crazy! You're CRAZY!" I repeated, yelling. I marched towards him with my vampire speed and pointed my fist at him.

"YOU, don't get a say in what I do Elena," he hissed in my face, giving me his deadly glare.

"Yes I do, I'm your wife!" I screamed as I paced around my chamber with my hand on my forehead, not believing the situation I was in. It was true that I wanted almost all of his family dead after what they did to us, but I could not let him do the job. I loved Niklaus too much to lose him and cared enough about Kol to not let him be put to an eternal sleep.

"So now you want to act like the wife!" he growled back at me before slamming me into a nearby wall, his hands around my throat. I gasped softly at his sudden action. He didn't often lose control with me like this.

"It's because I love you," I whispered. His face softened and gazed softly into my eyes with the look that begged me to let him finish what he must have longed to accomplish in the last centuries.

"You should not have betrayed me then," he hissed back at me, and I knew he was right. He had me right there and then. I should not have betrayed him.

"Please Nick..." I whispered to him as he exhaled loudly.

"Don't … go," I breathed. He slowly released his hold on my neck and brought one of his hands up to my face. I realized I was now crying, because of the cold tear streams I felt on my face, and Niklaus' soft, tender thumb was gently wiping them away.

"I **need** to do this Elena," he breathed into the top of my head, emphasizing the word need, as he kissed my locks.

"No, no, no..." I mumbled while shaking my head, "I can't lose you..." my voice trailed off as it turned hoarse from the crying.

"I'll be back by nightfall. Goodbye now my love," he whispered lifelessly while moving away from me. As soon as he was merely an inch away from my chamber's door, he turned around and gazed at me for a long moment. I tilted my head to the side, not knowing what he was doing. Then in a flash he sped once again towards me. He got hold of my face with both his hands as he whispered in a breaking voice, "I love you so much..."

He buried his face in my hair whilst gently caressing my cheek with his thumb. I simply nodded as I could not find my voice.

Suddenly, I felt something cold on my neck. I reached and touched it with my forefinger. It was a teardrop. Niklaus'. As soon as he realized that himself he was gone. At that second I found myself immobile. I wanted to speed after him, but I could not.

Bit by bit, little by little, I slid down the wall I was still standing against and crawled into a fetal position on the cold, hard floor.

"I love you Nick..." I whispered to thin air as I found myself lost in a deep sleep...

* * *

><p>I groaned as I fluttered my eyelids. I slowly opened them, allowing them to adjust to the surroundings. It was night and I could see a quantity of clouds covering the moon's faint light. I could hear the harsh pattering of the rain against my window, and the loud roars of the thunderstorms. I realized I was on a cold, hard surface.<p>

Why was I on the floor? Where was Niklaus? Then all of a sudden the afternoon's events came rushing in my mind and I found myself sobbing quietly.

"How could he do this to me?" I mumbled to myself, while standing up from the floor and crawling to his bed.

"Oh, Niklaus," I weeped as soon as I smelled his perfect scent on his bed's sheets. I would die if he did not return. How could I survive without him? He was everything part of me. I continued to cry alone. Then I heard a soft knock on the chamber's door.

I stood up in a hurry. Was he back? I thought to myself, while I wiped away my tears and smiled to myself. I rushed to the door with vampire speed, but my happiness was short lived when I saw that it was only Jane, my servant.

"Good evening, milady," she whispered while bowing. She had a scared look in her eyes. Did she know that Niklaus was out and about to get himself killed? I knew most of the servants knew his secret, but did they know where he was? I decided to take a chance and ask.

"Jane, is Niklaus back?" I whispered back, tears already forming in my eyes.

"No, I'm sorry," she replied back, shaking her head. I suddenly lost control of myself and tumbled over to Jane's neck, hugging her with all my might. At that second, the need for blood wasn't even in the back of my mind, let alone my priority. All I could reflect about at that moment was only Niklaus. My precious Nick.

"Oh god, what would happen if..." my voice trailed off as I found myself gasping for air because of the tears.

"Shhh, it will be alright," Jane's voice comfortingly said. Strange enough, I believed her.

"Let's get you in a dress now shall we? You know he would want to see you looking your finest when he arrives," she told me with a kind smile. I nodded in agreement.

"I want to wear the blood red one," I ordered her. She bowed before fetching it for me. It was an exact replica of the dress I had worn for the night of my wedding. I knew Niklaus would fancy seeing me in it.

She helped me in it, and started tying the laces of my corset. When she was securing the last lace I heard a loud whining neigh. My head shot up as I realized that it was Niklaus' horse. I used to wait for him when he sometimes went out on business with Elijah and I had gotten so used to it, that learnt I could recognize the horse from miles away.

I rushed down the stairs in a hurry with my vampire speed and kept going till the front door. I wiped away my tears and felt a blissful smile spread across my features. He had returned. Niklaus was back! He was not dead! I ran slowly down the outside stairway, holding the ends of my dress so I would not trip.

"Klaus!" I cried in delight as I kept running, "You're back!" I stepped out in the rain and continued running towards the horse which was still a little far away. I put my head down and hurried towards them. My hair was drenched and so were my clothes, but I didn't care. Then I brought my head up with a smile ready to welcome my husband. My smile turned into a piercing scream as I brought my hand to my mouth and tried to keep it in.

"Oh my god! NOOOO!" I shrieked, lunging forward to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** First of all the chapter's name is based on the song by Barcelona called: Please don't go. You guys should check it out. Second,I'm the lousiest updater ever! It was not entirely my fault as I lost the papers where I had all the plot written down. Thank God, my mum found them and I got my muse back. Let's hope I don't lost it again. As you can see this chapter is a much longer one from the usual ones I put up. The next chapters will be this long too. I have the next three chapters already written down and about 10 more already planned. I just need to stretch out my ideas more. The next 3 are still in the 15th Century in England. In chapter 22, we see a change in the time... which will be then 1864. Hope you love the twist with Kol! Please give me your comments on the story so far, and the characters! So my lovelies, review and you won't be waiting so long! :)

Shannon x


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I could see Niklaus' still body on the ground. He was on his back staring lifelessly at the sky. I rushed towards him with my vampire speed. Then I got down on my knees and bent towards his body.

"KLAUS!" I screamed as I shook his body. I was getting soaked in the rain, but I didn't care. His hair was soaked with the rain, while his face was drenched with the rain and with blood. His soldier uniform was torn and bloodied too. It was hard to see if his clothing was actually dark red or just red with the blood. I shook him more, but he was unconscious. I brought my face up and looked at the pouring sky while yelling and howling in agony and pain as I felt my husband slip away from me.

Then I heard him speak and suddenly I brought my head down to hear what he was saying, but as I saw him struggle to even say a full word I cried and yelled even louder.

"L...e...na," he whispered half deadly.

"HELP MEEEE!" I shrieked at the castle, hoping the servants will come out to Niklaus' aid.

"HEEEEEELP!" I continued shrieking with all my might as I still held Niklaus' head in my lap.

"w...ill... not... l...ee...ave.. y..o..u," he gasped.

"M...y," he continued before taking a huge breath, "lo...v..e," he finally managed to say before losing conscious.

"No!" I whispered with a gasp as I saw his lifeless eyes now close.

"Klaus, no, no, no..." I mumbled, while reaching his face to kiss his lips, "DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried again, shaking him furiously.

"Elena..." a calm voice said, interrupting me.

"Elijah? Oh my God! W-what happened?" I asked stuttering and tilting my head slightly to the side as soon as I recognized the voice.

"I watched Niklaus dagger them all and they put up quite a fight. I knew father deserved it, but they my siblings did not. However I could not let Niklaus die as he's the only sibling I now have left. That's why I brought him back to you. He's yours, there's nothing left for me here," he replied solemnly.

"You have to help him Elijah! PLEASE! You CANNOT just leave!" I cried as I saw Elijah standing up, ready to take off. I saw his face soften as I hugged Niklaus with everything I had left. I knew he was struggling with his emotions. I could tell he wanted to get away so badly from this castle, but I also could see that he could not let his brother go, at least without seeing that he had recovered.

"Let me take him upstairs," Elijah finally told me softly. He threw him over his shoulder just like he weighed as a feather, and in a second he had vanished. I rushed with my vampire speed towards Niklaus' chambers to find Elijah placing him in his bed; our bed and also frantically calling the servants to bring him the necessary medical objects.

"Will he fully recover?" I asked him still sobbing to myself.

"Yes in no time, I promise you Elena," Elijah told me and that really calmed me down. Elijah never broke his word and most of all I trusted him.

"Thank you," I whispered as he started tending to my husband. He just nodded and got back to his work.

I could see a LOT of blood on Niklaus' shirt as Elijah removed his waist coat and belt. I could not understand how he could have been injured badly. Niklaus was a very strong and old vampire. So I decided to ask.

"How could he be this injured if technically he is a vampire and thus can heal very quickly?" I questioned Elijah as I sat there beside him, watching him work,.

"Niklaus was not only outnumbered by our family Elena, but also by witches," Elijah replied quickly as he tore Niklaus' shirt in two halves. I gasped softly as I saw so many wounds.

"Witches?" I softly murmured still awed by the deep injuries that covered Niklaus' pale body.

"Do you see these?" Elijah asked, pointing to three huge hooks stuck in one of Klaus' many wounds. I nodded furiously. He gently took it out, just as the castle was pierced with a yell of agony. I gasp and held my hand to my mouth as I saw my husband writhing on his bed with pain. I felt tears dashing down my cheeks as Elijah removed more and more hooks from his injuries and the shrieks could not stop. I wanted **so** badly to make everything better for him, but I couldn't. I wanted to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but I could not. Instead all I could do was stand there and watch him suffer. My heart ached with every scream that left his trembling lips. I could not believe that someone could have been in such pain. I had never ever seen someone suffer like that, and I would not have wished it on my worst enemy. Elijah tried his best to gently take out the hooks, but there were just **so** many.

"He was stabbed with these and those resulted to stop his healing process, which is usually only a number of seconds," Elijah whispered as he disposed the last hook. I sigh in relief as I watched Niklaus once again fall into a deep sleep. I sniffed, holding back the tears as I reached out for Niklaus' hand, and gave it a light squeeze.

"Come back to me my love…" I whispered softly to my husband as tears continued to roll down my cheeks.

* * *

><p>It must have been approximately twenty minutes later. I was looking out of our chamber's window and patiently waiting for my husband to wake up. I heard a soft moan and I instantly whipped my head around.<p>

I saw him stir and then open his lovely pale blue eyes. Oh much I've missed them. I started crying in happiness as I rushed to him and kneeled down beside his bed.

"Hey hey… it's okay, why are you crying?" he hoarsely whispered to me. I saw him suck a deep breath in between his teeth as he lifted his hand to caress my face. A smile found itself on my lips as I told him, "I'm supposed to be the one calming **you** down and taking care of you. Not the other way round!"

He simply shrugged and flashed me a lazy smile. I could tell he was still in pain, but he was just trying to shake it off, to play it cool; to keep showing that he was invincible. Why couldn't he just show me more of his human side? I loved that Niklaus. The monster one only seemed to make my heart ache and hurt. But oh, Niklaus, you could never fool me, I thought sadly as I played with his hair.

"Elena? Where am I?" he softly whispered to me. He looked so pale, I had to do something.

"You are back in your castle. Everything is fine, you have nothing to worry about," I answered him hugging him with all my might. Then I stuck out my wrist to him.

"Drink Niklaus," I ordered him softly. A smirk played on his lips.

"Good girl," he whispered to me with another small smile, "But I prefer the neck," he continued as he instantly sank his fangs in my throat. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the pleasure of having my blood drawn by will. As I felt myself slipping away, Niklaus stopped abruptly. His fangs immediately disappeared and then I could see a pair of pink rosy cheeks on his face. I smiled weakly at him.

"Come here," he continued as he patted the space on his bed. I sat slowly beside him and he turned me around so we could be sitting on the bed facing each other, our legs and arms intertwined. He then bit into his wrist.

"Drink," he ordered me. His usual attitude now back. I drank greedily from his wrist as I felt myself regaining my strength. I licked the last bit of blood before I turned around and lied my back on Niklaus' chest.

"Careful love," he grunted. I softly kissed his shoulder wounds which were wrapped in large bandages.

"I should get injured more often," he told me with a handsome smirk.

"Shut up!" I told with a small smile. "You know you had me worried sick, Nick!" I continued to say as I placed my head in my hands as yesterday's goodbye scene and today watching his lifeless body on the ground replayed in my head.

"But it's all over now," he assured me as he kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm afraid not," a voice from behind me said. I turned around to see Elijah standing in the doorway. He looked upset.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Niklaus told Elijah his usual angry tone back. I sighed at the tone.

"Kol," Elijah muttered. As he mentioned that name, those kind soft brown eyes came rushing back into my mind. I had forgotten all about him! Was he dead?

"He managed to flee," he continued as he interrupted me from my memory. I sighed as I realized that he somehow had managed to escape vengeful Niklaus.

"How did he manage to do that?" Niklaus growled immediately.

"Apparently one of the witches working for Kol came back for him and took him away from the castle, and then she removed his dagger," Elijah said. I could tell that from his tone he was kind of relived too that his other brother had made it.

I could not understand how Elijah would tell this information to Niklaus. So I shot Elijah a look and mouthed him – 'What about your precious family?' He sighed as he saw me mouthing those words. He then nodded to Niklaus, who was still getting up from bed grunting from his sore wounds.

I brought my head down as I realized that Elijah was going to expose Kol because of his loyalty to Niklaus. I sighed as I realized that Kol would soon be eternally asleep.

"That bastard," Niklaus cursed under his breath after he managed to stand up. "What about the rest of the family? Has Kol woke them up?" Niklaus asked Elijah.

"No, and for some reason I don't think he's going to," Elijah replied before looking at me. I looked down at the floor, guiltily. Kol was not going to wake his family up because of me. His obsession with me, the Doppelganger was what made Niklaus dagger them in the first place. They had harmed me and he staked his own brother and sisters for that. Now Kol was doing the almost same thing. His obsession with was driving him to leave his family dead, because he knew that they'd harm me.

"What's going to happen now? Are you going after him?" I whispered, half-scared knowing that Kol would not stand a chance against Niklaus now.

"You don't go after Kol," Elijah simply replied. I raised an eyebrow in his direction, not knowing what he meant.

"Because he comes after you," he continued with a sigh. I could not understand what the big deal about Kol was. He was much better than Niklaus ever was, even though I loved him dearly. I remembered how we really got along back in Lord Michael's castle. We were not lovers, but not quite friends either. He would kiss my forehead carefully and gracefully, thinking that I was fragile.

-Start of Flashback-

"_But I'm not human Kol!" I told him with a hazy smile, still a little dizzy after he fed from me._

"_How I wish I could have met human you, Elena Petrova," he replied back with a smile of his own, just before biting into his wrist and holding it up to mine. I drank greedily, in order to regain back my strength after the loss of blood I had just suffered._

"_Even though you're not human, you still are fragile sweet Elena Petrova my dear," he continued as he kissed my forehead, like always as a sign of goodbye. I sighed, closing my eyes as I felt of his lips on my forehead. But I'm not yours, I thought to myself and as soon as I opened my eyes I found that my knight in shining armour had disappeared._

-End of Flashback-

"How about a ball, I think that would catch Kol's attention what do you think?" I asked innocently, thinking fast, wanting to see Kol again.

"How do you know so much about Kol?" Niklaus hissed in my direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked now standing from the chair, while I walked slowly and angrily towards Niklaus.

"Enough!" Elijah growled in our direction. I just kept circling Niklaus.

"You two act like silly little children. Just enough already!" he shouted again with a sigh.

"Don't you dare shout at me brother!" Niklaus snapped at Elijah as he slammed him into the wall. They stared daggers at each other for a very long moment before Niklaus let him go. Elijah gave him another deadly glare without protesting as he knew there was not much he could do about Niklaus.

"But that was a good idea Elena," Elijah continued thinking he probably was conjuring up plans to warn Kol and help him flee.

"I will go and make ready for tonight. Elena go get ready and don't pick up another fight," he hissed in my direction before storming out and disappearing.

I stood there, starting at the now closed door. Well that was rude and unlike him, I thought with a huff.

I shot an angry glare at Niklaus before dashing out the room and into my chamber, in order to prepare for the night, which I had no idea what would bring.

* * *

><p>I tried to get in my dress, but I was feeling so many emotions that I just kept getting distracted. I was feeling lust, betrayal, pain although something was telling me that they were not my emotions. I gasped, they were Niklaus'. We had just exchanged blood. What was he doing?<p>

"Jane!" I called to my servant as I tried desperately to get into my dress.

"Be right there Milady," she replied to me before running into my chambers and helped me in a beautiful emerald green dress. She patiently tied the laces of my corset as I held on to one of the bed-posts for balance.

"There," she told me as she tied the last knot. I turned around to face the mirror.

"You look beautiful as always milady," she whispered with a bow.

"Thank you," I said politely as I played with my curly waist-length hair.

"Would you like me to fetch Lord Niklaus for you?" She asked me, her tone half-scared.

"No it's okay, I'll go and see him myself," I replied, knowing that she was frightened of him just like any other servant in the castle.

"You can go," I continued to say.

"As you wish milady," she replied back with another bow before she walked out of my chambers.

"Here we go," I muttered under my breath, before walking out of my room and down the corridor to Niklaus'.

I heard some moans and grunts coming from his room. What the fuck was going on? I thought angrily as I stormed into the room, only to find Niklaus and a blonde woman on his bed, our bed, making love. More like animalistic with the way they were doing it.

"NIKLAUS! WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed at him.

"Hello, my lovely wife," he greeted me as he stopped drinking from the blonde's neck and brought his head up to look at me with a smirk.

"Nick…" I whispered, shaking my head, seeing that he had not moved an inch.

"Is this some kind of revenge for what I did with Darrel?" I whispered again, almost on the verge of tears, but was holding them back.

He quickly drank the last bit of blood from the girl's neck while I had to deal with the moans and squeals, before he disposed her and threw her limp body to the ground. I could tell that she was quite dead. Even if she wasn't, I would have gladly finished the job myself.

He stood up from the bed, pulling up his trousers, while wiping his mouth with his hand.

"I don't know who the fuck is Darrel, but what I know is that **YOU** betrayed me. Consider this as an act of jealousy," he shot at me. "And don't think that being with her was the punishment, round two is still waiting for you tonight just when we get back from the ball."

I sucked in a breath from between my teeth as he said that. How could I stay with him? Why he could not just let me go and have all the women in the world and all the pleasure and food he could find? Why did he have to keep me with him? Having an eternity with him was the worst punishment I could ever have.

I stood there feeling hurt, betrayed, angry and vengeful. But I knew that some of the emotions were his too. Then he pushed me in a wall, with a lot of strength, but not enough to hurt me, just enough to have me listening to him.

"Let me make this clear, my beloved Elena, you are NOT to sleep around with anyone else, because I WILL and I repeat WILL continue to make you suffer. Death will not easily find you. And remember - this is **not** over," he hissed before he sped out of the room, leaving me there.

I gasped and kneeled down to the floor. I should have seen this coming. He was never going to change, not for me, not for anyone. Niklaus was Niklaus. Revenge meant to him more than anything in the world, probably even more than me.

I heard a soft knock on the door. I whipped my head around and stood up in an instant. I arranged my dress and wiped away some tears that had managed to fall. I expected Niklaus to come in and throw another tantrum, but what I actually saw facing me was a browned-hair gentleman. I held my breath at his beauty. No wonder they were the Original Family.

"Kol," I said greeting him as I gave him a small smile and rushed towards him. He flashed me a handsome smirk, before returning my fierce hug.

"Elena Petrova! Fancy seeing you here!" he said to me as he flashed me another smirked. I rolled my eyes at his attempt of sarcasm.

"I'm glad that you're here. I have really missed you," he continued. I stood there under his touch, mesmerized as he closed his eyes and kissed my forehead slowly and passionately. I shivered as his lips came in contact with my skin, but I tried to keep my emotions under control because I knew Niklaus would feel what I was feeling.

"Niklaus is searching for you. You have to leave," I told him softly.

"But it was your idea right? How could you not want me to be killed, but organize a ball knowing that it would lure me in, huh?" he replied back, knowing that he had me right there and then. I sighed slowly, bringing my head down.

"I guess I just wanted to see you again," I whispered, keeping my head down not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Oh my precious, fragile Doppelganger," he whispered as he cupped my face with one hand and let me rest on his chest. Oh Kol, what Niklaus would do to you if he had heard you even think about saying that.

"I'm not fragile," I told him once again, with a small, sad smile. And I'm not yours, I added in my head. He returned my sad smile, knowing how he would love to meet me as a human.

"Tell me again why I can't have you Elena?" he questioned me in a broken voice as I felt him sigh in my hair.

"Because I love him so much Kol," I told him still burying my head in his chest not wanting to face him.

"But you seem so miserable, how can you still stay with him?" he pleaded as he tried to understand what was in my heart and my mind.

"Because without him, I'll be far worse. I guess love's to blame, huh?" I whispered in a hoarse voice as I felt myself about to lose it.

"You know I love you, don't you?" he whispered in a small voice as he removed my head from his chest in order to face him. I nodded as a small tear came trickling down my cheek. I closed my eyes and sniffed not wanting more tears to escape.

"Promise me that someday you'll run away with me," he told me softly. I nodded furiously at him as another tear escaped the corner of my eyes. "I promise," I lied. And that made me cry even more.

"_Where is she?" I heard a deep, velvety, angry voice ask._

"_I don__'__t know Klaus," the second voice replied, who I could tell was Elijah._

"_My room, NOW," Klaus then told Elijah as I realized he had probably heard my loud __sniff and cries._

"He's coming," I whispered to Kol as I hurried towards the window and signaled for him to follow. He just stood there waiting for his brothers to come in while I hid on the outside of the window, waiting to see what would happen. I heard the door instantly open as Elijah and Niklaus stormed in while Kol was waiting patiently for them.

"Good evening brother, ready to die?" Niklaus hissed in Kol's direction. I could tell that Kol knew he was not going to be able to walk about from that scene. Niklaus would instantly smell me on him.

"Where the hell is Elena?" Niklaus hissed underneath his breath to Elijah.

"Poor sweet doppelganger, I can't believe the fate that had been assigned to her; to spend an eternity with you," he told his brother, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know she does not deserve to be with you Niklaus," Kol hissed in his direction.

"And you do then, huh? She **will ALWAYS** be mine little brother," Klaus snapped back as his face twisted in pure anger.

"One day she won't because she **will** be mine, Niklaus. Right after I gladly drive a white oak stake right through your heart," Kol replied back with a snarl.

"You fucking bastard. You will **NEVER **touch her!" Niklaus yelled with all his might as he trashed his chamber and then made a move on Kol. I had to close my ears as the noise was too much for me. I was never going to get away with it, I could already tell. He knew there was something going on between the two of us, and the only way I could survive from this, was to escape.

So I just jumped from the window and landed gracefully on the ground without a sound hoping that one day I would finally be free from my husband.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay a quick update! :) To make up for the hiatus this chapter is almost 4,000 words long, whereas they are usually about 1,500/2,000 :) Hope you enjoy the 'Kol twist', because I really enjoy writing him. He may be a little OOC, but that's Kol for my story, somewhere between Elijah and Klaus. Not as harsh as Klaus, but not as forgiving as Elijah may be. Also, the title of the chapter is based on a song that I cannot get out of my head - Love to Blame by Joel & Luke, the lyrics are truly heartbreaking. They really count for Elena and Kol, but in Elena's POV. So check it out :) Don't worry guys this is a Klena fanfic, it won't turn into Kol/Elena one, but that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy them ;) Enjoy my lovelies :D

Shannon x


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I started running with all my might as I found myself bouncing back to the ground. I looked up and saw nothing, so I slowly got up and tried to walk out of the gate that led to the forest, but I felt myself once again bumping against an invisible barrier. WHAT? Oh God! This was really not my fucking day. I was toast. Damn! What the hell was I supposed to do now? Oh yeah, how about wait for him to find me? I thought in defeat.

I circled the castle slowly, in attempt to find a good hiding place before I felt myself bumping against a strong, hard chest. Oh God, please it **cannot **be Niklaus. I thought as I brought my head up, eyes half closed, not wanting to see who the person was.

Oh great, I thought with a sigh as I saw his cold pale eyes staring daggers at me.

"My bedroom, now," he growled. I could tell that he was trying to keep calm as the guests were all leaving his castle normally. I saw them all casually walking out the gate and I realized that I was the only one who had bumped into the invisible barrier.

"What the hell? Why was **I** the only one who bumped in that thing?" I cried angrily, but I regretted saying anything as soon as I glanced at Niklaus' expression. I gulped.

"ROOM. NOW!" he roared in my face as I simply shut my mouth and dashed to his chambers. I gasped at the sight of his room. **Everything **was out of its place. The bed's sheets were stained with blood, the curtains were torn in half, and the books which usually were on some shelves, were then all over the room. Some of them were even torn apart. The floor was the only thing that wasn't broken, only stained. Was Kol dead? I had to know. I could not stand the idea of never seeing him, but there was not much I could have done at that moment.

So I just exhaled loudly before sitting down beside the window, on the floor. I waited patiently for Niklaus to come back. I half wanted him to come back as quickly as he could so I would know my punishment. The other half of me wanted for him to never return, but I knew that my heart could never bear that. I felt as if I had waited forever, before I heard his chambers' door open with a loud bang.

I stood up immediately, ready for him. He walked towards me slowly as if he wanted to torture me, and it was actually working. I felt my heart beating so loudly against my chest that it was the only thing that I could hear. His lovely angelic face showed nothing, but pain, anger and betrayal. Three things which lately were the only emotions his face held. My heart ached as I realized I was the cause. I was only making him him feel pain and nothing more. I knew Niklaus deserved nothing but that, still he was my husband and when he was hurt I felt it too.

"Is Kol dead?" I idiotically asked, immediately regretting saying anything as soon as the words left my mouth. He shook his head and I sighed with relief. Then a maniac laugh erupted from his throat. I inclined my head to one side, staring at him laughing like a truly mad and crazy person. I realized that I was the one who had done that to him. Then he abruptly stopped.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME ELENA?" he yelled with all his might as he cornered me to the wall and punched it so hard that I felt it quivering behind me. I gasped I had never seen anyone so angry or heard anyone yell so loud.

"KOL, REALLY?" he yelled again in my face as he once again slapped the wall.

"It's your entire fault! He treats me **MUCH** better than you** EVER **did!" I yelled back in a voice that held nothing but anger. His face immediately softened at my words, knowing that I was right.

"It's not my fault I fell for him. You are **nothing** like Kol! I might not love him as much as I love you, but I sure don't hate him as much as I hate you Niklaus," I growled at him, bitterness dripping in my voice. His face instantly twisted in hurt and for a second I saw a glimpse of the human Niklaus, but then the façade was once again back.

"You will **not** love any other man Elena, and no other man will have you. Just **me**," he hissed at me in such spite. I gasped at the harshness of his voice and found myself shaking.

"It's too late Nick," I whispered, "You've lost me," I continued with a sigh as I brought my head down. He kept staring at me as his angry face looked nothing but hurt and pained once again.

"What did you just say Elena?" he whispered me in a hoarse voice.

"You betrayed me too Niklaus!" I shrieked. "How could **you** do that to **me**, Nick?" I screamed at him as I punched him weakly on his chest.

"That was **NOTHING! NOTHING!**" he yelled in my face as he pushed me again in one of the walls. I gasped, and he backed off as he realized what he did.

"I should have run away with him when I had the chance!" I screamed at Niklaus as I stomped my feet on the floor.

"I will leave you next time Niklaus and I promise you, you **will** spend an eternity alone. No one will **ever** put up with you the way I have, and no one will ever love you like I have," I whispered to him.

"You will **NEVER **escape me!" he growled at me as he took my wrist in his hands and held them tightly. I looked down and saw a glimpse of a light purple tone on my hand. I realized that I had become numb to his tortures. I looked up back at him.

"So what are you going to do to me? Beat me up? Tie me? Kill me? To make sure I'll never escape you?" I asked tonelessly.

"No my dear, I will gladly get the pleasure of draining you over and over again." he replied back, no hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

"You are one, Fucking. Physcopath. Niklaus. You know that," I hissed at my monster of a husband.

"Elena, don't get on my bad side. You have already done enough," he warned me as he gave me his deadly signature glare. Other people might have been shaking when they saw this, but I had become used to his continuous threats and scowls.

I knew that punishments from Niklaus would be far worse than any death, but I knew that at the end of the day Niklaus was doing this as an act of love in his own twisted way. It was something that I had accepted, but still could not quite understand. Even though I loved him dearly, being with him was killing me slowly. I had to escape. I had to run away. But I knew that he'd find me and I knew that my heart would ache for him. Kol was the much better option, but even though I hated Niklaus I could never stop loving him. What was I supposed to do? The entire situation was so messed up. Any road would lead me to misery. I was surely cursed to be unhappy for all eternity.

"Niklaus just let me be! We'll be both better off without each other. You know that," I whispered to him as he brought his head up and showed me his painful face, which this time he didn't hide. I sighed at the sight.

"I'll never let you go Elena. We're meant to be together. I will never love no other and the same goes for you. And deep down **you** know **that**," he whispered back in his painful voice. I shook my head, knowing that he would never understand how being with him was making me so miserable.

"I can't stay Niklaus. I should leave and **never** return," I whispered back as I tiptoed to him and slowly brought his head down to almost my level and kissed him goodbye, very gently on his forehead.

"I will still love you, but maybe somewhere else, I'll be happier," I whispered again as I turned away, ready to dash out his door and leave him once and for all.

"You know that no other place will truly make you happy as long as you're without me Elena," he whispered to my back while I stopped dead in my tracks and sighed at the door. Then he suddenly sped up to me and felt him tear up the delicate skin of my throat.

"Nick... No…" I whispered as I felt myself losing consciousness. It was so quick that I almost did not see it coming.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I fluttered my eyelids as I rolled over in my place. I grunted as I felt the massive headache that I had. I opened my eyes and realized that I was in Niklaus' bed. That was strange. I was sure that when I blacked out, I hit the floor not the bed, I thought. Maybe he had a change of heart. I turned on the other side of the bed, only to find Niklaus sleeping on an arm chair, very close to where I was lying in bed. He was only resting on his hand. He looked really uncomfortable on the chair and miserable too.<p>

I sighed at the sight. He had dark circles under his eyes. He looked very tired, I decided not to wake him as he looked he needed the sleep. I touched my neck and I prepared to cringe at the feeling of my own dried, old blood, but instead all I could feel was my soft skin. That's weird, I thought as I stood up from the bed and realized that everything was out of place once again. I exhaled loudly again. Oh Niklaus what was going on with you? I thought sadly, before I tiptoed behind the screen ready to take a bath by myself.

There I found Jane and another servant scrubbing the tub. Jane turned around as soon as she heard my footsteps and gasped as she saw me emerged from behind the screen, as though she had just seen a ghost. She reached out and hugged me to her. I stood there, stunned not moving, while she cried on my chest.

"Oh Lord," she gasped again as she abruptly backed away from me and hid her face with her hands.

"Excuse me Milady!" she then whispered as she realized what she had done.

"What's wrong Jane? Why are you so surprised to see me?" I asked her slowly and softly, not understanding what might have happened whilst I had blacked out.

"You had us worried sick, particularly our Master, Miss! He would not sleep, he would not feed Milady," she told me softly as she sobbed to herself.

"Why? What happened?" I asked her still very confused as nothing made sense.

"You didn't wake up for over three months Milady!" She replied still sobbing as the other servant put her in her arms and hugged her. I stood there, once again shocked not knowing what to say. The last thing I remembered was Niklaus draining me dry, but the last time he did that I had woken up shortly after. Had he really drained me with that much strength and spite? I thought to myself as I hugged Jane to me and whispered calming and soothing words to her.

"Don't ever do that to us again, Miss. Especially our Master. All he would do was stay on that armchair and look over you, waiting for you to wake up. He would trash the room and yell out your name without stopping. I never saw him crying Milady. He killed a few of us in rage; he even tried to kill himself. Thank the Lord there were not the required things to kill him, only wooden stakes. He repeatedly drove them through his heart, hoping that they'd end him, but we all know those would not kill him. There was something else… No one knows what it is, but we all know that we don't have them around here," she whispered as she continued to sob on my chest. She must have been referring to the white oak tree stakes, I thought. Of course he didn't have them around here; otherwise he would have been dead a long time ago.

"You really made him go crazier than he ever was," she mumbled to me.

"He's sleeping now, you know…" I whispered to her as I held her in my arms, hoping my words would make her feel better.

"Oh thank you Lord," she whispered in my chest. Even though Niklaus was cruel to everyone in the castle, I could tell that they were still loyal to their Master and were worried sick about him. "He hasn't slept from the night you didn't wake up," she continued while I just remained there, holding her and hear her murmur words. I kissed her forehead before returning back to Niklaus' room.

I tiptoed very gently, not wanting to wake him up. I was going to escape, that very second, but I knew I had to stay. Niklaus would not survive without me, especially at that fragile moment he was in, and I would not survive without him. He needed me and I needed him. So I kissed him gently and tenderly on his forehead, placed him in bed beside me and just cuddled next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another prompt update. Hope this is enough. It's only about 2,500 words, but I could not stretch it any longer as it would not make any sense. Sadly, no Kol in this one. I love writing him, he's so different that what I am used to write about. He's the usual tragic romantic guy that ends up heartbroken. There might be some kind of love triangle drama later on between Klaus/Elena/Kol, but not for now. Also we will be getting to 1864 very soon! I absolutely enjoy reading the reviews I received on the previous chapters! Thank you for your amazing feedback, and for a reviewer called** Nadine:** Sometimes I do think about being a writer, but I don't know, what if a story is not appreciated and ends up being a waste of work? :( But thank you for your great feedback hun :)

Shannon x


	22. Chapter 22

**~Chapter 22**

It feels like yesterday, ever since I was England, back in 1492; meeting Elijah and Niklaus, finding out the truth about the brothers, turning into a vampire myself, meeting their father, being tortured by him, meeting Kol, escaping from Lord Michael's castle, meeting Darrel, staying with him, being found again by Niklaus, his torture, being reunited again with Kol before losing him again and then being tortured by Niklaus so much that it almost killed me. Those things happened many lifetimes ago to matter anymore. I was no longer that little seventeen year old naïve girl I was back in 1492. I was Elena Petrova, the 372 year old vampire. The seventeen year old girl that met Niklaus back in the day was dead and long gone. Niklaus; the very old vampire who sired me, but who also was my lover and my soul mate. The one person that I was sure he'd be the death of me, sometime, someday.

In these centuries we had travelled all over the world, Niklaus and I. Even to America; which had been shortly discovered after I met him. I had changed so much over the years that some things that used to matter a long time ago, just didn't anymore. While we travelled around the world, I had finally seen what a true monster my husband actually was. I had seen what he was really capable of. Back in England, I knew that Niklaus was bad, but I never estimated he would be so heartless and such a monster. He had no tolerance for those who disappointed him, and I had made that mistake several times. He had physically tortured me countless times for that. I tortured him too, but emotionally. I had tested Niklaus' patience too much and sometimes I prayed that the dark days that got the best of us, would just fade away, even from my memory. My husband slaughtered only for pleasure and not just for hunger. He enjoyed inflicting pain and suffering on others while an amused smile usually played on his lips or a maniac laughter erupted from his throat. I had seen how humans and people's lives meant nothing to him. He never cared how much they'll all be missed when they're gone. How they'll never see their families again, how they'll never have a future and how they might never have children or see them grow up. He took all of that away from each and every victim, while not even bothering to think twice about it.

I also saw how cruel he was to his own brother, Elijah. Niklaus and I had crossed paths with him just as we fled from England shortly after I woke up from that sort of coma I was in when he had drained me. I had seen how he made Elijah rip innocent souls apart just so he could watch him struggle with the guilt and watch the scene, enjoying it. I saw the ugly fights that broke out between them, one fighting for the good and the other for the evil. Just like God and the devil; until they finally went their separate ways.

Niklaus was truly like the devil and I could not believe how I could love such a cruel man, but I guess that was love. He had stolen my heart right from the first time I had laid eyes on him. Oh Niklaus, how I wish I could be rid of you and be happy, but I knew that would never happen. As long as I was with him, I could never truly be content, but I knew that being without him would be far worse.

He commanded me to join his ways and I had to do so without any protests. I used to hate what he made me do, but over the centuries without knowing, I too became the physcopath and killer I once used to hate in him. I had grown immune to the people's cries while I ripped their white, delicate throats. Their screams actually became my pleasure. I embraced the dark side, just like my husband. I had finally become the Princess of Darkness he once told me I would be.

Over the years, while I was out hunting I had seen him again, just once. He was bathing in a river near the forest I was in. That must have been one of the best days in my entire existence, not just because I was reunited with him, but also because I had finally seen a part of my humanity that I thought I'd never regain.

-Flashback-

_I dashed after the female human as I taunted her with one of my favourite tricks - mind control. I made her hear sounds and voices which where only in her head. I heard her scream and it instantly made my unbeating heart skip a beat. Why was I doing this? I thought to myself as I felt my humanity getting the best of me. I shook it off and just when I was about to leap on the female, I felt a male presence nearby. I licked my lips in delight, knowing a male would be much more pleasurable to drink from. So I let the female run away while I stalked the male out from the forest. I saw him bathe in a river. I sighed in admiration as I saw his perfect toned body from the back. I made my way over to him. _

_Just as I was about to bare my fangs and scare the hell out of him, I heard him suck a huge breath before drowning in the river, only to resurface, this time facing me. I stood there dumbfounded as I realized it was my long lost denied love._

"_Elena…" he whispered softly as I reached out to him and felt my humanity resurfacing again and this time I didn't fight it._

"_Kol…" I sighed happily in his drenched chest as I let him hold me for a long time, not caring if I was getting soaked too._

"_What are you doing here? In Italy?" he whispered to me as he cupped my face with both his hands and gazed into my eyes._

"_I'm in Italy? Wow the countries I've visited all seemed like a blur…" I whispered as I looked away from his compelling gaze. My voice trailed off, realizing how much nothing mattered anymore._

"_I have missed you so much, my Doppelganger," he whispered in my hair, before once again taking me in his arms. I nodded furiously and held on to him as if my life depended on it. _

"_So I heard you were still with that monster of a husband of yours," he stated to me as he pushed me away from his chest so that he could read my face, just like he always would._

"_Of course I still am Kol… And forever I will be," I told him as I closed my eyes and opened them once again only to smile sadly at him._

"_Why couldn't you just run away with me Elena?" he whispered in an exhausted tone. His chocolate brown eyes gazed into my own, while caressing my dark locks. _

"_I asked you to leave with me, that night in my Father's castle, but you refused… Even though he could not recognize you back then, you said -," he continued before I interrupted him repeating myself what I had told him centuries ago, "I could never love another man as much as I love him," I whispered as I sighed and looked at the ground. _

"_I know Kol and that's still true," I whispered again as I looked back into his beautiful eyes, that seemed so broken with the love I was not returning to him._

"_You know I could never be without him," I whispered back to him, with a sigh._

"_But I will wait for you… Forever if I have to… Till the day you change your mind my sweet Doppelganger," he told me softly. I sighed again as he said that, knowing that he will never be happy as long as he waited for me._

"_You have to let me go Kol… This will kill you… I will end up killing you, mentally. I'm no good. You know I belong with him and he'll never let me go, not even death will tear us apart," I told him back, wanting Kol to stop loving me once and for all. Not only because I was never going to be his, but also because he didn't deserve to be with someone like me. He was good, he deserved someone better. While I knew I only deserved Niklaus. _

"_I'll end up breaking your heart. Even if I do escape Niklaus, my heart will always belong to him. Please Kol, you have to let go," I whispered to him as I clasped his hand and locked it with mine, kissing it. His eyes were closed and he was sucking deep breaths through his teeth._

"_You know…" he told me as he exhaled loudly, "I'll never let you go either," he continued as he exhaled again, shutting his eyes, trying to control his emotions. _

"_Goodbye Kol," I told him suddenly as I dashed from where we were and ran to the city that Niklaus and I were staying in. I stopped in an alley and found myself panting hard as I fought back the tears. Kol's obsession with me was killing him and it was killing __**me**__. Niklaus was right. Not feeling was actually the best feeling. So I stalked a young man that was approaching me in the alley and drained him dry as I turned it all off._

-End of flashback-

I came back to my senses as I shrugged off the old memory of Kol and me. I looked out of the window and saw my husband leaving the castle, riding his horse. I sighed. We were back in England, living in a mansion. That mansion was what I always wanted when I was growing up back in Bulgaria. Now, it meant nothing. It didn't matter whether I lived in an old dusty room or the most beautiful castle in the whole wide world. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Emily!" I called my handmaiden. I turned to her as the young woman came into my room, bowing, ready for whatever I was about to ask. Emily was a beautiful young American girl, with dark skin, dark eyes and dark hair which was usually up in a bun. Emily was the only person I trusted besides Niklaus. I had met her a few years back, when Niklaus and I were in the need of some witches. We had found her in America, about to escape from her family as they had threatened to banish her if she kept practising witchcraft. She gladly came with us, but that changed as she figured out what we were. She stayed because Niklaus threatened to go back to America and kill her family, while I was gentle with her and had asked her to stay. She knew how miserable I was, so that was another reason why she stayed. She had become my personal maid and best friend.

"Yes Elena?" she asked me with a bow and a small smile. I let her call me that as I knew he would never kill her, because he needed her on his side.

"We have to go," I told her simply and tonelessly.

"Of course, would you like me to prepare some riding clothes for a ride in the forest?" she replied back, not yet understanding what I was saying.

"I'm not leaving for a ride, Emily. I mean leave, escape my husband," I told her again.

"You know that's a reckless and a crazy thing to do Elena," she told me as she shook her head in disagreement.

"I've been miserable for over 300 years with this man. You've seen what he's capable of, and what a monster he is. I can't stay with him, even if it ends up killing me," I pleaded her, looking into her eyes.

She simply nodded, knowing that I was right and that we had to leave.

"I'll have everything arranged Elena. I promise you, tonight you **will** be free," she whispered back as she took my hand in hers and squeezed it lightly.

"Thank you my dear," I whispered back as I tiredly lied on the bed Niklaus and I had, waiting for rest to find me.

* * *

><p>"Elena…" I heard a voice whisper. I woke up and saw that Niklaus was there on our bed, looking at me with his mesmerizing pale blue eyes. How could I stand not seeing them again? Not seeing him again? I loved him so much, but I knew it was the right thing to do.<p>

"What do you want Nick?" I grumbled softly as I tried to turn over to the other side of the bed. He did not answer back, he simply pinned me down to the bed and hungrily kissed my neck. I opened my eyes and realized that it was nightfall. Where was Emily? We had to escape!

Soon the plan slipped away from my mind, and I only moaned under his touch.

"Oh, you have no idea how much I love you Elena," he whispered in my ear as he instantly removed my nightgown and I disposed him from his clothes too. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled us both up and slammed us against a cold hard surface. I quivered underneath his touch as he touched me in all the right places. Then he entered me.

We usually made love in an animalistic way, but that night it was like he sensed it would be the last night we would ever be together. The last night he would really hold me, and express his love for me. He kissed me over and over while we made love; I on the other hand made sure not to get too attached to him, knowing that it might be hard to let him go after that. I love you Niklaus, I thought as I closed my eyes and kissed his blonde head.

I woke up that night and I reached out for a body that should have been sleeping next to mine, but I found nothing. Was Niklaus gone again? I wore my nightgown and went down the stairs, where I searched for Henry, the young boy who was hired in the mansion to tend to the horses.

"Milady," Henry whispered softly as he caught sight of me.

"Hello Henry, is Niklaus' horse here?" I asked the blonde haired boy softly.

"No Milady, he just took off," he answered back. I nodded and turned away just as he went back to tending the horses.

I rushed to Emily's room with my vampire speed where I found her waiting for me, sitting on the bed, with two wooden suitcases on the floor.

"Why haven't you come searching for me Emily?" I asked her as she helped me in a plain dark brown dress, with a matching dark cloak with a hood; a perfect attire to escape with. She was wearing a dark dress herself, not as rich and expensive looking as mine, of course. Just a servant one with a cloak she always wore to go out at night.

"I knew you'd come," she simply answered. I nodded knowing that she had relied on her physcic abilities.

"Is everything ready?" I asked her as I turned around facing her. She nodded. I sighed in relief, "What's the plan then?" I asked her again, eagerly waiting.

"We are to aboard a small boat which will be leaving for America very soon. We'll be living in a town called Mystic Falls, just where my parents used to live, before we had moved to the place you and Niklaus found me. I know a very kind family, the Salvatore family. I've arranged everything and they'll take us in. They think you're an orphan from Atlanta who lost her family in a fire, so don't forget your story," she told me, explaining every detail.

I nodded as the realization that I was leaving Niklaus and England for good, finally sank in. I exhaled loudly knowing I would probably never see him again for a long time. Still I knew I'd see him again someday because he'd be coming for me, very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I should have updated a little sooner, but I can't seem to find a plot for future chapters. So I'm trying to take it slow, so you guys don't have long gaps between one chapter and another. Really enjoyed writing this chapters, especially the first part and Kol's part. Hope you like it guys so far. Also I have made two videos one Klaus/Elena (/watch?v=p3pK6roKdLA) and a Klaus/Katherine (/watch?v=E0tk73mv4_s) one which was based on this fanfiction, (Write behind every link) You guys should really take a look! Don't forget to review, was really happy with the last bunch of reviews I received for the previous chapter. Until next time :)

Shannon x


	23. Chapter 23

**~Chapter 23 **

**Mystic Falls, 1864**

The voyage took us a couple of months and I had not heard from Nik or seen him since the night I left. I was lonely even though Emily was by my side for the whole trip. I missed him dearly, but I had to do it.

Niklaus was a complicated man, but also so simple. He killed, fed, got everything he wanted no matter who he destroyed in the process and fought for those he loved, in his case was me. Killing was all he knew, ever since he was little, that's what he was taught to do, by his father. Still, there was more to him than feeding and relishing in this hobby. I had seen it, Elijah had seen it, yet others did not possess such a privilege. Underneath it all, he was an incredible man, only during the times when neither I nor revenge were present to cloud his judgement.

If he had remained human he could have been a great ruler, with his brilliant mind and strategies. He would have defended his people bravely and honorably and eliminated everyone who would dare harm his kingdom.

He would have been respected, I thought sadly to myself as I stared blankly at the blur of trees as we rode through the woods.

Thinking about him made me question my judgement. Had I done the right thing? If I have, would I finally escape him for good? Maybe I could ultimately be happy without him. I knew it was difficult, but I had to at least try to find my own happiness.

But first, I had to embrace my vampire side.

"We're here Elena," said Emily softly. Even though we had been traveling for a long time, I gulped. The reality started to sink in that I had arrived at my destination, my safe haven. But was it truly a safe haven?

Was I ready to live without him? Or did I need to think this through? But there was no time now. It was done and I had to start over, with a new identity and personality. At least I had Emily to keep me in touch with my old life, to remind me of the life before the new one. The only link to my Nik.

Emily had left the carriage and was waiting for me outside. I took a deep breath and walked down the little steps that were outside the carriage. I took in the sight in front of me. A small 'o' had formed on my lips as I saw a great, white mansion. The Salvatore Mansion. Emily had talked about it before, but it was much more than I imagined.

A young man interrupted me from my thoughts. He had wavy, light brown hair and dark green eyes. He was handsome, yes, but he was not my type. Then again, my type seemed to be blonde, blue eyed with psychopathic tendencies.

He must be one of the children, I thought to myself as he made his way over to me. He was too dressed up and handsome to be a servant. Oh well, he would do just fine, I thought again with a small smile.

I slowly walked up towards him, my eyes never looking away from his. While his oak ones never shifted away from mine either.

"You must be Miss Pierce," he greeted me in a handsome, light voice. I still wasn't that familiar with the Pierce name, even though I was the one who changed it from Petrova so Niklaus would have a slighter chance of finding me.

"Oh please, call me Elena," I replied in a playful voice as he kissed the back of my hand. I gave him a small wink and I could tell that he was finding it hard to regain his composure, so he simply nodded and continued to smile shyly. That was one the effects I had on many human beings ever since I became a vampire.

I felt a sense of déjà vu as I remembered the day I entered Niklaus' lair, his brother greeting me just outside his castle. I was missing him terribly; of course. I had spent the last centuries with him and with him only. Still, I knew I could not stay.

"Would you like me to give you a tour of the house Miss?" he asked me shyly, looking at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with me. I gulped as I felt another sense of déjà vu, but I shook it off immediately not wanting my feelings for Niklaus or my humanity to resurface.

"I would love that, Sir…?" I replied, trailing off, waiting for him to tell me his name.

"Salvatore. Stefan," he answered back in a nervous tone as we entered the large mansion. I heard his heart rate go up, however his face already gave it away that he was anxious. His heard rate was just an addition.

We first entered the enormous library that the Salvatore's had in their mansion. I gasped at the sight in delight. It was truly like heaven. I might be a vampire, but I enjoyed reading immensely. Nik suffocated me and I rarely had time for myself, maybe I could finally have sometime for myself to read a couple of History books.

There were so many shelves that it was impossible to see them all from the entrance. All the shelves were a dark brown colour. As they were so high, there was even a ladder so you could reach the top books. At the side of the room, there were some sofas and a fireplace. There were two large windows which were as tall as the shelves; you could practically see all of Mystic Falls from them. For each window there was also a window seat with some cushions and a pillow.

"You like books?" Stefan Salvatore asked me as he gave me a small smile.

"I love them Stefan," I replied back flashing him a smile.

I walked amongst the shelves, touching each and every cover I could reach with my fingertips. I sighed with delight.

I examined the library from each and every angle before walking back towards Stefan who was still waiting for me at the door of the library, just watching me quietly.

"What's next?" I asked him eagerly with a giggle, like a little girl ready to go exploring.

"Next we have the dining room," he replied back as he led me to another huge room. The Salvatore must be really wealthy, I thought to myself as I saw the expensive décor and the type of furniture the large table and chairs were made of. I had been around for a long time and I could tell what was what.

"Wow," I sighed out loud as I walked around, again examining the room very closely.

"Come on there are still other rooms left," Stefan told me with another shy smile as he led me towards the staircase. The stairs were breath-taking too. They had several decorations on them and a deep red carpet that covered each and every step. This place really did make you feel like a Queen. Although it was a lovely mansion, it could not compete with the beauty of Niklaus' castle.

But I could already tell that I was going to be happy with the Salvatores. We continued to walk up the beautiful stairs and when I reached the last one I brought my head up, only to find a very long corridor with several doors.

"Where do these go?" I asked Stefan curiously.

"These are all bedrooms. The first one is mine," he told me as he pointed towards the first door. I expected him to show his room to me, but he didn't. I could tell that he was too shy to do that.

"That one on the far left," he replied as he pointed the very last door to me, "That is my father's room and next to it there's his own study," he continued as he then led me to the room right next to him.

"What's this one?" I asked him, once again curiously.

"Well, this is yours Miss," he replied back with a small smile. I returned his smile and gently opened the door. I gasped at the sight. It was really beautiful.

"This is breath taking Stefan," I told him as I pranced around in my new room, like a little girl. It had dark furniture like my room back in his castle. I had a large tall mirror on the right side and a chest of drawers right next to it. The large double bed in the middle of the room had no bed posts like back in his castle and it wasn't as large, but it was still pretty amazing. The room also lacked the fireplace, which I immensely enjoyed back then.

"Thank you Stefan, really," I thanked the young man. He gave me a slight bow and I could not help, but give him another little playful smile.

"Your handmaiden, Emily, will be here shortly to arrange your things in your room. She will inform you when it's time for dinner," he replied as he gave me another bow and left.

"Stefan!" I called before he was out of earshot. He scurried back into my room with an anxious, yet confused look on his face.

"Please call me Elena next time," I whispered with a smile as I winked at him, before turning my back at him, dismissing him.

I sat on the bed and removed my hat which was really annoying me. I removed my hair from the chignon that it was in and in an un-lady like manner slumped back comfortably on the lovely, soft bed. Then I heard a small knock on my door.

"It's me Elena," I heard Emily say. I asked her to come in and I saw her entering with my bags. Emily started arranging my dresses in their place and all of my other things.

"Dinner will be served shortly Elena, so I think it might be time for you to take a bath and start preparing," Emily told me as she continued to dash around the room.

"Ugh. I hate these formal dinners," I groaned in my pillow as I knew I had to wear another extremely tight dress, answer what was about to be questioned, while smiling all time.

"At least it's not as bad as Nik was," I mumbled to myself before heading for the bath.

* * *

><p>"So, Elena… What brings you to our town?" Giuseppe Salvatore, Stefan's father asked me as he had a sip from his wine. You could easily tell that they were related as Stefan had his father's looks. Light brown hair and dark green eyes. There was something off about him, but I shook off the feeling. Spending all those years with Niklaus made me on constant alert.<p>

"I lost my family in a fire Mr. Salvatore," I told him with a fake sad smile.

"I'm sorry my dear I didn't mean to bring back those harsh memories," he added in a hurry as he realized what he had said, "We are glad to have you here Miss Elena," he added as he gave me a gentle smile.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore," I thanked the old man.

"And please call me Giuseppe," he added once again. I gave him a slight nod before I sipped a little wine from the golden goblet and then turned my attention back to my plate.

Another long moment went by as I continued to hear Mr. Salvatore and some other noblemen which were present, talk. It was extremely boring and I could tell Stefan thought the same thing too, as he gave me a small shrug and a sympathetic smile. I returned it, knowing that it was probably what he had to endure every single dinner.

I heard the dining room's door open with a loud bang and I instantly whipped my head to door, only to find a man, probably in his early twenties walking towards us in a very informal way. I could already tell that whoever he was, was a rebel. The young man was extremely handsome. He had slightly wavy raven black hair, and very beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Brother!" Stefan Salvatore exclaimed towards the other Salvatore brother. Stefan immediately rose and hugged the young man with all his force.

So this was the other brother, I thought to myself. I bit my lip in delight, knowing I would soon have him to myself.

"Hello to you too little brother," the elder Salvatore said to the younger one.

They both gave a soft laugh as they embraced each other. I could tell that the brothers were very close with each other. They were not just brothers, but also best friends. There hug was genuine, not forced. I could tell their relationship was similar to the one I had with my sister, but there was something I could not quite put my finger on. Something about the way the elder brother was looking at the younger one. It was resentment.

"Good evening Father," the young man greeted the old man in a very spiteful tone as soon as he broke free from his brother. The young man's smile instantly turned into a frown. My gaze shifted from the ravened haired man to his Father. There was something between them. The tension in the room was very hard to miss.

"Damon," Giuseppe Salvatore called his son with a stern voice, not bothering to stand up to greet him. The elder Salvatore's eyes switched from his father's face to mine. He locked his gaze with mine and I could not find the will to look away. I inclined my head to the side, examining him.

"I'm Elena. Pierce," I instantly introduced myself as I raised my hand up for him to kiss. He walked slowly towards me, still holding my stare as he took my palm in his and kissed my knuckles softly. He gave me sly grin before he took the seat next to mine. And I knew this one was going to be a hell of ride.

"Let's dine, shall we?" the elder Salvatore asked. Everyone gave him a slight nod before continuing with the food.

No one said much after Damon had arrived. I continued to sense some weird tension in the air between the Father and his elder son. Throughout the dinner Damon and I exchanged some smiles, but the Father glared at Damon, while Damon's glance was on Stefan. I could not figure out what was the deal with this small family. What was going on between the Salvatore brothers? While Stefan and his father seemed to get along just fine, Damon's relationship with his father could be considered highly damaged. The reason was a mystery. I guess I just had to find out on my own.

After dinner I said my goodbye's and wished the family a goodnight before heading to my room. Emily was there, folding some of my clothes. I decided to ask her about the elder Salvatore. I'm sure she knew what was going on. Not only because she was a witch, but also because she knew the background story of the Salvatores.

"Good evening Emily," I greeted her before I sat on the chair which was in front of the tall mirror. I reached for the brush and started brushing my locks softly.

"Hello dear," she replied back as she continued doing her work, while I just watched her from the mirror, still hesitating on whether to ask her or not, but then decided to go for it.

"What's going on between Giuseppe, Stefan and the elder brother Emily?" I asked her still gazing at her from the mirror. I saw her look go straight to a horrified one, just like she remembered an old memory.

"What's their story Emily?" I asked, softer this time as I turned around in my chair so I could face her.

She gave me a slight nod as she rubbed her temple with her forefinger. Then she started talking.

"Being the first born child, Damon had a very close relationship with his mother. The brother's mother was greatly weakened by Stefan's birth and died shortly after. Damon always resented Stefan because of that. He could never let go of what happened.

When they were younger and his Father was drunk and in a temper, he would severely beat Damon. Now, he has just arrived back, after quitting University so you must have seen the great tension there was between them. Damon didn't care much for his family's duties, and being the heir. He never cared about the responsibilities that being the first born male of the family held. He was the complete opposite of his brother, Stefan. Which Giuseppe favoured highly because of that. Damon never took his studies or schooling seriously, but he was more interested in other hobbies that his Father never approved of: gambling and womanizing, and so they still get into a lot of heated arguments," Emily explained in a monotone tone as she focused on a point on the wall and talked. I was stunned by the story and how she managed to know that much about this family.

"How- ?" I started to ask her, but she put her forefinger to her lips to shush me as she once again pressed her forefinger to her temple. Ah, it was her physcic ability that enabled her to know so much, I thought as I gave her a slight nod of understanding.

After the shocking revelation, Emily helped me change to one of my night gowns before I said goodnight and lied in bed thinking. Soon the elder Salvatore's high cheekbones slipped in my mind, and the resemblance his sky blue eyes held to my Niklaus' pale ones. Then it hit me. Niklaus wasn't mine anymore. I may be his forever, but he did not belong to me any longer. I had left him and I was not about to return.

* * *

><p>The following morning I heard a soft knock on my door followed by a light, soft voice.<p>

"Miss Elena, I will be escorting you to the gardens. Come find me in the library when you're set," the younger brother told me.

"I will Mr. Salvatore," I replied in a half yawn. I stretched in my bed and yawned loudly as soon as I heard him walk away. Here we go again, I thought to myself before I fetched Emily to help me get ready for the day.

"As you can see our estate has the one of the largest gardens you can find here in Mystic Falls," Stefan explained to me kindly as we strolled together.

I breathed heavily against my pale yellow corset and matching skirt. My hair was in a curly pony tail on the side. Thankfully, I did not require wearing a hat as I had my matching parasol protecting me from the sun's rays. Although I had my ring to protect me, I still did not like the warm feeling the sun left on my skin. I had always loved raging thunderstorms and rainy days, compared to the heat of a summer's day.

"Good morning, little brother," I heard a voice greet us from behind. I turned around in an instant and I found those curious, blue eyes looking into mine.

"Miss Elena," Damon then saluted me as he reached out for my hand and kissed the knuckles of my hand softly just like he had done the previous night. I gave him a small smile and a little wink. He returned the wink and I was immediately taken by the elder Salvatore.

"Good morning brother," Stefan replied with a slight cough, interrupting us both from our longing gazes. I turned around to look at Stefan. He hugged his brother and then he flashed me a small smile which I returned. I could not deny it; the younger brother was handsome too. Both the Salvatore's were looking at me, waiting for me.

That's when I saw the resemblance to each other. Both of them were terribly and disturbingly handsome, especially in the sunlight. They had the same cheekbones and refined jawlines. Their light eyes shone in the outside light. Damon was a foot shorter than Stefan, but still perfect.

Then I turned around and gave them my back as I held up my arms.

"Care for a stroll dear brothers?" I asked them both as I smiled to myself.

They stepped forward and both linked their arms with mine as we started strolling together.

I had both brothers on each side; the problem was who was I going to choose? That's when I realized.

I did not need to choose. I could have them both. And I would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had no intention of returning, but I saw some reviews and I had to continue for at least a couple of chapters. The story is far from over, but I'm gonna try and continue it to give it the end it deserves. Sorry for my absence. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Shannon**


	24. Chapter 24

**~Chapter 24**

I spent the following weeks getting to know as much as I could about the Salvatore Brothers. They were so alike, but yet so different. I could not quite put a finger on their attitudes. Stefan was intense, quiet, but at times mysterious. Damon was cocky, but sometimes possessive over his belongings and by belongings I did not mean objects. I was so taken by them both; I could not decide which one was better or worse. Most important of all, I could not decide who I wanted more.

Damon Salvatore. Everything about him was extraordinary – his perfect eyes, his slightly wavy dark raven hair, his perfectly sculptured cheekbones, and also his handsome smirk. The way he walked in his confident stride and the way he talked; he seemed to leave everyone else speechless and make them choke up in their own words. His charisma was something I had not seen in many years. I had seen him talk during dinners and heard him from my room talk when Giuseppe held meetings at the mansion.

He did not only know how to talk, but also what to say. He always had to add some arrogant or sarcastic comment, but that was Damon; especially when his Father was around. I had seen rebellion from Klaus even though no one dared to defy their parents back in the day, but Klaus was one in a million, the exception. His rebel ways were dark and brought destruction, while Damon's rebel ways were child's play compared to Nik's. Whereas Damon would leave for the town's brothels and sleep around, Nik would fuck his night's conquest and kill her after his need had been satiated. Whilst Damon would go hunting deer in the woods, Klaus would stalk human prey and afterwards bled them dry.

Sometimes I doubt my decision; I cry and scream for Klaus at night. I would dream of his beautiful, Greek God form and face. When I wake up shrieking for him I would leave all reason behind and curse myself for ever daring to leave his side. He was my other half, my terrible half, yes – but still the other half of me.

The half that I had left behind me in England, the half that I had selfishly left alone with his demons just so I could try to find my own happiness, while all the time that I have been here I had not given a second thought about his.

His curse was to never return to his full wolf form again, while mine was that I could not be whole without Klaus. Because I had left him, I had to live out the remainder of my days without the rest of me, but only with my half self.

After those terrible nights, the Salvatore brothers would question me about the noise the following day. I would always reply that I had been dreaming about my family's fire and tragic accident.

A few dreams had also included Kol. My Kol. How selfish was I to consider him mine after the rejection I had continuously delivered to him. I had not seen him in ages, I missed him too. His kind brown eyes secretly wanting me and longing for me, while knowing he could never truly have me, no matter how hard he tried, no matter who he killed in the process. It was a fate that was destroying him from the inside, and we both knew that he could never love another, at least not the way he loved me.

What a terrible fate must be to love someone, who could never return your love. I never experienced anything like this, but I could not imagine a life where Klaus did not love me. It must be awful knowing that even if you waited a lifetime for your loved one, you know they can never be yours. And a lifetime for our species was a very long time.

Kol was alive in Damon's sweet side. His tender moments in the Salvatore Gardens were similar to the affectionate moment Kol and I shared in Italy. On the other hand, his short temper, his arrogance and his cocky moments made him very much like Niklaus.

Then there was Stefan Salvatore – the younger brother, who was extremely gorgeous too. Unlike Damon, Stefan had a very youthful appearance, which was rather innocent, boyish and charming. I had not seen emerald eyes like his in a very long time. The way they shone in the sunlight made you want to get lost in them. The combination of his oak green eyes and light brown tousled hair made me want to taste him, and by taste him I did not mean just his blood. His shy attitude made me want to comfort him in some way so he could open up to me. Men those days were nothing, but arrogant with women and that made me like Stefan's gentleman manner. I had seen him talk to other women, he was not like Damon. Damon seemed to make them giggle and blush with every flirty little comment, but Stefan was polite and even nervous at times.

Damon was even more rebellious than I had imagined. He had told me himself that he quit University, just like Emily had seen with her psychic abilities. Night after night he was out, gambling and womanizing – two things which seemed to actually matter to him. He never took anything else seriously. I had seen the effect he had on women; he attracted them like a moth to a flame. It was actually impossible not to be attracted to him, not only by his disturbing good looks, one of the things he and Stefan shared, but also his personality.

Something I had realized, in my short time at the Salvatore mansion was how Damon was always in Stefan's shadow. Even with his charisma and the ability to charm people which were not only women. Several people, especially their Father preferred Stefan to Damon. This led to constant jealousy between the brothers on Damon's part. One of the things that made Damon strongly dislike his brother. The other thing was obvious, how he resented Stefan for 'killing' their mother, even though Stefan was not of fault.

* * *

><p>One night I was looking out of the window of my chamber in my white lace night gown and had a dark red silk robe over it. I was gently playing with my locks and thinking about how beautiful the gardens looked at night.<p>

I turned my gaze to the bright full moon. It was stunning. I had always loved night compared to the day. Not only because I was a vampire and hunting was far easier in the night, but also for its beauty. The night was dark, seductive and mysterious; anything could be lurking around at each corner. The cold that the night brought, never bothered me, on the contrary I longed for it, especially after a hot summer day.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I heard a faint knock on the door. I instantly spun around in a small gasp, startled by the intrusion. I was so paranoid those days. Niklaus had recently appeared in a rather strange dream. Not the usual dream which made me long for him and cry out in despair for him afterwards. No, this dream involved Klaus in a dark room, sitting on a chair carefully. He did not speak; he just stared at me solemnly. I could not understand what he must have meant.

I shook my head, in attempt to get rid of that dream.

"Who is it?" I called out softly, not bothering to move from the window.

"It's Stefan, Elena," the young brother whispered from behind the door. I waited a long moment as I thought he'd come in, but he was too much of a gentleman to just enter without permission, unlike his brother.

"You may enter dear Stefan," I replied softly as I turned around and continued to look out of my window. I heard him enter and close the door behind him. Then I heard some footsteps as he walked to the window. He stared out into the night, just as like me. We stood there for a few, quite minutes.

"Do you like the night Stefan?" I asked curiously wanting to break the silence. Even though it was strangely comforting.

"Yes, I like watching it," he said quietly.

"I'd rather watch you though," he continued with a small smirk while he turned his face sideways. It was the first time he made a move on me and revealed he was even capable of smirking, like Damon did all the time.

I turned my head to the side too. He looked so pale and breathtakingly beautiful in the moonlight. His perfectly refined cheekbones looked even more handsome in the pastel light. His heart beat sped up and I glanced at his neck, licking my lips. Not tonight, I thought as I slowly gulped, desperate to keep the urge.

At least Emily had brought me some animal blood in the morning after she had gone to the woods herself and fetched it for me. I did not dare to hunt in those woods yet. Not only because I knew the people who lived in Mystic Falls, but also because I was living there and I could easily attract attention to myself.

After the nightmares I had been enduring, I longed for a man's company. But then again, not just any man, but a handsome Salvatore. I closed the gap between us and kissed him gently on his perfect pale lips. He instantly returned the kiss. It was soft and tender, two words that were not in Niklaus' vocabulary.

He took charge and grabbed my face with both his hands, while running his tongue across my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly granted. This Salvatore was a pretty good kisser. As our lips parted, we both were slightly gasping for air. We locked eyes for a long moment, before Stefan kissed me slowly on the cheek, wished me a good night and left the room.

He did not urge me to bed him. I was quite happy about that, knowing that all Klaus ever did was just that.

I turned around to look at the moon in my former position as I felt my forefinger and middle finger brushing against my lips. I smiled slowly to myself, before I decided to head to bed. I closed my eyes and strangely enough I had already fallen into a deep slumber.

_I was walking slowly in a very long corridor. Everything was dark, but somehow I just had a feeling that I should keep walking straight on. As I stopped in front of a room, the moon's light shone in the dark corridor. The place was highly familiar. That's when I realized it, I was in his castle. _

_What am I doing here? I thought to myself as I continued to walk slowly. I had escaped to America. This is not real, this is not real, I kept thinking to myself. _

_As I neared the end of the corridor I could see much clearer thanks to the light which had now engulfed the corridor. Therefore I could see that there was long red carpet – one which I do not remember seeing back when I was still living there. The carpet was not beautiful, the tailor had made a rather lousy job. How did Niklaus put this in the grand corridor?_

_I reached down to stroke the material. That's when the material had stuck to my fingers. It was not a carpet. It was hot, thick blood. My face twisted in horror as I realized this. _

_I heard a faint noise from far away. A sound which a dagger or stake made when it was plunged in someone's chest or heart. The sound was then followed by a yell of pure agony. Who was hurt? The yell was familiar, but yet I could not recognize it. So I grabbed the ends of my long cream, silk night robe and dashed in the direction of the noises. I ended up splashing in the blood, which filled my beautiful cream robe with splatters of blood, as if I was awfully wounded and the blood would not stop oozing from the wounds._

_The yell continued to echo in the empty castle. I stopped running as I arrived in front of a room. I slowly cracked the door open with my fingers before I sighed at the sight. It was our room, but not the beautiful room I had first seen all those years ago. _

_All the grand, light curtains were torn in half and stained with blood. One would think red was there usual colour. The screen which was usually in front of the bath was stomped on and shattered. The window, which Niklaus would usually gaze out of, no longer had any glass. The four bed posts were broken in halves and scattered across the room. The soft white cotton sheets which covered the large double bed where filled with sprays of blood and so were the white silky pillows. But whose blood was it? I bent down to the floor and dipped my finger in a pool of blood and sucked on it. I was stunned. I knew this blood. It was his blood. _

_Then I saw him emerge. _

"_See what you have done to me…" he half growled and half whispered. My heart sank. I bit my lip at the sight of him and then closed my eyes, wanting the sight to leave my memory. I had __never__ in my entire existence saw him so broken, not even when I had betrayed him or ran away from him when I was in his Father's castle. Not only he looked broken, but empty and lost. His eyes did not just show anger and pain, but also showed no sense of purpose, no purpose to keep on existing. _

"_No Niklaus. You brought this on yourself," I replied back in a small voice._

"_I guess you are right then. I have brought __**this**__," he started to say as he then motioned to the white oak stake driven in his chest, "on myself," he continued. In one instant he pulled it out, as he gritted his teeth. _

"_Not even this pain is more than what you made me suffer Elena," he continued to say._

"_There is no point in me living. I can't do it anymore. I have chased you long enough. You have ripped out my heart and crushed it into dust more than I can say. Do it your way Elena. I have coddled you too much. You have won this time, but __**never**__ again," he finished as he plunged the white oak stake through his heart, this time, killing himself._

"_No, no, no, no, this can't be…" I mumbled as I watched his limp body fall to the floor. My body sank to the floor too and I crawled next to his body. I bit into my wrist and placed the blood dripping hand just above his mouth. I tried to shake him, but he did not move. He was gone, for good. _

_I screamed with all my might as I got up and used my vampire strength and speed to rip in halves and quarters the silk sheets and curtains which were left. I pulled the door from its place and threw it out the window. After I had completely trashed the room, with little strength I had left I fell down beside him. _

"_But I love you…" I whispered hoarsely as I caressed his soft face. His face was peaceful. He was finally at peace, away from me, away from all the pain I had caused him. I deserved this. I deserved to be alone; after all I left him here. I fled to Mystic Falls without him. This is what I deserve, only this, I thought. _

_I placed my head where his human heart once beat centuries ago. And I stroked his fingers with my fingertips, while I hummed under my breath, in insanity. _

_That's when I felt myself starting to shake and gasp for air. I held my palm to my neck as I felt as I was being choked to death. _

_Then I woke up._

I shot up in my bed, sweat trickling down my forehead, and tears rushing down furiously down my cheeks. Was that just a dream? Because all the nightmares that I had experienced over the years never felt so real like that one. I stood up from bed and rushed to the small bowl of water I had on my dresser. I grabbed a handful of water and washed my face as I looked up to the mirror. I exhaled deeply.

"I'm coming for you," I heard him say from behind me as I saw his ashen, deathly face in the mirror. I spun around in a gasp, but there was no one there.

I was just under the effect of the nightmare, I thought. I had to be.

I woke up the next day, not sure how I managed to sleep. There was someone knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I called as I yawned shortly after.

"Breakfast will be served shortly Miss Elena," a servant's voice said from behind the door.

"Thank you," I replied back in a soft and tired voice. I had not slept a wink, except for the last few moments before the servant had arrived to wake me up. So I rose from bed, yawned again and walked to the door to fetch Emily from the next door to help me get ready. As I was just a few inches away from going out the door, I felt a sudden pull. It was such a strong pull that made me stumble to the floor – a pull that I only experienced when I had recently exchanged blood with Niklaus. A pull that was not usually violent. It used to be a soft pull indicating that my love was nearby or aching for me.

Why have I experienced this? It was nowhere near possible. All I felt at that instant was dread, disgust and lust. Those were not my feelings. I was sure of it, but if they were not mine, then who did they belong to?

No, not him. I refused to admit the possibility that he might be near, even for a second.

But, where could I have possibly exchanged blood with him to make me experience this pull? I have not seen him in months!

That's when I remembered last night's dream; nightmare. I had tasted his blood and he had taken some drops of mine, but nevertheless it was merely a dream. How could that effect reality?

* * *

><p>Damon, Stefan and I made our ways to the gardens after breakfast. Giuseppe had asked us to meet him there as he had something important to inform us. I walked in the middle between both brothers as we talked about their father's urgent announcement. Damon was clearly not happy with the waste of time.<p>

"What's all this?" Damon snapped at Stefan as we walked to the gardens.

"He said there was a council member he wanted us to have a chat with," Stefan replied back shrugging.

"Have you met him yet?" I asked Stefan.

"No, I have no idea what's this about," Stefan continued to say.

"So that's the important announcement? Unbelievable. I'm out," Damon shot back. Ah, always the rebel, I thought with a small smile. He flashed me his handsome smirk as he walked away from us and out the front door. Stefan and I were left alone. Things were still slightly awkward between us after the kiss we had shared the previous night.

"So about last night, the kiss-" Stefan started to say as he stopped walking to look at me.

"I enjoyed it too," I cut him off as I gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He closed his eyes, brought his head down and smiled softly to himself. A gesture Stefan and Damon both shared. I smiled to myself as we entered the gardens alongside each other.

We both saw Giuseppe talking to this council member. I knew the council were unto us – vampires. I was not the only vampire in town. Emily had found out with her abilities that other supernaturals were drawn to this little place.

This council member was looking out to the fountain and Giuseppe left him on his own for a moment so he could speak with us. As Stefan's father talked I could not help, but notice the distant look Giuseppe's eyes held as he talked and rambled on. It was quite strange. Almost as if he was compelled.

Then just like in the nightmare, he emerged from behind Mr. Salvatore. I held my hand to my mouth in order to hold in the gasp. It was Niklaus. Niklaus was here. He had found me. Oh God, no no no. This was not real. I must be dreaming, I thought. No!

He casually shook Stefan's hand as he then looked at me with an amused smile, waiting for me to raise my arm so he could kiss it, so I did. I had to say, he looked ridiculously handsome. Much more handsome than I wished he would be. He was wearing, a dark blue waistcoat, a white shirt underneath, navy blue pants to match the waistcoat and dark polished shoes.

"Are you alright, love? You seemed rather surprised," he asked me with his heavy British accent. His tone showed no concern, only amusement.

"I'm fine, you just look ridiculously a lot like somebody I used to know," I stuttered in between my gritted teeth, emphasizing the word 'used'.

"Oh well, my name is Nick De Sangue," Niklaus replied back with his usual arrogant smirk. Of blood – that's what his fake surname meant.

"I know I'll be see you around here," he continued to say as he first looked at Stefan then he shifted his gaze towards me.

I held in my breath as I realized that things were not going the way I planned them to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Elena will not be the little brat Katherine was when she was with the Salvatores. Also I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to see Stefan/Elena sex scene and a Damon/Elena sex scene? I just want your opinion, but I think I'll be adding them.

I was thinking of re-writing some previous chapters, filling them more with more detail. Because when I look back to them, they're so short and do not explain anything that makes me sick, haha. Maybe because I was younger or I don't know, but my writing was different 2 years ago.

Also rate and review, because since I got back I haven't gotten much response and I understand that most of you thought I was gone for good. But I'd love it if I could hear from some of you, gives me motivation to write faster ;)

Tell me what you think, about the chapter and my above points!


	25. Chapter 25

**~Chapter 25**

He was here. It was not possible. Both Emily and I had made sure we covered our tracks, I even compelled everyone we ever met during our trip, to forget our faces. But then again Nik was a highly skilled tracker, possibly better than I could ever be.

Why could I have underestimated my dear husband? Why did I even dare to try? I should have known that he would have not stopped until he had found me. He even searched for me across the Atlantic, all the way from England to America.

I cannot bear to think how many servants he killed in fury after my escape. He probably burnt the house down just before he came looking for me. A trait both Klaus and I shared, watching things burn – it was very fascinating. I only used to burn things; however my husband was more extreme than I was.

So many questions entered my mind in that instant – ones that terrified me to no end. What was he going to do? To Emily? To The Salvatores? To me? None of those people deserved any pain. Only me. I deserved everything that was coming my way. I was going to make sure no else suffered, even if it meant giving in to him.

Nonetheless, I could not figure out what he was up to. He could have just killed everyone in the Estate for revenge, even all of Mystic Falls for that matter! He would not have even blinked or hesitated for a fraction of a second, and then he would just drag me with him to the next hell of a life that we would go to.

However, this time, he was playing it cool, even cooler than me. He looked like he was staying in town.

What I could not understand was why he was doing this? I guess I have to wait and guess what he was up to, I thought as I tried to put on my best poker face.

Giuseppe continued to rambled on and on about the supposedly fascinating and talented man. Niklaus kept beaming proudly throughout the whole speech. He had compelled the old Salvatore pretty well.

Giuseppe was declaring how he was one of the finest noblemen he had ever encountered in his entire life. I almost snorted at that part; Nick instantly lost his composure as his head snapped in my direction, his lips frowning at me. I pursed my lips and looked to the ground, not wanting to anger him. I had already done enough.

Then I could no longer hear Giuseppe's voice. My mind drifted someplace else. Not the castle Klaus and I shared in England, not the castle I was held captive at by his family, but I was back home – in Bulgaria. I was with mama, papa and my dear sister Kalina.

What would Kalina have done if she was in my place? She had always been the quiet and brave one, while I had only been a nuisance.

Kalina would not have run away from her husband, even if he brought her the seven Hells to her doorstep. She would have remained strong, as she had always been. Kalina would have never appeared weak, but put on a good face and stay where she belonged.

I had to stop running. Hadn't mama taught me better than that? I was a Petrova, and Petrova's were brave, strong and certainly did not run away when things got complicated. I had to stop running every time Klaus went off the rails. He was my husband and he turned every bit of his family away, just so I could be safe and we could be together. He had no one left, perhaps Elijah, but we had not seen him in ages.

Klaus needed me. I was the only person he had left. Why was I spending my life running away from? When I could stay by his side – where he required me the most?

Never again, I vowed to myself as I brought my head up and tried to join in the conversation. I dared to glance at my beautiful husband. He seemed to be getting bored and I feared he would simply get tired and kill Giuseppe just to 'put him out of his misery'.

Nick was looking out to the gardens, uninterested in what was being said, even though the old Salvatore was talking about him.

At that moment, I could not comprehend why I had come to leave him in the first place. Watching his Greek God like face made me lose all reason. He was trying to put up a good front for the Salvatores, but he could never fool me. He was heartbroken and miserable.

I could not imagine how it must be for him, finding me, only to lose me shortly after, every single time. I probably could not be able to endure such pain. I had made him suffer so much, it was time I ended it. He may have become a monster, but he was my monster and I loved him with everything I had.

He sighed and turned to look at me. When his pale eyes met my chocolate ones, his broken face faded away in an instant and was replaced by a mask – one which showed nothing but coldness and anger. I slightly shivered at the sight.

Everything I had thought just a few moments before faded away and all that I could think about was how scared I felt. I knew he was about the drag me down and the innocent Salvatores with me.

"Mister De Sangue, was it?" I decided to speak up, just as Giuseppe had finished what he was rambling about. I saw Stefan and Giuseppe's eyes then looking curiously at me.

"Yes sweetheart," Niklaus replied back with a small smirk.

"That is an Italian name, yes?" I continued, curious to what his answer for my next question was going to be.

"Yes," he spoke again, slower this time, not knowing where I was heading.

"How come you have this marvellous British accent then, _love_?" I continued with a small smirk of my own as I said love in a fake British accent of my own, in a spiteful tone and between gritted teeth.

"My name comes from distant relatives in Italy, just like the Salvatores here, little one. Yet, my folks and I have been living in England for quite a while, hence the accent," he covered the little incident nicely, as he made me feel like a total fool in front of Giuseppe and Stefan. I exhaled loudly as Giuseppe decided to speak out.

"Mister De Sangue, I'll be leaving now, enjoy the rest of your day," the old man told Niklaus with a slight bow as he left mumbling that he had a lot of work to finish in his study.

"I'm just going to… go too," Stefan muttered too, clearly weirded out by the nobleman and the whole conversation. The youngest Salvatore gave me a small smile, before retiring to his room.

Just as Stefan and his father were out of earshot I turned to him. He was waiting for me to throw a tantrum as an amused and fascinated smile took place on his beautiful full lips.

"What the fuck are you doing here Nick?" I growled in his face as I grabbed him from his wrists. He slowly looked down to see me locking my fingers around his wrists and then looked back up at me. I instantly removed my hands, just as if his wrists suddenly burnt me.

He then simply responded with one word, "You."

"But if that was true why stay? When you can simply grab me, take off with me and torture me to death somewhere far away from here?" I continued to hiss at him.

"Yes I could do that, but that didn't seem to teach you a lesson the last time now did it, my dear?" he replied calmly in a low, threatening voice.

I kept quiet on that part. He was right. This was a whole new level of torture. I had grown attached to the Salvatores and he could tell that I was trying to protect them from him, especially the brothers. He knew I was not liking this new form of torment.

"What about the dream then? Was that real?" I whispered silently, the dream's events rushing back as if it had been a real memory.

"I projected that dream on my part, but your character was all natural Elena," he replied back, softer this time.

"What do you mean all natural?" I requested, puzzled.

"The person you appear to be in your dreams, is your true self. You don't form decisions while you're sleeping sweetheart. I might have created the whole illusion, but I didn't create you and your silly little mind," he continued to explain.

I sighed as I placed my hand on my forehead, confused, before I left the gardens with a dash and entered my room where I found Emily waiting for me.

She immediately saw the tears in my eyes and I could already tell that she knew about Niklaus. She only gave me a slight nod.

"It will be alright my dear," she whispered as she lightly squeezed my hand and left my room. She knew that I needed to be alone, so I lied on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

"I'm such an idiot!" I wept to myself as I punched my pillow repeatedly.

After lying in my bed loathing myself and him for the longest time, I decided to play his game. It was the only thing I could do. Escaping again was just silly and predictable, plus I had vowed to myself that I would never do it again.

So I pulled myself together and called Emily to my room, knowing it would be time for supper shortly.

"Bring me my finest dress Emily. The laced cream one would do," I instructed her.

"Of course my dear," she nodded.

I felt a small smile play on my lips. Perhaps, this would work, I thought.

* * *

><p>Dinner was short and uninteresting. I thought my precious husband would show up, mostly to torment me, but he had not – which made me furious.<p>

Not only because I thought he would show up as a part of his act and when he did not he made me feel like a fool. But also because I secretly longed to see him again. Even though I had been the one to walk out on him, I had missed him terribly – after all he was my husband.

I sighed as I marched back to my chambers.

Damon had been absent during dinner too. His father made a scene after a servant had told him Damon wanted to be excused from supper. Stefan kept quiet and only sighed. He was clearly upset.

I had missed Damon's absence; I missed his snarky comments he usually threw at his father or his brother during dinner, or one of his mischievous smiles he ordinarily shot at me when he thought no one was looking.

That's when I realized I needed to see him. I needed his comfort as my friend, maybe even more.

I closed my bedroom door behind me and sat on the bed, with a loud exhale.

I looked out of my window, still sitting on my lovely bed. It was nightfall – my favourite time of the day. I would never get tired of looking out into the night.

I stood up and started walking out of my chambers and down the corridor. His room was isolated from Giuseppe's and Stefan's; it was three doors down from mine. I walked up to his door and saw that it was slightly open. I was about to knock, but I decided to peek from a small crack.

He was by the window, looking out – mimicking what I usually loved to do. We were more alike than I had thought. His pitch black hair shone in the soft moonlight. His body was slightly tilted to the side and I could see he was bare-chested and wearing only knee-length underpants. He was beautiful, almost as much as Nick was.

I walked up to him silently, just as Stefan had walked up to me the other night. Just as I marched up beside him, he looked sideways, finally acknowledging my presence. He did not say anything; he only smirked, as if he knew I would visit him in his room sooner or later. He was clever, sometimes too clever.

He went back to looking out the window and I joined him. We remained that way, not talking, for a long time, a very long time. I was getting impatient and I realized that he was too.

Out of nowhere, our lips came crashing onto each other simultaneously. I grabbed a fistful of his hair as he slightly bit my lower lip. His hands where at my waist, slowly making their way up to my breasts as he squeezed one and I opened my mouth, gasping softly into his. He took this to his advantage and his tongue urged its way into my mouth.

Then, his mouth left mine and made its way down my chin and then my neck, leaving a trail of saliva.

All of a sudden, the lust I was experiencing turn into abrupt anger.

That's when I felt him, I heard **him**.

"Stop this bloody nonsense Lena," he growled in low voice from somewhere in the mansion. Thanks to my super hearing, I ended up hearing him perfectly. His sudden command made me break my steamy make-out session with the eldest Salvatore and our mouths ended up parting, both of us panting for air.

"That was…" he whispered breathlessly as I felt his hot breath against my forehead in the cold of the night.

"Yes…" I whispered back quietly, not wanting to upset my husband more than I already have.

Damon grabbed my hand and was about to lead me to his bed, but I could not betray Nik again. At least not while he was in earshot, I thought to myself with a small smile.

"I can't…" I whispered to him as I placed a kiss on his cheek.

Not tonight, I mouthed to him as I moved away from him. His lustful look had turned into a puzzled one, so I left before he chose to ask something.

I ran out of Damon's room in a blur and down the corridor into my chambers. I did not want to run into Klaus. So I got into my room and closed the door behind me, exhaling breathlessly as I closed my eyes for a moment.

I opened them after a long time just in time to see him standing beside my window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys, hope you are liking where this is heading. I promise the story will soon head to the present time. I got a couple more chapters up my sleeve. Maybe 10/12 more, just need a good ending ;) I'll update **early** if I get a couple of reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

**~Chapter 26**

_Warning: Incoming sex scene_

I jumped at the sight of him. He was at my window, looking out just like Damon had been a few moments ago. My husband was naked from the waist up and I could clearly see his pale torso as the moon's light bounced off of him.

He did not smile – not like Damon did when he saw me. Nick's only smirks seemed to be only out of amusement lately. I had not seen a genuine smile from him in years.

Seeing him in my bedroom magnified everything that I had been feeling. Everything that I was keeping all that time that I had been away from him. I hated him, for all the things he had done to me and others around me. I wanted all his torment and anguish to end, however I knew he could never be so merciful. I loved him too and sadly nothing could ever change that. I wanted to run up to him and let him hold me. I wanted him to tell me that everything was going to end. I wanted him to tell me that everything was going to be alright. I wanted to ease the pain that I had caused him every moment we had been together and promise him that I would never again inflict it.

I could not suppress my emotions any longer.

"Nick…" I exhaled as I hurried towards him. I stopped just as I had reached him. I was afraid to touch him, but I wanted to. Oh, how much I longed to. I cared for both Damon and Stefan and I truly enjoyed their company. But I loved him.

I was standing right behind him, but he did not turn around and I knew he was not about to.

From where I was standing I could only see his blonde cropped hair gleaming in the light. But I wanted to see his face, his lovely face, but he did not turn.

I stretched my arms and put them on his stomach from behind. I leaned forward so that his back was pressed to my stomach. My arms made their way from his stomach up to his neck. I edged even closer and I kissed him softly and tenderly just below his ear.

Just as I brought my head back up from his neck, he had turned me around so that our positions were switched. His stomach was pressed to my back. His long lean fingers grabbed my neck and tilted it towards the left so he could hungrily kiss my right collarbone. I squirmed under his touch.

"Nick..."I murmured softly. But he did not reply, not even a small whisper. His hands persisted down my body so they were resting on the fabric of the dress where it was currently covering my breasts. In a second he ripped the dress open down to above my stomach so my breasts jumped out, but the rest of my body still remained covered. I gasped at the sudden movement.

I was a little disappointed that he had ruined one of my finest dresses, but at that moment I did not care and I was too turned on to mumble even a couple of words. They would have probably come out as ragged breaths.

He squeezed my right breast with his hand and began to flick my nipple with his thumb and forefinger, repeatedly making me bite my lip to suppress my moans. My legs quivered beneath me as he continued to touch me.

I desperately tried to turn around in order to face him so I could kiss his beautiful mouth, but he did not let me. He held me firmly against his torso, pinning both my wrists with one hand while feeling me with the other.

"Please…" I cried softly as he caressed and stroked my breast from behind. I was crying in both pleasure and delight, but also because I was desperate for him to turn me to face him.

Once again he had no reply to my pleas, but kept working on my body from his position, all the while making me gasp under his touch.

He let one of my hands go so he could use his hand to shred in two the remaining of my clothes, leaving me naked beneath him. He growled hungrily while doing so and I inhaled deeply in return.

After he was done sexually torturing me, using his vampire speed he pushed me into a nearby wall, making me gasp in surprise. We were still in our previous position so my face was buried in the wall and he was still behind me.

He hungrily licked my neck and his fingers made their way down. Hi impatiently touched my breasts, going down to my stomach and then finding my clit. I moaned under his touch, while biting my lip trying to show him that his touch was not affecting me, but I was unmistakably failing.

He slipped in two fingers in me and I gasped at the sudden friction.

"Nick, please…" I groaned as he kept gliding his fingers back and forth, while his other hand was in my hair, slightly pulling it down to him. He slipped in another finger, making me hiss in pleasure. Just before I was about to explode into an orgasm, he stopped touching me.

He did not release me from my position, so I was faced into the wall with his stomach pushing into my back.

"No..." I whispered silently as he stopped. I could only feel his rapid breathing on my neck as he pushed his face into my hair, probably trying to restrain himself.

"Ni-," I started to say just as he tore open his underpants and slammed himself into me. I moaned in delight as I felt him enter me. I wanted to see him, I wanted to touch his face and his chest, but I could not.

He kept thrusting himself into me, over and over again almost monotonously and I started to sob quietly. I felt like a slave, not a wife. Even though my husband was a monster, it was the first time he had ever made me feel like that.

He stopped immediately, even though he did not have the chance to orgasm.

"Shhh…" he whispered in my ear as he caressed my hair. It was the first time he said something since he came into my room.

He lifted me up and carried me to my bed bridal style and I wept in the crook of his neck. He placed me gently in my bed and covered me with one of the sheets. I moved in so he could lie beside me, but he did not. Instead he went back to his former position, looking out the window.

I put my head into the pillow, almost yelling out in frustration. He could be so demanding one moment, yet so kind the next. He stayed there for a very long time and I remained on my bed, staring at my darling husband.

It was such a long time that I almost felt myself losing consciousness and drifting off to sleep. As I was closing my eyes, I felt the sheets move from beneath me. My eyes flew open. He was coming to me.

He was on the bed slowly creeping towards me. He was looking me in the eyes and I did not dare to look away from his pale ones. I thought he was going to try and have sex me, but instead he lied on the bed looking up to the ceiling just a few inches away from me and he extended his arm placing it on my waist as he pulled me towards him. He lied there, not moving while I buried my face in his chest.

I previously mentioned several times how much I had missed my husband. However, I did not realize how much until that moment. I inhaled deeply and his familiar scent came rushing through my nostrils. I felt tears rushing down my cheeks, one of the tears landed on his chest. He sat up in bed and tilted my chin upwards, examining my face, requesting what was wrong. His pale eyes looked tired and I saw that his face had grown a little stubble.

"I missed you," I whimpered, overwhelmed in emotion. His face was no longer stern and intense. His pale eyes widened and then blinked a few times.

I saw a tear escaping my husband's eyes as he looked at me, piercing my soul. My mouth formed a little 'o', only because this was a rare sight. I rarely saw Klaus cry and every time I did, it was unbelievable.

"Why do you keep running away from me Elena?" he whispered quietly as he buried his face in my hair.

I lunged forward and kissed his neck, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I love you, I love you…" I repeated over and over as if to reassure him as I kept kissing him down to his stomach.

I pushed him back to bed so he was lying face up. I straddled him and he placed himself in my entrance. I eased down as he entered me. I exhaled loudly as I closed my eyes for a moment.

He grabbed my hips as he moved in and out of me, never looking away from my eyes. His hands slowly made their way to my breasts, hungrily clutching them and kneading them. In a second, he rose from bed so that he was sitting and I was on his lap. His palms massaged and rubbed my breasts fervently and rapidly, making me whimper each and every time his finger tip made contact with my sensitive skin.

His mouth found its way on my nipples and he suckled on them greedily, while still making me jump with every thrust in and out of me. I gasped in delight as I grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling him closer and closer to me.

After he was done paying attention to my breasts, his face came closer to mine and so that our foreheads were touching. Our breaths were hot on each other's faces as we were both close to our climax. My hands were on his cheeks pulling his face closer so our noses were in contact and we were panting simultaneously. Both his hands had were holding my face too.

I desperately clung to him, fearing he might look away from me, dreading he might leave me alone. I continued to gasp as he moved in and out, in and out, in and out, over and over again.

He suddenly exposed his fangs and slowly bit into my neck. I moaned loudly as he kept moving underneath me. My blood flowed into his mouth as I felt him speed up inside me. After he had his share of blood, I pulled his wrist to my mouth as I attacked it with everything I had. My eyes rolled lost in pure hunger and desire. I had missed his blood. I could not describe the sensation. I looked into his eyes as I drained his blood away and I could see them gleaming with lust.

After I had finished drinking, we came together and he buried his face in my breasts. It was not a lustful gesture, so he could touch me, but rather in a way so I could protect him. Not that my husband needed protecting, but we were both vulnerable.

I had not felt this close to him in a very long time and I never wanted to let him go.

* * *

><p>I felt the sun's rays slapping me on my cheeks. I squinted and yawned, stretching across the bed. Last night. Last night, I thought again, this time with a small smile. I rolled over to his side, extending my arm, but he was not there.<p>

I instantly shot up in bed. I covered myself, feeling slightly ashamed now that the sun had come up. It was strange, yes, but that's what I was feeling.

He was dressing himself in a hurry as if he wanted to slip out of my chambers before I had woken up. He turned to look at me as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"I won't be around the estate for some time. Try not to stir too much trouble, alright?" he told me curtly as he stared into the mirror, arranging his short curls in place. I could not find the voice to speak.

Then he exited my room and my heart sank.

I pulled my knees to my chest and sat quietly there looking out the window, desperately remembering everything that had happened the previous night.

I heard a soft knock on the door. At first I thought that Klaus might have return, but the knock was too soft to be his. I sped out of bed and pulled a silk robe on my bed, tied it and opened the door. Emily was there to help me for breakfast.

"I am in no mood Emily, please tell the Salvatores I wish to be excused from breakfast," I told her as I marched back to my bed and lied back in it.

I was in no mood to see Nick and the Salvatore brothers after last night. I betrayed them all. Yes, I had already been with both Salvatore's before sleeping with my husband the previous night, but sleeping with Nick had made it all so intense. I could not handle seeing them all at once, maybe the following day, but not that morning.

"Of course," Emily replied quietly with a small bow as she left the room.

I wrapped myself in the bed's silk sheets, huffing loudly before closing my eyes. I hoped sleep would take me somewhere far better.

* * *

><p>Knock, knock, knock.<p>

I shot up in my bed. Someone was at the door and I had slept throughout the whole morning. From the looks of the sun, it was deep in the afternoon, almost time for dinner.

I grabbed my robe from the floor, where I had previously discarded it and put it on groggily. I made my way to the door, yawning. I opened it, only to find the youngest Salvatore waiting for me patiently, smiling. I was surprised; I had not been expecting him at this time.

"Stefan! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, slightly startled as I tried to cover myself better with the robe.

His eyes scanned my attire. I was wearing a deep blue knee length silk robe, with elbow length sleeves and a slight v-neck.

"I was worried when you did not show up for breakfast, Elena. Are you alright?" he asked, his green eyes genuinely concerned for my well-being.

"Yes, I was not feeling too well this morning. Forgive me for not joining you," I replied, while slightly opening the door for him to enter not only because it felt inappropriate to leave him out in the corridor, but also because I had not spoken with him since the morning Klaus had arrived at the estate and I wanted to spend some time with him.

"Come in," I invited him with a small smile, while moving away from the door. I could tell he was nervous, but not as nervous as he used to be in the beginning.

Being the gentleman, he sat on the sofa chair just beside my bed, not on my bed. I smiled to myself at his shyness, something I never experienced from my time with Niklaus.

I sat on my bed just opposite to his sofa chair. We started talking about the estate and we kept jumping from one subject to another. We got so lost in talking that we ended up missing dinner.

I noticed the passionate way he talked about the things he loved. I noticed he did not mention Damon, not once and I could tell that their relationship was not even close to being repaired. It broke my heart to see them drift apart like this, mostly because part of it was my fault. They could tell that I was taken with them both and probably were to figure out soon that I was meeting with both of them.

Suddenly we stopped talking; he gazed into my eyes and I glanced at his lips. We both moved in for a kiss. It was a different kiss than I had shared with Damon, but by no means any less passionate. His heart was beating His knuckles were softly grazing my exposed thigh, while my hand was slowly pulling at his hair. My mouth moved to his cheek, then his ear as I bit it softly. His pulse was throbbing underneath my fingers and I could not resist it any longer. I had not properly fed from a human in ages and I craved him.

I pulled back from his neck and confusion swept across his face. Then I showed him my fangs and my vamped-out face.

Stefan's face twisted in pure horror. He was truly terrified. His heartbeat had sped up in just a moment. He did not scream, but he was starting to back away.

"Oh God… What are you?" he demanded as he moved away from me. My head fell and I pressed my palms to my face – mostly because I was ashamed of what I was and also because I knew this was bound to happen. He was not ready, but then again I did not think Stefan would ever be ready and could handle my revelation. Deep down, I knew from the first time I saw him that he could never accept me.

I rose from my bed, not wanting him to get out the door and start shouting in the corridor.

"Stefan, please… Wait," I told him softly as I walked slowly towards him trying to calm him down.

"Get away from me, you demon!" he exclaimed as he saw me walking in his direction. He was not going to co-operate. I did not want to do what I had to do next. A tear strolled down my cheek and I sped up towards him using my vampire speed. I did not want to compel him. I cared about him too much to do so. But I had no other choice.

His face showed fear, but he could not run away as I was holding him beneath my grasp and I was far stronger than he was.

"You will not tell anyone. We will go one exactly as we have," I compelled him as I softly caressed his brown locks.

"Yes we will go on..." he muttered in a monotone voice.

"It will be alright, Stefan. You, me **and **Damon," I demanded as I kissed him on the cheek. His face was confused, but at least he was not scared.

My fangs elongated once again and this time he did not say anything. His blank face saddened me and I gave him a small, sad smile before I moved in to his neck. I hated that I had become this soft and weak vampire, but I could not let myself turn into Klaus. I could not turn it all off again, like I had before I escaped. Every monster needed someone to pull him back. I was Klaus' anchor. If we both remained monsters, who would pull us back?

The blood started flowing and I loved every bit of it. I could not lie, I had tasted better, but Stefan's was excellent. I felt him moan softly beneath me and I was glad that he was enjoying it too.

I stopped before I took too much and wiped my face with the back of my hand. Stefan looked paler than usual, but other than that he was fine. I bit into my wrist and held it up to him.

"Drink," I instructed him as I positioned it close to his mouth. "It will help you heal," I continued to say as he nodded and started drinking. He gagged a little at first, but then he grabbed my wrist with both hands and drank greedily.

One Salvatore down, one to go, I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I realize I have not given a detailed sex scene between Elena and Klaus since the beginning and I thought about writing one. Also, some people thought Klaus was OOC – tried to arrange that part. Although in my fanfic, Klaus is the true definition of a monster and a psychopath. He does not think clearly especially when Elena was involved. He is not merciful. He shows mercy to his wife only, even if he does not like admitting it.

For those who watch Game of Thrones, the second sex scene was close to that of Dany and Drogo's. Also, I don't want Elena to come up like some horny little bitch. She truly cares for the Salvatores and Nick. She cannot choose between the Salvatore's and she's trying to hurt Nick, especially after leaving her hanging.

I did a music playlist with the songs that really go for the fanfiction, you guys should take a look, there's not a lot, but I'll be adding. These are the songs I listen to when I'm writing. Some where used in The Originals, TVD and Teen Wolf: _ playlist?list=PL8bOZSDjWCg32rE2wSSYpoHzEmnyzBzl6_

Also, I've done a new cover for the story: view/2mt3mrubcx67nil/klaus%

I think the picture represents their angst and their relationship.

Sorry for the long A/N, hope you guys enjoy!


	27. Chapter 27

**~Chapter 27**

_A few days later…_

Things were going as I had hoped, at last. Stefan and I had been spending some time together and exchanging blood. Klaus had not appeared again at the mansion as he had promised. I thought I would be pleased, however I found out I was not quite sure if that was the case.

After the night me and my husband had shared, it was impossible not to miss his absence, but at least he was not present to order me around and inflict suffering on people I cared about. For once, it seemed like he had let me go, but I knew he was stirring up trouble somewhere nearby.

Damon and I were getting closer, but I had not revealed my secret with him yet. I was trying to avoid the mistake I had made with Stefan. Perhaps Stefan was not ready and I intended to make sure that Damon was.

A knock on the door disrupted me from my thoughts. My head shot up with a start as I called out, "Who is it?"

"It's Emily, dear," my maiden answered with a soft voice.

"Please come in, Emily," I replied back, knowing she was present to help me dress for dinner.

I was sitting on the side of the bed, looking in the distance as Emily came in. She started going through my closet, preparing an outfit for dinner.

"Which dress would you like to wear tonight, perhaps the stunning cerulean one?" she asked while rummaging through my dresses, examining each and every one.

"The cerulean one?" I questioned her, puzzled, "But that's for special events," I added.

"Oh silly Elena, did you forget that tonight's the Founder's Ball? The Salvatore's mentioned it a few days ago during dinner. Everyone in town is coming, the Fell's, the Lockwood's, the Forbes' and the Gilbert's," she replied smiling as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Oh I must not have been paying attention then," I responded with a small voice, slightly ashamed.

She went to prepare me my bath and I eyed the cerulean dress while she did so. It was quite a beautiful dress, but it was slightly revealing from the top. Klaus had it made me for me so I could show off my neck. I huffed, but I decided to wear it anyway.

I stood up, going behind the screen that was on the other side of the bedroom, where a bath was placed behind it. The screen was intended to grant privacy to one while bathing.

I slipped off my robe and entered the warm water. I sat in the bath as I cleansed myself with a small sponge. After I was done, I laid my head and both my arms on the bath's wooden frame, while I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I must have drifted off to sleep, because I heard Emily calling me in order to wake up. I immediately jumped out of the bath and dried myself. After I was done, I wore another silk robe Emily had prepared for me and joined her in front of my small bedroom mirror. I sat on the chair, giving my back to the mirror while Emily started to fix my hair.<p>

"How did your husband take your absence Elena?" Emily asked, reaching out for the brush which was sitting on the table in front of me.

"As you would expect I guess, Emily," I replied quietly, biting my lip.

"He is a very cruel man Elena. Would you leave him if you had the chance?" Emily inquired in a soft voice.

"I don't know. I suppose every time I escaped I knew he would find me. I don't think I would leave him knowing that I would never see him again," I told her again.

"I hate him Emily, but I love him too. How can it be?" I added with a sigh.

"Love is a funny thing... I would not know, I have never been in love," she responded in a quiet voice. I gave her a sympathetic look from my chair and gazed off in the distance. Love only brought pain, at least that's what it did for me. I guess Emily was lucky to never experienced such a thing. I only hoped that when she did love someone, she would have the happiness I never had with Niklaus.

Emily worked on me for a long period, and then after she was done, she asked me to turn around. I barely recognized myself. My hair was up in a chignon, with some curls emerging from the side down to my back. It was beautiful and so much different than my usual wavy hair, which was almost always down. I rarely had it made up, only for special occasions.

"I adore it, Em!" I exclaimed in delight as I admired her work from every angle.

"Let's get you dressed up now," she told me as she fetched my dress. I rose from my chair and stood in front of the full length mirror I also had to my disposal in my room. Emily returned with the cerulean beauty as she helped me in it. I held on to the mirror as she started to tie my corset. I drew my breath sharply with every pull she made in attempt to fasten my dress.

Knock, knock, knock. Who was it? I thought as my head shot towards the door.

"It's Damon," a deep, masculine voice replied from behind the door.

"Come in," I called back. He entered the door, with his dark locks and striking blue eyes. He was wearing a black dashing suit, with a white shirt underneath and also a white bow. He looked extremely good-looking.

His beautiful eyes blinked a few times and he gaped at me for some time before giving me a slight bow and saying "You look very lovely tonight Elena."

"As do you," I replied with a small smile as I turned to look into the mirror, while Emily continued tying my corset.

"Why have you come here Mr Salvatore?" I asked him with a playful smile as I looked at him from the mirror.

"Excuse me for the short notice, but I wanted to ask if you would let me escort you to the ball tonight," he replied confidently. I was sure that if Stefan had been in his place, he would have smiled shyly while asking.

"Stefan already asked…" Emily whispered for my ears only. I furrowed my brows and pursed my lips, wondering how Stefan had already asked and I did not seem to recall.

"Your brother's already escorting me," I answered the eldest Salvatore. A frown appeared on his lips and I could tell he was disappointed.

"Oh well, enjoy your night then," he retorted as he gave me quick smile, before walking out the door. I sighed as my lips formed into a little pout.

"Stefan asked during dinner and you nodded. I am sure your mind was somewhere else," Emily reminded me. I gave her a little nod as I sighed again, while she continued to secure the remaining of my corset.

* * *

><p>The ball was fabulous and everyone was there just like Emily had promised. Too many people were curious about a foreign girl's story and I did my best to please their curiosity. My lie seemed to have persuaded everyone.<p>

All the founder families present came to talk to me, welcoming me to town as I had not met them yet. I had to blend in the best I could, so I had to keep entertaining them.

I caught a few vampire scents and some other strange scents. Most of the vampires did not possess daylight rings like I did. Then again not many of them knew a witch like I did.

I was constantly on the alert, waiting for my dear husband to make a grand entrance, but he never showed up. It was quite strange, but I decided to forget about Nick and try to enjoy the ball.

"Would you care for a dance?" a voice behind me asked. I spun around to find the youngest Salvatore beaming at me, waiting for my response. He looked very handsome in the black suit he was wearing. His oak green eyes were gleaming at me and a smile playing on his lips.

"Of course dear Stefan," I replied with a smile of my own as we headed towards the other dancing couples. The dance routine consisted of each partner holding up a palm at a time, almost touching. The trick was not to touch one another, but to admire the intimacy of the near touch.

Stefan and I danced a couple of times all the while whispering and making fun of Honoria Fell's hair, which that night had resembled a beehive. He also asked me to look at Jonathan Gilbert. It was a funny sight, the mad scientist desperately failing at flirting with a woman named Pearl. A woman who I was sure was a vampire. She and a few of her companions wore daylight rings, but other than that no one else did.

While Stefan and I continued to waltz alongside other couples I looked to my right where I saw a solemn Damon Salvatore gazing at us and just as I met his blue eyes he turned away and walked off. I did not like this. He was hurt and I was the reason. Also I did not want to be the cause of the continuous rift between the Salvatore brothers.

Just as I was about to follow him, Giuseppe Salvatore asked for everyone's attention so he could start his speech for the evening. Everyone gathered around with a glass of champagne in their hands, including me and Stefan.

However being the rebellious son, Damon was not in sight for his father's talk. He undoubtedly could not care less about what his father had to say.

Giuseppe invited us to raise a glass in celebration and to praise the hard work of the founding families. That's when Damon reappeared, although this time he was not alone.

By his side there was a pretty little blonde with grey striking eyes. I could not lie, she was stunning. She was wearing a very tight rose pink long dress and where her cleavage was concerned, she left little to the imagination.

She started whispering in his ear and because of my heightened senses I could hear every word she muttered. I wished I could have tuned out what she was saying because it was so inappropriate that I almost felt embarrassed for eavesdropping.

Damon had a tense look on his face as he stared off into the distance while she talked in his ear. After she had finished her filthy talk he licked his lips hungrily and grabbed her by the waist and escorted her in a rather ungentlemanly manner into the gardens, away from all the guests.

I pursed my lips and looked the other way.

Once Giuseppe had finished his formal speech, he came to look for Stefan to introduce him to some noblemen from town. I noticed how he came looking for the youngest Salvatore only, but not both brothers. He did not even dare to ask where Damon was. This may have been either because he had guessed that Damon would be bedding a woman or maybe because he simply did not care about his eldest son.

After Stefan had left my side I was starting to get bored so I decided to take a stroll in the gardens. I wanted to see how they looked like from up close in the night. I had previously peered at them from my windows, but did not yet have the courtesy to enjoy walking in them, so late at night. However, I chose the side where Damon and his conquest would not be roaming, of course.

It was quite dark outside, only a few candles lit up the garden, so I had to rely on my vampire sight to help me see. The fountain in the center of the estate was marvelous. The roaring crowd of the ball was almost out of earshot, not completely due to my super hearing, but at least it was manageable.

In the dark of the night, I could only hear the water trickling down the fountain and a few leaves rustling every now and then when a small breeze became present.

I heard footsteps approaching me, not from behind me, but from the side. I crawled behind a small bush and tried to hide all of my dress, so I would not be noticed by the passer-by. I hoped it was not Klaus, looking to corner me alone in the garden.

I remained there for a few long moments. As the footsteps continued to move towards my direction, I could hear a light tapping, as if the person was wearing heels.

Then she emerged from behind a tree, walking quickly with an annoyed face and a slight stomp in each of her step as she held the ends of her dress so she would not trip.

It was the pretty blonde who had previously been with Damon.

"Huh," I whispered to myself as she entered the mansion door and re-joined the ceremony. After making sure she had gone in, I stood up. I was still eyeing the door and I ended up colliding with someone.

I looked up – it was Damon.

"What are you doing here?" he requested of me curiously as he gave me one of his pretty little smirks.

"I was taking a stroll," I simply stated as I lightly brushed off any dust I might have gathered after hiding, from the torso of my dress.

I moved away from him and stood by his side as we both admired the estate in front of us.

"What happened to your little blondie?" I inquired him, looking to the side, narrowing my eyes at him inquisitively.

"Ah… did not work out," he remarked with a small smile, still looking out to the gardens.

I gave him a slow nod as I turned to look at the view.

"Turns out I was not in the mood for blondes," he added as he turned to look at me with those piercing blue eyes.

I could not stand it any longer. I grabbed his face in my hands as our lips collided. He seemed a little surprised at first, but instantly grasped by waist and pulled me into him. We stumbled into an area where it was perfectly hidden my some trees and a few benches were in place.

I pushed him with my vampire strength into a bench and sat on his lap. He was surprised by my sudden speed, but he did not say anything. Our mouths parted as his made its way down my chin, my neck and my chest.

I was so tempted to bite into his skin and let his blood flow in my mouth, but we were out in the open.

He was softly biting my ear as we heard some people entering the gardens.

"Someone's coming," he whispered in my ear and I could tell he was smiling.

"Let's hide behind those trees," he added as he picked me up bridal style and carried me as fast as he could, both laughing and shushing each other all the way.

"I can't breathe," I gasped, as I could not stop laughing. He put his head back and chuckled too, still carrying me.

After he put me down, he pressed his back against the wall and pulled my face in his chest, to stifle my giggles, so we would not get caught. I placed a hand on my mouth, trying to calm myself.

"I think they're gone," Damon whispered in relief.

"What are you so afraid of you rebel?" I asked, looking up at him as were still locked in an embrace.

"Oh don't worry about my reputation, it's already ruined. I'm only concerned about yours," he replied back with a little wink.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I shot back with a wink of my own, as I grabbed him by the hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **No Klaus in this episode. Hope you guys like where this is heading. After Mystic Falls, we'll probably be visiting New Orleans then Mystic Falls in present time. Tell me what you think about that. Kindly review, because I'm about to start university soon and I need to know that what I'm doing is worth it. Thanks X


	28. Chapter 28

**~Chapter 28**

"Come on Damon," I giggle as we walked up the main stairs as discreetly as we could. Another Founding member was giving another boring speech and luckily for us everyone was gathered and paying attention to the speaker. That meant we could easily sneak up to Damon's room.

"Shhh," he hushed me as he walked on his tip toes, his face concentrating on not making any noise. I could have easily brought both of us to Damon's room, but I did not want someone to catch us.

The corridor where all the rooms where, was deserted. We both ran up to his room laughing, while Damon was panting due to the fact that he was human. Fortunately, I did not have to endure such a thing.

As we found ourselves outside Damon's room, I effortlessly pushed him through the door. His lips found mine, and my tongue found his. We stumbled into his bedroom almost crashing into his lamp. I put a hand on my mouth as I giggled; he shushed me with a small smile as he kicked his bedroom door closed.

I wanted this. I bit my lip as I removed his jacket, my eyes never leaving his. I continued to dispose of his clothes, one by one – the bow, the shirt, the pants, until he remained shirtless and wearing only his underpants.

I pushed him on the bed and playfully started untying my corset, slowly, torturing him. He tried to get up and help, but I pushed him back down, flashing him a sly smile.

"You're such a tease," he mumbled as he flashed a smirk of his own.

I removed all the pins that were holding my hair up and released my wavy locks from the chignon.

After I was done, I ripped the remaining of my beautiful cerulean dress and was left in my underclothes.

I sped up to him and straddled him. I loved being in control, after all I was a vampire, but being with Niklaus did not give me much chance.

I caressed his toned, hard chest and started kissing it, making my way down to his navel. He tried to stifle a moan, but I heard it anyway.

"Your turn," I whispered with a small smile as I pulled off his pants.

Damon grinned back and shred the remaining of my clothes in a flash. He was surprisingly fast for a human, but then again it was Damon's area of expertise – bedding women.

"Hasty aren't we?" I added after the way he urgently ripped of the rest of my clothes.

"For you, yes," he whispered in my ear as he licked my neck. I could not help, but stare longingly at his neck. Even in the dim light of the night, I could see his purple veins and hear his blood pumping.

I pushed myself in his lap and sat astride him – both our legs entwined with each other. He pressed his forehead against mine and we remained in that position for a long time.

"I love you," he muttered. I closed my eyes, slowly shaking my head disapprovingly, however I did not say anything. Then he started kissing me, grabbing my face with both hands.

"I will love you forever," he added as he kissed me repeatedly on my face and down my neck.

"Forever is a very long time, you know Damon," I whispered back breathlessly, my hand grabbing a fistful of his hair as he kissed me all the way down to my chest.

"I know," he murmured as he looked into my eyes, my face in both his hands. The way he was looking at me astonished me. He was staring at me as if someone who had been previously blind was finally seeing the sun for the first time. It was heart-breaking, knowing that I could not love him the same way he wanted me to.

I could not think about that any longer – it was time.

"There's something you should know," I breathed back as I showed him my vampire face. I closed my eyes expecting him to run away just like Stefan had, or even curse at me. Unexpectedly, he did not.

He touched my face with both his hands, caressing it, wanting to feel the protruding veins on my cheeks. My mouth opened as I started breathing heavily and I felt myself about to cry. He was not afraid and he was not turning away.

His face showed interest, approval and a little bit of confusion.

"You're not... scared?" I whispered, careful so my voice would not break.

"Am I supposed to be?" he whispered back, his beautiful blues looking at my face intently.

"Actually yes... you're supposed to be terrified you know," I continued to say with a little smile of my own.

"Well I'm not. Deal with it," he added back as he placed a long, slow kiss on my forehead. I clenched my eyes shut, savoring the moment.

I knew Klaus loved me, worshiped me and would never let anyone hurt me without giving them a cruel death, but the emotion I felt with Damon made me feel safe, probably safer than I would ever feel with Niklaus.

Then I pushed Damon down in bed, holding him down with my vampire strength.

"This won't hurt, I promise..." I whispered to Damon as I slowly moved to his neck, showing him my vampire face again.

He gave me a slight nod in approval before I sank my fangs into his neck. I heard him groan and moan in pleasure from beneath me. The fact that he was willing made this extremely enjoyable for him and also satisfying to me.

He was squirming lightly below me and I clutched both his wrists with my hands, keeping him down as I drank greedily.

After I had, had enough, I brought my head up as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"How was that Mr. Salvatore?" I asked him with a small giggle.

"Surprisingly pleasurable," he replied back, in an astonished voice. He probably thought it would hurt.

"Now back to **my** area of expertise," he added as he rolled me around, placing me under him. I squealed at the sudden movement. His face was above mine, only inches away as his eyes looked deeply in mine. He came in for a long, slow kiss before it turned into a steamy make-out session.

I grabbed a fistful of his hair and placed both my legs around his back, pulling him down into me. He positioned himself outside my entrance, before slowly entering me. I closed my eyes shut at the sudden friction. As he moved in and out of me, he placed his forehead mine. I could feel his heavy pants on my cheek with each and every movement. My fingers found his and they both intertwined with each other.

"I love you," he repeated again.

After our love-making, Damon and I both remained in bed. He was looking at the ceiling and I was resting on his chest, my fingers lazily drawing fingers on his pale torso.

"You cannot tell anyone Damon," I firmly told him as I gazed up at him from my position. He did not say anything.

"Who else knows?" he asked curiously, looking down to me. I looked away. I could not tell him that his brother knew, so I ignored his question like he had ignored my demand.

"Damon I mean it, you cannot tell anyone," I pressed again.

"Yes I know," he replied back, but I could not leave anything to chance. So I sped up to him and straddled him, pinning down his wrists with both my hands. I did not want to compel him, but I did not feel like I had any other choice.

His face only showed confusion and I nearly closed the gap between our bodies as I inched closer to his eyes. I could tell that he was guessing what I was about to do, even though I had never told him about compulsion, he must have heard myths about us. Everyone had.

"You will not tell anyone Damon, not about me, not about us," I continued to say.

"I will not tell anyone," he repeated in a monotone tone as he blinked twice. I bit my bottom lip as I resumed my former position. He did not say anything and neither did I.

I waited for him to drift to sleep. I remained there, till his breathing was even and I was sure he had fallen to sleep. Then I tiptoed out of his bed and put my dress back on the best way that I could, since I could not tie my own corset.

I moved towards the door, glancing back at Damon's sleeping figure. I sighed and I fled.

* * *

><p><em>The following morning<em>

I could not sleep all night. All I could think about was Klaus. I was glad to have some space, to have my husband leave me for some time, but I could not say that I did not miss him. We had spent almost 400 years together, give or take the times where I had escaped.

He was the only one who had never left me. As much as I loved my parents and my sister, they had exiled me to England, without a second thought. Kalina had been a little resilient at first, but after papa had given her one of his lectures; about how we were Petrovas and how I had shamed them, she soon followed his lead.

My family could not forgive me for my past sin, even though my little baby boy had been stillborn; they still refused me in their lives.

Mama had cried on the day I left, but not papa and Kalina. Papa had that stern look on his face as he watched me go, Kalina looked sad and I could almost see pity on her face, but she did not cry. My sister and my father were always the strong ones, whereas mama and I were the weaker ones.

It pained me to think that they were no longer on this Earth; they were still my family, but not anymore. Klaus was the only family I had left and the only family I would ever have.

I looked out my window as I sat up in my bed. It was dawn, the sun was almost in sight. I stood up and searched around my room for a book, an old book Kalina and I used to read when we were slightly younger.

I went back to my bed and sat down, turning page by page as I scanned the book, looking for my favourite part. I sighed in relief as I found it, eagerly reading. Then the door opened with a loud bang.

I dropped my book in surprise as I stood up, alarmed. He was back and he was furious.

"What have you done?" Klaus' voice demanded as he glared at me and his hands balled up into fists. He was referring to the fact that I was fooling around with the brothers, especially with Damon.

He was enraged and he had every right to be, so I intended to lie.

"Calm down," I hushed him, "it was only part of the act so I could feed easily," I added as I slowly moved towards him desperately trying to convince him of my affairs with the Salvatore brothers.

"You really think I would buy this fiction?" he claimed angrily as he pranced around dramatically in my room, just like he always did. I ran towards him with my vampire speed, I stopped as I was standing inches away from his face.

"There is no else, but you Nik, you know that..." I whispered, looking at him lovingly while stroking his left cheek, the place where his boyish dimples sometimes made their appearance.

His eyes had narrowed in my direction and I knew he wanted to convince himself that I still loved him, but he was not buying it. In a flash, he grabbed my wrist and held it firmly, hurting me. I hissed at the pain as I tried to break free from his grasp, but I could not.

"End this stupidity Elena," he growled in a low voice, our noses almost touching.

"Let me go Nik," I hissed at him, narrowing my eyes. He pushed my hand away, making me stumble slightly back and walked off towards my bedroom door, about to leave.

"No more excuses, we need to leave this instant. You are coming to my mansion and then we will leave at nightfall," he urged me. There was no kindness in his voice.

"No," I replied firmly. I was not done from this place. I cared about the brothers too much to leave them without even saying goodbye.

"You are my wife Elena and you will do as I say," he told me in a low, threatening voice as he marched back in front of me, his pale eyes furious.

"I am not leaving Klaus. Not today," I told him sternly. His head tilted back, inhaling sharply as he closed his eyes. Then he looked at the ceiling as if he was trying to control himself.

"The scope of my absence was to prepare our escape from this bloody town. The previous council meeting reported that the vampires in town are going to be rounded up and executed," he continued to say in his usual growling voice.

"That does not mean they know about me. I walk the streets in daylight, thanks to Emily. No one would ever suspect me, Klaus. What you're asking me to do-" I tried to say as he cut me off.

"I'M NOT ASKING!" he yelled at me. My eyes widened in surprise as I held my breath. He stared at me for a long, hard moment, his lips parting. I could feel his rapid breath on my face as he remained silent for a moment.

He clenched my wrists, hard and I was sure that if I had been human there would be a bruise. I did not show him any sign that I was in pain. I could not give him that satisfaction, I thought to myself.

He looked into my eyes, his hands still hurting mine.

"You know I love you, don't you?" he added in a small whisper. I did not say anything. I shut my eyes, fighting the tears and the pain, which was not only physical.

When I did not respond to his soft measures, he resorted to his usual ones. He grabbed me by both my hands and dragged me towards my bed room door.

"Let me go Nik, I'm not coming with you!" I screamed as I tried to break free from his grip. All of a sudden he grabbed both of my shoulders and made me stare into his eyes.

"They're going to kill you, my love," he uttered softly as a single tear slipped from my husband's pale eyes. I could not move – all I could do was look at him. My face twisted in horror as my mouth slightly opened, fearing what he might do.

"No, no, no," I uttered over and over again.

"No, don't compel me to go with you..." I whispered, "I don't want to be with you. Not anymore," I added, as tears came rushing down my cheeks furiously. I was lying. Of course I was.

He suddenly let me go, leaving me to stumble away from him. No more tears came rolling down my husband's face. He eyed me warily, as he sighed and turned around, giving me his back.

"You are going to turn both of them, aren't you?" he muttered, his voice barely audible. I could not see his face.

"I am," I whispered to him. He did not say anything back; he just fled from my room, making my bedroom's curtains shift with the sudden breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Some Klaus/Elena this chapter. I just love writing those two. Keep reading guys! They will be leaving Mystic Falls soon and it will be quite the adventure. Please review, I need to know what you think :)


	29. Chapter 29

**~Chapter 29 **

Klaus had left, again. I was quite surprised by the fact that he did not drag me with him out of the Salvatore house. Especially after he realized that I would turn both brothers.

I did not want to leave Klaus, but I did not want to leave the Salvatores immediately either. I vowed to never leave my husband again and I was determined to keep my promise.

I had only asked him for some more time and he left, but not before he threw a tantrum, of course.

What I could not understand was why he let me fool around with the brothers? Maybe he was finally allowing me my freedom and the chance to make some mistakes. Maybe he was finally letting me go.

But who knows what constantly goes on through my husband's peculiar and twisted mind? I thought to myself.

I was sure he had something else up his sleeve, waiting for the opportune moment to spring it on to me. I suppose, I just had to wait and see.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night…<em>

After I was sure that everyone at the estate had retired to their beds, I moved towards my bedroom window, wearing a deep blue gown and a black cloak.

After giving one last glance towards my door, I placed the cloak's hood over my head, leapt out the window and found myself crouched on the cold, hard dirt.

I was in the Salvatore's back yard which lead to the woods. I made sure that no one was on sight, before I sped with my vampire speed to the place we promised we would meet.

I heard his heartbeat from miles away and I knew I was getting near. As he was in my sight I could see Damon flashing me a knowing smile.

After I stopped running, I carefully arranged a piece of my hair which had been misplaced due to the wind and motioned him to follow me.

"Come on it's time for your lesson," I whispered to him in the night, as I started walking in front of him. He mocked me with a little bow and I slapped him on the chest, playfully.

"Ah!" I heard him groan, and he bent a little forward.

"That's for mocking a vampire," I shot back with a little smile of my own while I continued to walk slowly. I heard him laugh from behind me.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and I could hear a carriage drawing near. I licked my lips hungrily as soon as I heard two sets of heartbeats.

"Watch, learn and do as I say," I told Damon, my eyes solely focused on the carriage which was almost in sight. I instructed him to lie down in the part of the woods where I knew the coach would have to pass through. I could see he was hesitating at first, but then he gave me a slow nod and obeyed.

I kneeled down on the ground near Damon's body as if he had been attacked and I was coming to his aid. Then I pursed my lips, waiting eagerly for my source of food.

I heard the carriage arrive. It's time to play my part, I thought as I rose from the ground, a wicked smile forming on my lips. I grabbed the ends of my dress and hurried towards the coach.

"Please help! My husband! He has been hurt! Help us please!" I cried to the man leading the carriage. Confusion swept across his face as he jumped off the coach in a hurry and ran towards Damon's body. Another man emerged from inside the coach.

"What are you doing out in the woods? It's dangerous out here!" the old man lectured as he walked towards me.

"You're right sir, it **is** dangerous," I told him firmly, before I pounced on his neck, draining every drop of blood the man had in his system, before pushing his body off of me and to the ground.

I dashed away and hid behind a tree as I saw the coachman, looking back to his friend. He could not see him. He was getting anxious; I could tell from his heartbeat.

"What's going on?" the coachman called out, walking back to his coach.

Then he twirled around and encountered me. I grabbed his neck and sank my fangs into the delicate skin.

Even though I had not turned it off, I enjoyed a good kill every now and then. I was a vampire after all and vampires fed from human blood and killed. Even though I had been reluctant to feed or hurt innocents when Klaus had turned me, I had come to terms with what I was.

After I had drunk every ounce of his blood, I pushed the coachman's lifeless body to the ground.

"And that's how it's done Damon…" I told him, turning around to face him, while running my tongue all over my teeth savouring every single drop of blood. He gave me an intense look and I could tell that he was nervous and uneasy. I could not blame him; I knew my mouth was soaked in blood and it was the first time he had seen me give into my true nature.

While he rose from the ground taking in the surroundings and the aftermath of the attack, I gracefully arranged my dress, brushed off some grass which had attached itself to my clothing, and sucked on my forefinger which held some blood.

He looked at the ground, biting his lip before looking up to me. His face was paler than ever and he looked anxious. I tilted my head to the side, examining him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked him softly as I walked closer to him. He hesitated to reply at first. I saw his eyes blinking a couple of times.

Then he removed his hands from his pockets, gave me a quick nod and a terse smile.

"I'm ready. I want you to turn me…" he responded back in a quiet, yet determined voice.

"You need to get a taste first… Kiss me Damon," I whispered to him, moving closer to him. He looked somewhat anxious and he kept looking at my mouth. Then he suddenly handed me a white handkerchief. I pushed it away.

"You won't be needing it," I added as I grabbed a fistful of his hair, resting my forehead on his while waiting for him to close the gap between us and give in. He examined my mouth one more time, before he leaned in and kissed me.

His hand was resting on the small of my back and he used it to pull me into him, while his other hand stroked my face. He did not hold back, but kissed me on the parts of my face which were bloodied, both his hands cupping my face.

After our lips parted, the blood that once was on my mouth had been smeared onto his. From that moment, I knew he Damon Salvatore would make one hell of a vampire.

"Leave me to clean this up," I whispered breathlessly. He gave me a curt nod, a small smile and disappeared into the woods.

I turned around to face the bodies and with a small pout I scanned the mess I had made. Then I heard a slow clap from behind me. Someone was clapping, in a rather unhurried and deliberate manner.

I spun around hurriedly, coming face to face with the clapping stranger, as he put a hand on my mouth. My eyes widened in both horror and surprise as I saw brown eyes looking intently at me.

It was Kol. He flashed me a small grin, before removing his palm from my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped to him. He lifted me up and pulled me into him, hugging me. He twirled me around for some time as I buried my face in his neck, taking in his unique scent. The scent I had sadly forgotten.

After a long moment of savouring each other, he put me down, a pained look on his face.

"He'll kill you if he knew you were here…" I whispered as I caressed his face with my forefinger.

"I don't care," he whispered back, looking down while he placed one of my wavy curls back in its place.

"I have missed you so much," I told him quietly, a tear escaping the corner of my eyes. He gave me a sad smile, wiping away my tear, but he did not say anything.

"Did you miss me Kol?" I asked him softly, seeing as he did not respond.

"Oh my sweet Elena," he replied back with a modest smile, as he moved to my forehead, pressing his lips against my skin.

"You have no idea," he added as he gave me one last look before whooshing away as if he had never been there to begin with.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

"What are you doing? Stop it!" I giggled in bed as we both emerged from under the sheets. Stefan was tickling me and I could not control my laughter.

He had his hand around my waist, pulling me into him from the behind.

"Why don't you make me?" he whispered in my ear. He had grown confident because of the large amount of time we were spending together and a confident Stefan was extremely sexy.

I bit my lip, before rushing to straddle him with my vampire speed and growled in his face, exposing my vamped out face. He was taken aback and I saw him flinch.

When I had previously vamped-out with Damon, he had caressed my face. However, Stefan remained beneath me, staring nervously at me. He did not truly trust me and I knew he did not accept what I was, unlike his brother.

"Oh come on, I am not going to hurt you," I whispered as I leaned in for a kiss. He hesitated at first, but eventually kissed me back. His hands were on the back of my neck and he was pressing me into him. His tongue was making its way down my neck and I arched my neck, closing my eyes.

I was trying to control myself, knowing that I was about to bite into his pretty, white neck. I licked my lips at the thought, but decided to ignore my animal instincts for once.

I heard a knock on the door and I turned away from Stefan and looked at the door.

"Yes?" I whispered breathlessly, waiting for the intruder to respond. It was Emily. She was looking curiously at me and Stefan. One hand was resting on her hips and the other holding the door open.

Stefan had covered himself with one of the sheets before Emily came in, but I did not bother. She had seen me naked countless times while helping me bathe and dress.

"Miss Elena, Damon Salvatore is requesting you downstairs," she spoke to me while giving me knowing grin. She was absolutely fascinated with the way I had managed to keep both brothers entertained and enraptured with me.

"Please ask him to wait Emily," I replied with a smile of my own as I turned away from her.

"We'll pick up where we left off next time…" I whispered as I leaned in for another kiss. He pulled away instantly and gave me a tense look. I flashed him a little pout and stood up from bed, walking away. I glanced at the naked Stefan Salvatore, looking at me from bed, with a concerned look on his face.

"What does Damon want with you now?" Stefan asked as he furrowed his brows, one of his signature looks. I pulled my laced cobalt blue and golden robe from the floor and put it over my naked body.

"When will you stop worrying about Damon?" I told the youngest Salvatore with a seductive smirk as I waltzed back near the bed.

"When you finally make your choice…" he simply told me. I was taken aback by his demand. I thought he was playing with me when he had asked me the previous question, but he was dead serious.

That statement never really entered my mind. I did not think I would ever have to choose, particularly because I knew Klaus would find me before I had the chance, but now it seemed like I had to.

How could I ever choose between both brothers? It was selfish of me to think like that, but it was the truth. I glanced nervously at Stefan and I could tell from his face that he was worried that I would not choose him.

I continued to walk towards his bed and I sat beside him. I bit my lip, not sure what to say. I could not lie to him, but I had no choice. I cared about him too much to break his heart, even Damon.

It had been egoistic of me to come into their lives and put them under my spell, knowing that I would never really pick any of them. I did not know what to say to Stefan. All I knew was that I chose Klaus. I would always choose him.

"I choose you Stefan," I replied to him. His face lit up immediately and he beamed at me, before leaning in for a long slow kiss, cupping my face with both his hands. As he started to kiss me I found myself saddened by my decision.

How was I going to let Damon go? But I knew I could not lose Stefan either. Ugh, decisions, decisions, I thought.

Stefan's hands made their way up my robe and he slipped one of the sleeves off my shoulder. Suddenly he had me pinned down beneath him in bed. He was quite fast for a human, I thought with a little smirk. He moved in slowly for a kiss, both my hands at my sides, held down by his.

I licked my lips hungrily before he closed the gap between us and I switched our positions with my super speed. He was at my mercy, beneath me. He shot me a surprised look, but even though he hated what I was, my sudden actions using my vampire speed had turned him on. I straddled him and ran my fingers through his hair, moving close to his lips, only a few inches away from kissing him.

"Fun's over," I whispered against his mouth.

"No," he whispered back with a sad smile which turned into a pout.

"Mhm…" I murmured with a smirk of my own. He moved away from beneath me and rose from bed. He stood up as he pulled his white shirt over his toned torso. I sat up on the edge of the bed, looking at him.

"I'll leave you to your business with Damon. I trust you'll tell him about your decision," he declared in his serious tone. He pulled up his pants while I gave him a quick nod and a terse smile. Then he exited my room.

* * *

><p>It had been a day since I told Stefan that I had chosen him. I had not seen him since. He had apparently attended to some business with his father and I decided to pay Damon a visit.<p>

I was in front of the mirror in his room, holding up an amber necklace as I looked at it and admired it from the mirror with a smile.

"What is that?" Damon asked as he lied on the bed lazily behind me, shirtless.

"A gift…" I murmured while my fingers traced the edges of the pendant.

"Let me guess… From my noble brother Stefan," he shot back, his voice showing he was indeed jealous. My gaze shifted from the necklace towards Damon, who I could clearly see from the mirror.

"Actually it's from Emily," I insisted, standing up from the chair I previously occupied. I made my way towards Damon, still lying on his bed.

"You sound very much like your brother. Both of you feel threatened by the other," I added, still standing up as I looked down at him.

"Do you blame me?" he whispered, holding my gaze. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down to the bed.

"You have to choose you know…" he whispered again in my ear, trailing kisses down my neck. I bit my lip. I had already made my choice. Klaus.

"It's you Damon," I whispered back.

I let him embrace me and caress my cheek before he drew me in for a kiss. I felt a small smile playing on his lips as he kissed me deeply. I was straddling the elder brother and then I broke off the kiss suddenly, before I pinned him down on his back.

He looked slightly surprised, but then I saw him smirk as he knew what I was about to do next. I grinned back before I bent forwards in order to kiss his delicate neck. I felt my fangs elongate and I licked my teeth. I approached his neck grazing his soft skin with my teeth, before slowly biting into it. There was no rush. I had both his hands entwined with mine as I moved on top of him, enjoying the flow of blood, while he moaned and groaned beneath me.

[ARRANGE THIS PART, MAKE IT MORE IN ORDER AND IN DETAIL OF WHAT SHE WAS FEELING ABOUT DYING, KLAUS AND THE VERVAIN]

I smiled at his response, before I felt a sudden burn in my throat. It hurt, I could barely breathe. I brought my head up from Damon's neck, feeling as if I were choking on his blood. It had to be one thing. That damned herb. Why would Damon do this? I thought as I felt the amber necklace Emily had given me slipping out of my hands.

But then I saw Damon sitting up in bed, his face showing nothing but worry and fear. He was not the culprit; someone else had used Damon to get to me.

"What's wrong?" he uttered, in an upset tone.

"Vervain," I croaked, in a barely audible tone. The burning sensation seemed to grow only stronger. I had grown very weak and I toppled off the bed and to the floor. Damon rushed to my side, still unaware of what was going on.

I felt him touching my face, my arms and my stomach, desperately trying to help me, but there was nothing he could do. Then he rested his head on my chest and I heard him sob softly. I wanted to comfort him, but I could barely breathe, let alone move. The vervain dosage had been a high one.

Did Klaus do this?

The floor opened in a bang, but I did not open my eyes. I simply could not find the strength to do so.

Klaus… He had to be the one behind it. He was using it to punish me for what I had done with the Salvatores.

Then I suddenly remembered what he had previously told me, about the council members coming for the vampires of the town. He was right. They had come for us and he was not there to help me. I had refused him and I was about to end up dead. It was a scary thought. I had never really thought about death before, being immortal and Klaus' wife never popped into my mind that I would die, at least not before thousands of years had passed. Not before countless of centuries spent with my crazy husband and certainly not before he made me go mad, just for being with him, which he had already started to do.

I heard a couple of voices, but I could not make out what they were saying or who they belonged to. All I could do was clutch my throat in some illusion to make my mind think that my pain was easing. I knew my heart would soon be crushed with a stake and I would be dead for the world.

I just wish I could see my husband one last time, I thought before I continued to close my eyes shut, and felt myself losing consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There will be no further be a love pentagon thing going on. This was solely done for the purpose of turning Damon/Stefan into vampires. Also I'm getting some ideas from the books so bear with me. Even though some might not agree, I think the novels are more fascinating than the TV show. I think the TV show has gotten way off track.

Okay guys I started university and may be delaying by a couple of days, but I'm not going anywhere. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, more Klaus coming up soon!


	30. Chapter 30

**~Chapter 30**

**General POV**

"Vervain," he heard her groan before her limp body fell off his bed and into the ground.

"Elena!" Damon cried as he kneeled by her body. He tried shaking her, but she did not move. Her skin was so pale; he truly thought she might be dead.

"Please stay with me," he whispered as he buried his face in her dark locks, sobbing quietly. He loved her; he would have given Elena everything if it wasn't for her obsession with his own brother – Stefan. He had found out she was seeing his brother, but Damon thought she would eventually choose him. In the end, she ended up choosing both and neither.

The door opened in a loud thud. Damon's head shot up and he saw his father standing in the doorway.

"Go get the sheriff tell him we have a vampire," he commanded to Damon sternly, eyeing Elena in a disgust manner. He had not bothered to come inside; Giuseppe did not want to be near that creature.

"I will do no such thing!" Damon yelled from the floor, his eyes filled with tears.

Giuseppe could not believe he raised his sons to be so weak as to choose to side with the vampires.

"Go NOW Damon!" Giuseppe roared, opening the door wide open for Damon to leave Elena's side and go to the sheriff's. In that instance, Stefan came rushing into the room. He saw Elena's lifeless body on the floor.

"No…" he gasped as he moved to go next to her. But before he could, his father blocked his view.

"Nothing that you feel for her is real, both of you! Look at her she's a vampire for God's sake!" Giuseppe yelled at both of his sons.

"I fed both of you vervain hoping it would expose her!" he shouted again.

"H-How did you know? How did you find out?" Stefan stammered, his face filled with worry.

"Your sympathy for their kind!" Giuseppe continued to snarl at the brothers.

"Go to the sheriff Stefan!" he added as he pushed his son out of Damon's room. Stefan hesitated for a second as he looked back to Elena's body, where his brother was also lying. Damon's eyes tried to find Stefan's, desperately. Don't, he mouthed to Stefan. But Damon knew his father would get his way.

"Stefan don't!" Damon whispered at Stefan, but the youngest brother ultimately gave in to his father's wishes and ran off to call the sheriff.

Damon sneered at Stefan's reaction, but remained at Elena's side, not wanting to leave her, not even for a second.

He stayed with her for a long time. Time stood still as he kept gazing at her, caressing her pale face. He loved her, he truly did.

Soon, council members came rushing in to his room to take Elena.

"No don't take her!" he shrieked at the men as he stood up, desperately trying to get to her, but his father had him pinned to the wall, rendering him unable to do anything.

He saw them put a metal object on her mouth so she would not be able to bite anybody. Then three men hauled her up from the ground and marched out the door. Damon tried to break free from his father's grasp, but he could not.

"If you're branded a sympathizer you'll be killed along with them!" Giuseppe growled in his face while Damon's eyes never left Elena's body. Then she disappeared as they descended the stairs to take her out.

Damon suddenly gripped his father by the shirt.

"Then let me be killed father!" he hissed at his father, from between his teeth as he pushed the old man back and ran out the room.

* * *

><p>Elena fluttered her eyelids and looked around her. She was in a small moving carriage, along with other vampires. She could easily smell them. Everyone was crushed in the little space.<p>

She could hear the commotion outside; people were running around, shouting and yelling, shots were also being fired.

She felt so weak, she was suffocating. Not only because of the large dose of vervain in her system, but also because there was an object covering her face, making her unable to talk or bite anyone.

Then she thought of him. Klaus, Klaus. She could not catch his scent in the carriage. A smile soon made its way on her lips, knowing that he was not captured too. She knew her husband was not easily killed, but then again they had the only weapon that could kill him in their possession. Who knew what the damned human council members where capable of?

She felt relieved, knowing that he would not suffer the same fate as she was about to.

Then she heard another voice in the carriage. It was not Klaus; it was someone else – someone who she had not seen in a long time.

"_Hello Lainey," the soft voice called in a sing-song tone._ Elena tried to sit up. Lainey; only one person called her Lainey. She knew that voice from somewhere. It was not possible. It could not be **her.**

"Kalina?" she tried to mutter.

Kalina leaned forward and carefully removed the mouthpiece covering Elena's face. She took a deep breath as she felt the annoying piece slipping off her face.

"_There, there Lainey. All better…" Kalina whispered, wiping the dried blood off her sister's face with a silk, square cloth. _

"You're dead! You can't be here!" Elena tried to yell, but only a hoarse whisper came out.

It was true her sister had supposedly died centuries before, probably of old age.

"_But I'm here, aren't I?" _ _her sister_ _said in her beautiful voice as she flashed Elena a sincere smile. _Elena was seeing her sister the same way she had seen her the day she had been banished, with her dark locks and dark eyes.

Elena never forgave Kalina for not standing up for her, for letting her be shipped off to England. Perhaps that's why Kalina was taunting her.

The vervain. It had to be. She knew the herb was the cause for making her see Kalina.

"_What have you been up to Lainey? What have you been doing?" she demanded in a soft, yet demanding tone. _Elena could see her looking at her with judging eyes. She knew her sister was referring to the merciless slaughters Klaus had been a part of, while she stood beside him through it all. Also, due to the fact that she had done her fair share of massacres.

She felt ashamed, next to her brave older sister, after all she and Klaus had done.

"You don't understand Kalina… You don't know anything," Elena responded back on the verge of crying, desperately shaking her head.

"_What have you become Lainey? What have you become?" Kalina whispered to her sister, her smiling eyes turning to sad, broken ones. _

Elena could feel her older sister running her fingers through her hair as if to comfort her and she let her head rest in her older sister's lap while Kalina continued to caress her locks.

Elena felt herself lose consciousness, falling into a deep slumber. Then the carriage came to a halt and heard the little carriage door open behind her, then she felt herself being carried out.

"Kalina?" she whispered, looking frantically, but groggily around her.

"Where did you go? Come back!" she cried again, desperately trying to find her sister.

"Who the hell's Kalina?" she heard a voice say.

"Don't sit up. You will feel worse…" She could not recognize the voice but she could sense concern and worry in the person's tone.

"Klaus?" this time she called out. But it was not him; Klaus had no heartbeat, whereas the two strangers did.

"And who's Klaus?" a man responded as he removed the rope which was holding her hands tied together. This man's voice seemed younger, but she could not recognize it and was about to start panicking. Who was touching her? What where they doing to her? Was she finally going to be killed?

"She's gone mad…" the first voice said.

Then she looked up and saw Stefan and Damon staring worriedly at her.

"Hi…" she whispered, giving them a weak smile. Stefan was about to reach down and caress her cheek, but Damon slapped his hand away.

"Don't you touch her! Haven't you done enough?" Damon growled at his younger brother as he pointed his forefinger at him, urging him to move away from Elena's limp body.

"Me?! She was with me first! You knew that and you stole her from me anyway!" Stefan snarled at Damon, moving closer to him.

"All I care about is the fact that you were the one who got her kidnapped in the first place!" Damon yelled.

They are fighting because of me, Elena thought.

"No…" she mumbled to the brothers.

"Stop this… just stop," she murmured again, but her voice was inaudible compared to the shouting the brothers were producing.

"She drank vervain from you! You weakened her! You did this!" Stefan growled back.

"No! You called the damned sheriff to get her!" Damon snapped at his younger brother. There was no way the fight was about to end anytime soon.

"Don't you see? Everything is your fault! Mother's dead because of you, now Elena will be too," Damon added his voice slightly breaking as tears streamed down his face.

"Don't you dare Damon!" Stefan shrieked as he also started to sob.

"How about the fact that I got shit on by father because you are his favourite? Huh Stef? What about that?" Damon continued to rant in a shouting tone.

Elena continued to hear the brothers fight, but there was nothing she could do. She had already wasted her energy talking to her dead sister and trying to get the brothers to stop fighting.

She was worried they would so something rash. She had never seen them fight like that and she knew it was all her fault.

Elena felt tears wetting her cheeks.

"Stop it… please…" she tried to say once more, but with all the shouting they were causing she knew they did not hear any of her words.

Then she saw it. She saw Damon's eyes fixating on an object behind Stefan. Elena used all her strength to turn her head around so she could see the object Damon was staring at. She gasped as soon as she realized what he was about to.

Her eyes darted back towards Damon's direction.

"No…" she muttered.

"Damon NO!" she tried to scream, but once again only a hoarse whisper came out. She could see the elder brother diving for the object behind Stefan. Stefan was yelling all sorts of things to Damon.

Then everything happened so fast. Damon plunged the knife in his brother's abdomen and he immediately went down. Suddenly there was no shouting and screaming. Everyone was silent.

Then Stefan gasped and Elena could see that his hands started to shake.

He fell to his knees and his head slowly turned down to look at his body.

Blood was oozing quickly from the wound and the three of them knew that Stefan was about to die. He pressed his palm to the wound and he stared at his palm. He looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Damon…" Stefan whispered softly.

Damon dropped the knife to the ground as if the weapon had burned his palm and stared in shock at his younger brother. Stefan fell onto his back and to the ground. His eyes bore into Damon's before they closed.

The elder brother fell to the ground next to his Stefan, not from physical pain, but from emotional. He had killed his brother, his best friend and companion - all because of a girl. She was a very special one indeed, but a girl nonetheless.

Damon hovered over Stefan and he felt a tear streaming down his cheek as he clenched his eyes shut. Then he felt a sharp pain in his chest and Elena heard the elder brother exhale sharply.

"No!" she screamed as she tried to sit up, but she was far too weak to do so. She wanted to scream so loud at her helplessness, she wanted to save them both, but she could barely save herself.

The pain made Damon fall backwards, but not before he saw what had hit him.

His younger brother had gotten a hold of the knife. The same knife Damon had wielded to end Stefan's life. The same knife that ultimately ended both their lives.

Both brothers were at each side of Elena. She turned and could see Stefan on her right, his eyes staring lifelessly at the skies. He was dead.

Then she turned to look on the left side were Damon was. He was almost dead, but not quite.

"I love you Elena," she heard him whisper. His voice was urgent as if he wanted to say it one last time before he passed.

"I love you too," she whispered, tears crawling down her cheeks. Damon gave her a very faint smile, before he drew his last ragged breath and stared lifelessly far away.

She sobbed to herself on the cold hard ground. Both brothers were dead and it was all her fault.

That's when it hit her. How could she have forgotten? Perhaps, the vervain was messing with her head.

They had both died with her blood in their system. She had been feeding it to them all along. They are coming back as vampires, she thought in relief.

Elena knew Stefan never wanted that kind of life, but it was done. She only hoped that he would complete the transition and did not leave Damon to spend an eternity alone. That's all she wanted for them, for them to patch things up. Living an eternity alone was a painful and cruel thing.

She heard commotion from behind her once more. People were coming closer. She did not even try to escape or flee. She knew it was her fate.

"Goodbye," she whispered to the brothers as two men grabbed her by her hands and hauled her up into the carriage. She held on to the metal bars surrounding the outside of the carriage while she looked at the Salvatore brothers bodies on the ground. The carriage drove away and she moved further away from both brothers.

A few moments later, the carriage stopped and several men came for her and the other vampires. They carried them out, one by one.

If she had missed Klaus' scent in the carriage earlier, she could now confirm that he was not caught with the rest. She could see each and every face of the other vampires. There was Pearl, the woman Jonathan Gilbert had been flirting with at the Founder's Ball. Oh the irony, she thought with a laugh. She could recognize a couple of more from that same ball.

After they dragged them out of the carriage, they carried them into the basement of the Mystic Falls church. She had recognized it, from the day she had moved here. She had seen it as she passed from the woods and Emily had explained to her that it was the Mystic Falls church. Emily. She hoped Emily had fled the town, if they knew she practiced witchcraft they would burn her alive.

All the vampires' bodies were disposed of in the dirty basement. Elena heard a few people talk and then they threw a clear liquid on her. It was the colour of water, but it sure did not smell like it. They were going to burn her alive. She closed her eyes shut and did not say a word, whilst the other vampires groaned and moved around on the floor, some even trying to escape, but failing.

Elena only wished she could see her husband one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright one last chapter before Klaus comes back! I have started university and I will probably be updated once every 1 and a half week or every 2 weeks. Sorry about that, please stick with me. Longer chapters will be coming up soon. Hope you guys like this one. Please REVIEW! I might update earlier.


	31. Chapter 31

**~Chapter 31**

**General POV**

Klaus rushed to the Salvatore mansion, but he already knew it was too late. He had been too late. The household was out of Salvatores. There were only servants.

He sped inside, found a frail, old servant working in the kitchen. He pushed him into the wall and gripped him by the throat.

"Where is she?" Niklaus spitted from between his teeth. The servant had obviously no part in Elena's abduction, but the Old one was out of patience.

The man gave him a puzzled look, he was not aware of the person he was talking about.

"Where is the girl the Salvatore's took into their home?" he growled once more, tightening the grip on the old man's throat, his eyes looking directly into his.

"They took her… The sheriff came and his men took her away…" the servant rambled monotonously. Klaus pushed the servant away and the old man pulled himself off the wall and ran for his life.

Niklaus trashed the servant's kitchen. He broke the tables if and all the chairs in halves. He punched the walls and threw the broken pieces of the furniture all around the room. Some servants who were about to enter the kitchen gasped as soon as they saw its state and scurried out to the gardens, not wanting to be involved with the psycho who had invaded their kitchen.

Klaus then swept all the food, cutlery and other kitchen ornaments which were on the counters and onto the floor with one swift movement, before he erupted into yells of agony directed towards the ceiling. He was in pain, no doubt. Elena was either dead, or writing in agony somewhere.

He had to go for her.

The Founders had ranted on about the fact that they would round the vampires up and burn them alive in the church. He could not let her burn and he could not let her die. She would not dare to leave him, not again.

It was true that he had wished her pain and anguish after all she had done to him, but she was his wife, his only soul mate. He could not exist without her and losing her once more was not an option. Not after all the times she had tried to escape him. Klaus would not let her leave him once and for all. He would not allow it.

He rushed to the Mystic Falls church, where he could see it already engulfed in flames. He grabbed his hair and pulled at it as he shrieked in agony, once more.

"NO!" he roared falling down to his knees, in front of the burning building.

He stood up and sped inside the church with his vampire speed, rushing down to the basement where the bloody Founders said they would lock the vampires. The fire was too strong, even for an Original like him.

Fire could not kill him, but it was weakening him, making his search for Elena much harder.

"ELENAAA!" he yelled inside the church, hoping he would at least get a murmur from her.

Tracking her would be impossible, the smell of the burning wood was too much and it made catching her scent much more difficult.

He could hear screams from downstairs, it was not her, but perhaps they were the other vampires which might lead him to her.

Klaus rushed downstairs, the basement was overwhelmed in flames. The vampires were all burning. He looked around the room frantically. All he could hear was piercing shrieks in agony. It was a terrible death, he knew that, it was not the first time someone tried to end him by setting him on fire, although it did not kill him, it was agonizing.

Then he saw her crawled up in a corner. She was burning like the rest. The flames were too intense; he could not see a way to get to her. She looked directly in his eyes, she was not screaming in pain even though she was on fire.

"I'm coming to get you, don't you die on me sweetheart..." he growled, as he searched for a way to get to her through the raging flames.

He managed to find a way. He had calmed the fire claiming her body using his jacket and then he busted out the back door of the basement. He set her down on the grass. She was highly burnt, almost to the bone.

Her eyelids fluttered and she looked him weakly in the eyes.

"Sweetheart…" he whispered as his fingers roamed through her hair. Her hair was still intact as the fire burnt her all the way up to her neck and fact, but did not have the chance to touch her hair. Her body was disfigured. Her face was still recognizable, the fire did not have enough chance to destroy it all. Her dress had burnt too and he wrapped her up in his long coat.

"It's alright, you're fine, you're alive…" he murmured over and over again as he cradled her in his lap. It was a lie, of course. She was not fine, she was barely alive.

She started coughing hard, her body shaking and trembling with each cough while blood erupted from her throat. Niklaus winced, it was agony for him to watch her suffer like that.

"They say… that…" she whispered hoarsely.

"Do not speak Elena…" he whispered firmly to her.

"They say that… dying by fire is the purest of deaths…" she continued to croak.

"Shhh…" Niklaus shushed her once more. She smiled weakly at him, her hand slowly reached up to touch his face, Klaus grabbed her burnt fingers and clasped them with his before she they had the chance to touch his face.

"I suppose it might free me from my sins, Nik…" Elena whispered. Klaus' face twisted in pain, as tears made their way down his chin and he kissed the back of her hand repeatedly.

"Maybe it would be enough for us both… It… would be enough to free you… from yours too…" she continued to whisper to him. It was difficult for her to speak, but she was determined to say what she had to say anyway.

"Just let me… go Nik… I think I have lived…" she started to say once more, before she erupted in fits of coughs.

"I think I have lived long enough…" she continued to whisper, after her coughing had stopped.

"No I will not. If you dare to leave me Elena…" he snarled at her, tears still leaking from his pale blue eyes.

"It will be alright darling…" she whispered one last time, with a few weak nods. She squeezed his hand tightly, before he felt her life leaving her.

"No…" he cried as he held her head in his lap.

"I will kill the Founders for this!" he roared in agony, holding her close to him.

"I WILL RIP THEM APART! THE LOT OF THEM!" he continued to yell and cry at the same time.

"Elena…" a voice whispered from behind Klaus. His head spun around to the direction of the voice – it was Emily. Her eyes were fixated on his love's body.

"Can you save her?" Klaus growled to the witch Elena was so fond of.

"I can, but there is a price. She will not be a vampire again, she will be human," Emily spoke in a quiet voice.

"She might become an immortal human or she may start to age, it depends solely on how the spell takes," Emily told Klaus firmly.

He could not survive without her. She had told him to let her go. But how could he possibly do so? It was the silliest thing he had ever heard in his centuries on Earth. There was no way he was going to let her go.

"Do it," he told her in a low voice, still cradling Elena close to him.

"You have to let her go now," the witch replied back taking Elena from him. Emily put Elena on the ground, both her and Klaus on either side of her as she started to cast the spell.

Emily remained chanting for a long time. The witch had caused a storm and a high velocity of wind picked up. A lightning bolt struck a tree nearby. It was no surprise to him that the witch was that powerful.

Then everything stopped abruptly as she stopped chanting.

"She will live. No compulsion can be used on her and she will never age. Other than that she will be an ordinary human. You should behave around her otherwise you might break her," Emily told the Original in a low, venomous voice.

Elena's burnt body had started to heal itself almost immediately. Klaus could once again hear her heart beating – a heart which had not beaten for almost 300 years.

He remained caressing her hair until she shot up from the ground, gasping for air. The Original then gave the witch a slight nod and she left them together.

"No Nick… No…" she groaned in exhaustion as she looked around her. Her face twisted in pure fury and rage as soon as she realized she was in his arms. She screamed and pushed him away from her, before she crawled away. Niklaus, astonished removed his hands off of her and let her scurry away. She gave him a cold, hard look as they both kneeled on the cold, hard dirt, a few feet away from each other.

"What have you done Nick? What have you done…" she rambled on and on, as she looked around her frantically, her fingers

"I saved you Elena…" he whispered as a genuine smile made its away across his lips, his eyes glimmering in the moonlight because of his previous cries. He really believed he did the right thing.

"Why couldn't you just let me go Nick? Why couldn't you leave me to rest? I was ready to leave. I was, I was..." she cried burying her face in her hands, rocking herself back and forth.

"Elena…" he whispered as he tried to move closer to her.

"DON'T!" she suddenly screamed, standing up and backing away from him. She closed her eyes shut and ran her hands through her hair anxiously Then she opened her eyes once again.

"Nick?" she whispered, her eyes blinking a few times. Niklaus slowly took a step towards her, unsure of what tod.

"It's alright…" he whispered back, taking another step in her direction. She suddenly lunged into his arms and sobs erupted from her chest. He did not speak, he did not ask anything. He just held her.

"I was dead, wasn't I? How did I survive?" she asked him in astonishment, her fingers shakily running through her hair.

"You did not. The witch brought you back," he responded her. She placed a hand on her chest, the place where her heart was beating once again.

"I'm human though, aren't I?" she whispered to her husband.

"Indeed you are," he replied, firmly.

They remained in silence for a long time, merely intertwined in each other's arms.

"I heard you with them, you know…" Klaus hissed at her, his pale eyes looking coldly into hers.

"I know…" she whispered in a quiet voice as she looked down not wanting any contact with his eyes.

"I'll kill them, along with the Founders. I swear to you, I will," he added in his usual cruel tone as he shifted from one foot to another.

"Why didn't you kill the Salvatores before?" she inquired of him. She was curious to know why he did not have them executed the moment he laid eyes on them.

"At first they were pieces in my game… in my plot to undermine you," he started to say to her, his forefinger pointed at her. She simply rolled her eyes at his usual dramatization.

"Then I started to think about letting you go, you know. Believe it or not I actually did... After the countless times you had escaped I realized I was not happy either. But now I know I was not thinking clearly. There is no way I will let those brothers live," he continued to say, finishing off the sentence in his usual low, growling voice.

"There's no need Nick, they're both already dead," Elena told him quietly with a sad smile.

"So you did not turn them?" Klaus asked in surprise, his face tilting to the side.

"I did not, my love…" Elena lied to him, shooting him an innocent smile. She saw his face lighten up and he returned her smile, with a malevolent one of his own.

"It's you Klaus… It's always been you," she added running her fingers slowly through his short blonde hair.

"It's the same for me, my love," he told her, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I told you there was nobody else," she reassured him once more.

"And there never will be… I'll always make sure of that," he added with a wicked grin as he lifted her off the ground.

Klaus carried her to the carriage that was expecting them – a carriage he had arranged for them to escape the town.

"Wait for me here my love," Elena told her Klaus as she tiptoed in his direction. After giving him a kiss on the cheek. she walked away from him.

"Where are you going?" he called out to her, his eyes boring holes into her back as she strode off.

"I would like to say goodbye to Emily," she told her husband as she ran away from him.

Little did he know, she was going to see the Salvatore's. She marched to the spot they had killed each other. She made sure to stay silent so Klaus would not hear her.

There they lied, next to each other. Both their eyes were staring lifelessly at the sky, while their hands were almost touching. Blood covered their shirts, hands and the ground. She shook her head at the sight, as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

She walked to the youngest Salvatore and kneeled on the ground. Elena closed his lifeless eyes and leaned forward, giving Stefan a peck on the forehead.

Then she looked to the side towards the eldest Salvatore brother. She crawled to his body. His beautiful blue eyes looked so empty it hurt. Elena closed Damon's eyes too, just like she had done to Stefan's, then leaned forward and gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

"Goodbye and good luck…" she whispered in a barely audible voice to both brothers as she ran away from both their bodies.

She sped as fast as she could towards the carriage. Klaus had left once more to God knows where, but she could see Emily waiting for her just outside the coach.

"Emily…" Elena whispered as she hugged her dear friend.

"Thank you for saving my life," she thanked her as she squeezed her hand.

"I'm just glad you are alright Elena," Emily told her with a kind smile.

"Does this mean you are coming with us?" Elena asked her friend with a small grin.

"No Elena, I will be staying here in Mystic Falls. After the massacre this town has seen, I need to help restore the balance. It's my duty before anything else," Emily explained to Elena.

"I'm saddened to hear that you will not be joining us," Elena told her with a sad smile.

"But I would like to ask one more favor of you Emily. Please help the Salvatores with their transition. I know you do not approve of our kind, or at least my former kind… all I ask you is to show them the way. Also, give them a set of daylight rings if you can," Elena told Emily, as she clasped her friend's hand in hers.

"I will do what I can Elena," Emily reassured her.

"Goodbye Emily. I hope we will meet again someday," Elena told her dear friend, but she had already vanished. She sighed alone as she waited for her dear's husband's arrival from his own extra-curricular activity.

After a long time waiting for him. She was starting to get bored and rather irritated, strange enough much more irritated than usual. She could not explain it.

Then she heard footsteps approaching her. She spun around only to find her husband marching close.

"Where have you been Niklaus!" she yelled at him in the dead of the night. Then she saw him. He was drenched in blood. His face, both his hands, his white rolled up sleeved shirt, even wisps of his blonde hair where painted red.

"What have you done now Nick?" she asked annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest. He gave her a wicked smile as his arms rose upwards and extended to his sides. He shrugged confidently.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in his direction.

"Of course I am! Although I wish I could say the same for the dear Founders..." Klaus replied back with another evil grin.

"This is for you darling…" he told her, reaching into his pants pocket. He revealed the object he had sought from his pocket. It was a heart. An actual bloodied heart – a heart which had been ripped out from one of his victims.

Elena's mouth parted slowly. She was not horrified by his gesture, she actually felt... glad.

"Who does it belong to?" Elena told him in a slow manner, her eyes never leaving the heart as she reached out and took it in both her hands.

"Why Giuseppe Salvatore of course," he replied with a grin. He looked like a giddy little boy on Christmas morning, it was clear that he meant it as a romantic gesture.

Other times Elena might have tossed the heart into the woods and screamed in his face for bringing her such an item. However, that night she looked at the organ in pure fascination.

"You killed him?" she asked him in disbelief.

"Of course I did sweetheart," he told her simply.

"Did you kill them all?" his wife asked him in disbelief.

"Almost," he replied back in between his gritted teeth.

"Some were well hidden. I could have easily found them, but now I just want to be with my darling wife and leave this bloody place," he added, marching towards Elena as he embraced her.

She did not care that he had killed hundreds of men and women. She did not care that his body was soaked in blood. She just kissed her husband passionately in the middle of the woods. As if it were normal for a wife to embrace her husband after he killed half the town in her name.

Blood found its way on Elena's mouth and even though she was no longer a vampire she did not mind it. Klaus smiled wickedly as he saw the blood on his wife's lips.

"I will never leave you again Nick…" she promised as they both parted, leaving Elena to gasp for air.

"I know you won't darling," he whispered, flashing her a malevolent grin.

"I will not have it," he added in a low voice, kissing her softly on the forehead. He led her by the hand to the carriage and helped her get in. She gasped in surprise as she found herself staring at the eldest Original.

"Elijah?" she whispered, her eyes looking at him, puzzled.

"Elena… I hope you have been well," he told her flashing her a polite grin in his usual sophisticated manner.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes darting to Klaus then back to Elijah.

"Elijah will be joining us, aren't you brother?" Klaus told Elijah, flashing him his boyish grin.

"Indeed I am," Elijah told his brother giving him a smile of his own. Elena could see that they had already become thick as thieves, once again.

"Shall we leave this place? I have found it rather dull and tedious," Elijah added, carefully arranging the cuffs of his jacket.

"Well, of course brother, let's get out of this bloody town," Klaus declared to Elijah as they all rode outside of town in their carriage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it took me a long time to update. I was having a bit of a writer's block. Not much to comment on this one, just make sure to review. I was really pleased with the last chapter's comments. Until next time!


	32. Chapter 32

**~Chapter 32**

_**Atlanta, 1864**_

**Elena POV**

After leaving Mystic Falls Klaus and I found refuge in Atlanta, while Elijah left us to attend to some business and in search of a permanent home. He wanted Klaus to join him, but my husband would not leave without me, especially after recent events.

Little did we know that we would find another hellhole waiting for us after escaping a previous one. We arrived in Atlanta in mid-1864 and the city had become the target of a major Union Invasion.

My husband found the place quite fitting. He could easily kill and feed without drawing attention to himself due to the war. I was still adjusting back to my human self. Emily had left out quite a number of side effects to the spell. I became edgy, agitated, moody and paranoid, even more than I had been before. I would be angry and yelling the first second, and ready to rip off my husband's clothes the next. I could not control it. It was like being a vampire over again, but the spell had brought out the worst in me and even added a number of negative traits to the ones I already owned.

The centuries with Klaus had already made me lose my mind and Emily's spell drove me off the edge. I was unbearable the first few weeks after Emily's spell, however I started to control it. Niklaus' blood helped, it made me stable again, even if it was only for a short period of time. Sometimes not even Klaus could deal with me and my insanity. It was probably why he preferred leaving his crazy wife alone in the house, while he visited a tavern. Actually, I could not really blame him for doing so.

The time we spent in Atlanta was not the best of our decades and centuries we had spent together, but we occupied one of the largest mansions of the city, using Klaus' compulsion, while waiting for Elijah's telegram. It was the telegram that would inform us that he had found a home for all of us.

It was the first of September of 1864. It was a typical hot summer day, only it turned out to be not so typical. I was at home in the mid-afternoon sitting on a chaise lounge in a huge dress, smoking a cigar and constantly fanning myself. I had grown fond of cigars. I liked the way they smelled. I never seemed to like them before, perhaps it was one of the spell's side affects. I did not really care. Niklaus and I would smoke them together at night right after making love under the night sky. It was quite silly.

At that time, I was waiting for my husband. He still had not returned after the previous night. He was undoubtedly stirring up trouble somewhere.

Brothels had increased in popularity and I knew that my husband was probably bedding a wench. I did not care as long as he left me alone. I had grown fond of that, being away from my husband who would instantly bring out the worst of my new characteristics. At least when I was alone, I was calmer and in control of my emotions whereas with him I truly felt like a lunatic.

We both had our affairs, while mine had stopped right after I left Mystic Falls, his had continued out in the open and I knew he had no intention of stopping them. Although I was not alright with what he was doing, he was my husband and I knew nothing I say would make him faithful. I had already tried and failed.

My mind flashed back to the night we had arrived in Atlanta; I was waiting for my husband in our new bedroom. I had hoped we would bond after what happened in Mystic Falls. I had missed him deeply and I could not wait to spend the night with him, only he never came.

I sat on the sofa next to the window, overlooking the street. I had looked out all night, hoping I would see him, but he did not return home – not until late in the morning anyway.

"Elena…" he whispered. I woke up from my short slumber and looked up in alarm. There he was, hovering above my sleeping figure. His blonde, short hair was in a quite disheveled state. His mouth was covered in blood. His neck and his arms were also painted with dried blood. His bloodied white shirt's sleeves were rolled up and his waist coat was nowhere to be seen.

I did not stand up; I remained there, giving him the devil's eye from my new sofa.

"You need to lighten up sweetheart…" he whispered in his velvety, seductive voice as he came closer and pulled me up from my sitting position. He ran his fingers through my hair and embraced me.

He smelled of blood, alcohol and sex.

"Niklaus where were you?" I screamed, pulling away from him as soon as I smelled his reeking odour. My voice seemed to echo throughout the whole mansion. I could see his eyes starting to shimmer in fury, but he kept calm.

"No need to cause a scene darling. I was only having some fun…" Niklaus told me in a tranquil tone still trying to holding me in his arms.

"I waited all night for you and you never came! You would rather spend the night with a whore than with me!" I yelled and cried as I shoved him away. He sucked in a deep breath and his eyes narrowed in my direction. I broke free of his grasp, even though it had been rather difficult due to the fact that I was back to being human and he happened to be the strongest being in the world. He probably was tired of my charades and let me go.

"Don't be silly, it didn't mean anything, you know that…" Klaus growled, giving me a cold, hard look. He pursed his lips in an angry pout, just like he usually did. He leaned forward abruptly and pointed his forefinger in my direction, causing me to inhale sharply and quickly back away from him. I gritted my teeth, waiting for his wicked words that I knew were about to follow.

"After all… it serves you right for betraying me, my lovely wife… Perhaps you will finally see the error of your ways and eventually suffer for them," he hissed, his pale eyes narrowing at me while a malevolent smile crept on his lovely lips.

I felt a lone tear slipping out of the corner of my eye. He was never going to change.

I did not respond to his harsh words. I simply turned my back on him and gazed out of the window, at the morning sunlight.

"I have missed you my sweet…" he whispered in my ear from behind me as he came closer and wrapped me in his arms. I did not struggle out of his grasp this time. I missed you too Niklaus, I wanted to say. But I did not say anything. I closed my eyes and just let my husband hold me. My husband who was a monster and always will be.

Ever since I had been revived from the dead, I blamed all my emotions on the spell, mostly to justify my love towards him. But I knew right there and then that it was no spell. I was drawn to his darkness and there was no else to blame, only me.

* * *

><p>After that day I did not bother putting up a fight with each of his return from the brothel. I suppose it was my punishment for my time with the Salvatores. For once he decided to inflict emotional pain instead of using his usual preferred methods.<p>

However I decided to let him have his affairs, while I enjoyed my alone time, smoking cigars and catching up on some reading.

After sitting on the chaise lounge on September 1st, the enormous front doors opened with a bang and my husband marched in. His shirt was bloodied once again and I could tell that he had quite the night. I shot him a stern look as I went back to smoking my last cigar.

"Sweetheart…" my husband told me in a low voice.

"Oh you're back! How lovely…" I told him in an uninterested tone, my eyes staring off into the distance, not bothering to look back to him.

"Elena the Confederate General is evacuating the city," Klaus informed me as he hurried towards me.

"What? What is happening? Where will we go now?" I inquired in a concerned tone. He had caught my attention.

"It is not safe here, he's surrendering the city. Elijah has made contact with me; he has found a home for us. We will leave now and meet with Elijah outside of Atlanta where we will continue the journey to our new home," Niklaus continued to say.

"Alright, but first I have to pack," I told my husband, hurrying towards the grand stair case leading to the upstairs bedrooms.

"Be quick about it, we're leaving shortly," he commanded as he fled the mansion, probably making arrangements for our leave from Atlanta.

* * *

><p>The trip from Atlanta to our next destination took us a couple of days using our carriage. Klaus and Elijah did not seem to mind the voyage. Elijah was relentlessly writing in his journals, while my dear husband was constantly reading, almost to the extent of neglecting me.<p>

"Niklaus I'm bored," I told my husband, leaning on his shoulder in a lazy manner.

"We're almost there, my sweet," he replied casually, his eyes not bothering to leave his book.

I shot him an annoyed glance, huffed and crossed my arms like a little, spoilt child.

"Where are we even going?" I grumbled, glimpsing at the view out my carriage window.

"New Orleans," Elijah spoke up, his face which had been previously buried in his journals looked up and shot a glance at Niklaus. Elijah gave his brother a small grin, which my husband returned with a cocky smile of his own.

The city was being reconstructed after the Civil War had taken its toll. Elijah informed us that he had managed to bribe the Governor with tons of gold. In return he would be sharing his home with us while keeping quiet about the existence of vampires. Klaus had been quite fond with the deal Elijah had managed to strike. The older brother had decided they would leave their vampire atrocities behind, at least to the public society. He wanted to be a respectful nobleman, as if he wasn't already. He had surprisingly managed to persuade Niklaus to act too.

That afternoon we arrived at the Governor's mansion, it was a beautiful one indeed. I was rather pleased by it. I got out of the carriage and took off my pearly white silk gloves as I inspected every inch of the great home. I looked sideways to Niklaus, who had exited the carriage and was also taking in the view. His blue eyes shimmered in the afternoon sun and I realized that his hair had never looked so blonde. I found a genuine smile creeping across my lips as I looked at him in awe. One could hardly believe that someone who looked very much like an angel was the devil himself.

"What do you think, my love?" I questioned him.

"I suppose it's alright sweetheart," he responded with a little smirk. He offered me his hand and I immediately took it, as we both climbed the front steps of the residence, our arms interlinked together.

"Good job brother," Klaus called out to Elijah, looking over his shoulder while we were still walking. Elijah was still beside the carriage, arranging and commanding servants to carry our luggage.

Niklaus and I did not wait for Elijah, but we both entered the household. The Governor was inside waiting for us.

Everything was rich and expensive, clearly no expense had been spared on the mansion. There were elegant sofas and lounges, the greatest paintings and decorations.

"Welcome to New Orleans," the Governor told us respectfully. Niklaus and I both nodded politely. He spared his time to show us around the mansion. To Niklaus' delight, the bedroom which was given to us was the finest one in the house, even better than the Governor himself. We had an enormous bed, with four bed posts and the finest sheets. The carpet in our room was a murky red colour and all the furniture in the room was a dark mahogany colour, which was my favourite.

Niklaus collapsed on the bed, opening his arms wide open while he smiled at the ceiling. He looked so peaceful, almost like a child.

Then he looked at me, still standing beside the door, my fingers handling the doorknob.

I knew the look he was giving me. I shot him a sly smile and walked towards him slowly. I pulled up my dress lightly and straddled my husband. I caressed his beautiful face, his pale eyes gazing seductively into mine. In a second, he flipped us over and he had me under him.

"Nik!" I squealed in surprise. He chuckled lightly against my neck, slowly trailing kisses down my chest.

"Niklaus... this is quite inappropriate…" I whispered to my husband, his lips finding mine, shushing me. His tongue traced my lower lip and both my palms found his muscular back. I pulled him into me with as much strength as I could. I smiled against his lips in success, sensing him closer to me.

"You worry too much my dear," he murmured back, shooting me a malicious smile. I could see his eyes glinting with mischief.

"The Governor will be expecting us and so will Elijah…" I sighed again as I felt his mouth leaving mine and moving towards my ear.

"Let them…" he whispered a low, needy voice and I knew he had me right there and then.

* * *

><p><em>The following day…<em>

"Do we really have to attend this banquet Nik?" I murmured to my husband lazily as we both lay in bed while I softly caressed his toned torso. Niklaus was running his fingers through my dark curls, holding me close to him.

"Absolutely! This celebration is for us Elena!" my husband retorted back.

"I don't want to go… I'd rather stay in this bedroom alone and uninterrupted," I whined to my husband, looking up at him, hoping I would be able to sway him.

"Nonsense!" he exclaimed as he pushed me aside and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, away from me. He looked over his shoulder and in my direction.

"You are my wife Elena. It is hardly appropriate for you to remain here," he shot back, standing up from our bed. I huffed in irritation and slumped back into the bed's pillows, looking at the ceiling. I could see Niklaus getting dressed from the corner of my eye. My eyes shifted in his direction.

"And where will you be heading?" I requested, my eyes narrowing at him. The banquet was still hours away, there was no reason he would be getting dressed that early.

"That is none of your concern sweetheart. Go on… get back to bed," he retorted back with his malevolent smile as he signalled me with his fingers to go back to sleep. He was probably off to feed on some wench or talk to Elijah. We had just arrived in New Orleans and my husband was already running off somewhere, of course.

"Argh!" I yelled out in exhaustion, throwing one of the pillows in his direction. The pillow missed him by a few inches of course. He was not even angry; he was used to my response towards his actions – yelling, screaming, punching or throwing of objects.

He simply chuckled to himself and shook his head disapprovingly. I crossed my arms on my chest in annoyance.

Niklaus called in my chambermaid. She came running in, bowing to him. Her name was Amelia and she was about 65 years old, but quite efficient in her work from what I had the chance to see. She had a plump body, a kind round face and wise dark eyes. Her hair was grey and it was held up in a neat bun.

"Make sure my wife is ready for the banquet when I return," he told her in a low tone. She simply nodded and my husband walked out the door.

* * *

><p><em>That night…<em>

"What a magnificent banquet brother," I heard Niklaus compliment his brother as we walked through the ball room of the Governor's house. There was a pianist and two violinists. People were drinking, eating and laughing all around us.

It was such a lavish party as if the Governor was trying to impress my husband. Everyone was well-dressed and Niklaus looked extremely handsome that night. His slightly longer hair was quite straight and had fallen on his forehead. He had a white shirt consisting of a ruffled neck also a dark red vest and black pants. Elijah was wearing a red coat and he had a white shirt underneath, also ruffled at the neck. His hair was also in a rather straight manner.

On the other hand, my hair was up in a chignon, dark curls emerging from it. I had an aqua blue gown. Niklaus had it brought for me from London while we were still living in Atlanta, along with some other dresses as well. It was quite alright, but not my style. However, I suppose I had to adjust.

As soon as the guests noticed our presence, they all nodded in approval and gave us a slight bow. I saw Niklaus from the corner of my eyes smile pleasantly to himself. I rolled my eyes at the sight. How he loved people worshiping him. I had seen it the first time I laid eyes on him at his birthday celebration. The guests had kneeled at his presence till their knees hurt, while he grinned smugly at their sight.

I felt my husband's lips possessively touch my cheek, disrupting me from my trip down memory lane. He grabbed me slowly, but firmly from my waist.

"Don't get yourself into any trouble, sweetheart… I will not forgive you this time," he whispered in his velvety and deep voice. His tone made his words almost seem like a threat. I had grown quite tired of that tone, it could easily make one shiver in fear, but not me. I gave him a terse smile, while he flashed me an evil one in return before he walked off with Elijah.

I exhaled in boredom as I moved around the ball room. I could sense every guest staring at me with judging eyes and talk about me. I could not care less about the topic of their conversation. I have to find a source of entertainment, I thought as I snatched a champagne glass from a tray.

I sat on a chair which was placed too close to the alcohol table and gulped down my first glass. I saw two red heads and a blonde continuously staring at me, especially at the way I was swallowing my drinks. I knew they were conversing about me.

I saw the blonde looking at me again and I raised my glass of champagne in her direction, instead of flashing her the finger. Her eyes widened at my response and quickly looked away.

I was once again bored and I realized that I had been drinking way too much. I stood up from my seat, almost tumbling to the ground. I felt a hand quickly snake around my waist. I looked up at the person who had saved me from a humiliating fall. It was the Governor's son, Emil. He had brown combed hair and striking green eyes.

"That would have been embarrassing…" I rambled, laughing a little too loud for the party. He helped me sit down in my chair, before giving me a small bow and a polite nod. Then he walked off.

"Oh well…" I mumbled to myself, helping myself to another glass of champagne. As I took a small sip from the drink I saw my husband making his way towards me, a blonde and a brunette on either side of him. I recognized the blonde. She was the one who had been giving me the dirty looks. They all had glasses of champagnes in their hands and were laughing at something Klaus had whispered in each of their ears. I realized that it did not even hurt any more.

Klaus walked past me, holding both women by their waists and flashed me a quick wink, while the blonde shot me a proud smile. They all made their way up the stairs. I decided to follow them and cause them some discomfort. I smiled slyly at that thought. I tried my best to stand up as straight as I could.

I walked up the stairs slowly where I found my husband and the two women all sitting on a sofa, which was in the corridor. My husband was kissing the brunette's neck, while the blonde had collapsed on the sofa. When I stepped closer I realized that the blonde was dead and Niklaus was suckling on the brunette's blood. My husband brought his head up from the brunette's neck.

"Ah… my lovely wife! Why don't you come and join us?" Klaus exclaimed, both his face and neck bloodied and his fangs showing. I gave him a small smile and made my way over to him. I sat on his lap, casually running my hand through his blonde hair while he drained the brunette's last drops of blood.

"Your hair is getting longer Niklaus…" I told him in a bored tone, examining the blonde locks. He had finished killing the brunette and he brought his head up from her neck, putting her body aside.

"It seems to be the fashion darling," he replied with a mischievous smile as he leaned in to kiss me. I was feeling rather tipsy and I complied. He ran his hand up my dress and caressed my thighs, while I held on to his neck, kissing him passionately in return.

"Look what these two have been up to…" we heard a voice murmur. Niklaus and I slowly stopped kissing and we both looked up to see Elijah and a petite woman beside him. The woman had dark coffee brown skin and black curly hair, she was quite pretty. The woman raised an eyebrow in our direction.

"This is Celeste… she's a witch..." Elijah explained, as my husband's brother and his lover exchanged a small smile. It made sense. Others would have run off screaming at the sight of me and Niklaus making out passionately on a sofa between two corpses. From her gesture I could tell she thought we were mad. I was too tipsy too care and frankly I probably would not have cared even if I was not drunk. I rested my head on my husband's shoulder and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Go on brother have at it," Niklaus told his older brother with a sly smile, knowing the two love birds were probably looking for a place to be alone.

"My silly little wife seems to be rather drunk," I heard Niklaus murmur again. I sensed my husband pulling me up bridal style and walking slowly with me. Then I felt myself losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was in our grand bedroom. I looked out the window, it was nightfall. I search around the room and found Niklaus reading a book quietly on a chair. He was wearing knee-high boots, dark brown pants and a white frill shirt.<p>

His arm was propped on the chair and resting on the elbow, while his chin rested on his knuckles. He looked so lost in what he was reading, I did not want to interrupt him, but I moved too quickly in bed and he looked up. He had heard the sheets rustling.

"And she's up," he spoke to himself with a small smile before he went back to reading his book.

"And with a killer hangover..." I mumbled to myself, holding my palm to my forehead. My head was pounding and I felt like I could throw up any second. I did not want to move from bed, but I was no longer tired.

I stood up wearing my long white shift and moved to sit on the chair opposite to the bedroom's mirror. I took hold of the comb at my disposal and ran it through my slightly tangled, wavy hair. I could see Niklaus watching me intently. He rose from his chair, set his book aside and started walking slowly towards me. Klaus leaned in from behind me, resting his head on my shoulder. I felt his mouth placing kisses on my collarbone up to my ear. I chuckled softly in response.

He brought his head up from my neck and we simply stared at our reflections in the mirror, his hand snaking around my waist, pulling me into him while his head rested on my shoulder.

"Eternally immortal sweetheart…" Klaus whispered in my ear, his deep voice and his cold breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine.

"And eternally alone…" I whispered back with a sad smile. It was true, we were two immortals and we would never die, but we were all alone. We only had each other, we only deserved each other. No one else could put up with us, maybe Elijah; but even Elijah with all his patience could only endure so much madness and insanity.

I clutched my husband's hand, intertwining my fingers with his and held them up.

"It's sad actually…" I murmured, tilting my head lightly, examining our interlocked fingers.

"We have Elijah…" my husband whispered with a chuckle.

"Yes that poor soul… having to put up with us," I whispered back to Niklaus with a little smile of my own. Klaus buried his face in my neck and ran his mouth down my ear, while running his forefinger over my collarbone.

"My husband; such an insatiable man," I whined, closing my eyes and smiling to myself.

"Mhhmm…" I heard his muffled respond, his face still suppressed in the crook of my neck.

Suddenly, in one swift moment he had lifted me up from my chair and I found myself kissing my husband in mid-air with my legs wrapped around his waist. I bit his bottom lip and ran my hair through his blonde hair. He walked backwards with me and put me down on the bed gently as if he was scared of my fragility.

"You and me forever darling…" he whispered, his face towering inches away from mine. I closed my eyes and nodded, before I felt his fangs grazing my delicate skin. He bit down on my neck and I felt the blood flowing out of my veins and down his throat.

"Yes... Just you and me…" I whispered back as I pulled him closer to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I apologize if I have any inaccuracies while writing the history of New Orleans/Atlanta, even in the coming chapters. Please keep it in mind.

Please note that I try to write Klaus as accurately when it comes to his movements and his responses. So everything I write, Klaus has probably done before on either The Originals or TVD.

Also, After writing tons of sex scenes during 1864, I tried to stir clear of them here and focus more on New Orleans. I found out that in The Originals the Mikaelson's went to New Orleans in the late 18th century, in mine it is during the 19th century. A couple of decades later, it does not change anything about the plot in particular.

A few questions to your answers: Elena is an immortal human now. I love Rebekah very much and I am a huge fan of Klebekah not just as a brotp, but I cannot see how she would fit into the story at this point. I will try to do a Klebekah fanfic in the future though. And yes we will see Damon/Stefan again, but not for a little while.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_A few weeks later…_

"Niklaus!" I exclaimed at my husband in relief, as I saw him enter our bedroom. I was currently trying on a couple of dresses. I was still unsure which one to wear for that night's banquet and I needed his advice.

It had been six weeks since our arrival in New Orleans. After the first's night's party, things had been rather dull around the mansion. Elijah would be away with his lover, Celeste. Niklaus and I would spend our days in bed. Else, he would leave the mansion to go God knows where and I would remain imprisoned in the great house with nothing to do and no one to keep me company. At least I had my books and the piano to keep me entertained.

"What do you think of this dress, my love?" I asked Niklaus with a smile, holding up the dress in front of a full-length mirror while pressing it closely to my body, trying to imagine how it would look like on me. It was a dark blue modest dress with a high neckline and long sleeves. Elijah had it made for me a few days after we arrived in New Orleans. I was quite pleased by it.

Niklaus walked behind me. I could see him from the mirror tilting his head to the side and examining the dress.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Niklaus exclaimed as he observed my dress, his eyes widening at the sight. I dropped the dress to my side in surprise and turned to look at my husband.

"Why a dress of course!" I cried out, wondering what the fuss was all about.

"That is hardly a fitting dress…" Niklaus responded in his patronizing voice while he walked away from me. I saw him kneel down beside the bed and fetch something from beneath it. He revealed a wooden case which had been previously hidden under our bed. He opened it and inside it was a marvellous red gown.

I moved towards the bed, mesmerized by the red beauty. I stroke its smooth silk cloth. It was indeed beautiful.

Niklaus marched out the door calling for my chambermaid.

"Amelia!" he shouted in the corridor. My poor servant came running in, bowing in front of my husband.

"Please help my wife into this dress," he ordered her before he walked towards the bed. He lied down on our bed, resting his head against the headboard, his ankles crossed and his hands clasped on his stomach. Amelia started undressing me in front of him, while he watched with an amused smile on his face. I scowled in his direction.

"You should not be so grumpy love… Not when you look that beautiful," he spoke from behind me with a snigger. I could not help, but continue to frown more. I heard him sigh and I knew I had won.

Amelia dressed me up in the red dress Klaus had given her. It was beautiful, but certainly not the type of dress I would wear. It was off shoulder, with elbow-length sleeves embellished with long lace.

Amelia started tying my corset laces and it was infuriating. My corset was so tight that it made it hard for me to breathe. It also made my breasts seem enormous and barely covered.

"Leave us," he said to Amelia in a low tone. She bowed to both me and Niklaus and scurried out the room.

"I can hardly breathe in this dress Nik!" I cried to my husband, turning around, stomping my feet like a child. I could tell he was truly enjoying the view. He stood up from the bed and sauntered towards me.

He gripped my chin with his fingers and tilted it slowly upwards, as if he was examining my face.

"You must have pain before you can have pleasure. You of all people should know that darling…" he whispered with a satisfied, cruel smile on his lips while hunger and lust appeared in his pale eyes.

"And this dress is very revealing Niklaus! I do not like it!" I whined to him, looking at myself in the mirror once more.

"Look how beautiful you are… Like a true Queen," my husband whispered from behind me as he admired my sight in the opposite mirror.

He placed his hand over my waist and pulled me into him, his other hand moving my wavy hair away from neck before he slipped it under the smooth fabric where my chest was.

I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment, squirming underneath his touch. His fingers roamed over my soft, sensitive skin where my left breast was.

I opened my eyes, seeing my husband watching me intently. I gave him a sly smile. He repaid my cockiness with a slight pinch on my nipple. I hissed in surprise, while he chuckled against my neck.

"My beautiful, sweet wife…" he murmured one hand cupping my breast, the other moving the rest of my hair away from my neck. He moved in to my neck, sinking his fangs into my delicate skin. His hand held me from my waist for support, while the other one rubbed on my left breast. I moaned in pleasure, while my husband groaned in response.

I was feeling quite light-headed as I had started to feel every time he drank from me, due to my human state. He spun me around in order to face him after he had his fair share of my blood. He bit into his wrist and held it out to me. I latched on his skin, savouring every drop of his unique red liquor. I could never get enough. He pulled back his arm after watching me drink greedily his blood.

I moved close to his neck and licked his ear hungrily.

"I want more..." I whispered in my husband's ear.

* * *

><p>Even more guests had shown up to the second banquet the Governor was hosting – they were richer, fancier and had more expensive clothing. It was as if these people had all attended to see what the fuss with the Mikaelsons was all about.<p>

We entered the main area of the party where women and men stood laughing, drinking, talking and occasionally sharing flirty remarks. As always, my husband, Elijah and I had arrived fashionably late. Everyone was waiting for us as people bowed at our sight. I could see Elijah nodding and smiling politely from the corner of my eye, while my malevolent husband sneered at the sight of the bowing people. We had been introduced as the Duke and the Duchess who had recently moved to New Orleans from London, which would explain our British accents and slang. Elijah left us to fetch Celeste while my husband decided to introduce me to some noblemen.

"Come here darling…" Niklaus called me. He smiled as I walked towards him. His friends were eyeing me, their eyes so clearly filled with desire. Niklaus looked at the nobleman from the corner of his eye, fully aware of their longing looks towards me. I saw him smiling proudly to himself. As I reached the group, I moved closely towards Niklaus.

"Your grace…" the three men said courteously as I arrived next to them, all giving me a bow. I nodded in politely their direction.

"What a beautiful wife you have there my Lord," one of the man commented. He had grey hair and dark eyes. He raised an eyebrow in my direction. I did not like the way he was looking at me and I scowled back.

"Indeed…" Niklaus whispered his arm snaking around my waist, holding me close to him. I felt safer with his body close to mine.

After that, they spent an awfully long time conversing and I was starting to get bored. Niklaus was very focused on his conversation and he was not paying attention to me.

"Excuse me gentlemen," I told the men with a nod, before I left their sight. I looked back to see Niklaus frowning in my direction due to my rudeness. I exhaled deeply, looked away and kept on walking amongst the guests.

I snatched a champagne glass from a moving server and gulped it down. The discussion had been so uninteresting that it had exhausted me. I needed a few drinks to help me get through the night maybe even a cigar or two.

I asked a servant to fetch me a couple of cigars, grabbed another champagne glass and I climbed up the main staircase. I marched down the corridor towards a small balcony, allowing me a bird's eye view of the banquet.

I took a deep drag, closed my eyes and puffed out the smoke in the air, slowly. I spotted those three noblemen still chatting with each other, but I could not see Klaus anywhere.

"Need some company?" I heard a voice from behind me say. I spun around in surprise. It was the Governor's son, Emil. I flashed him a polite smile. He knew about us, but he did not really care as long as we kept his family wealthy with the gold that my husband and Elijah provided them.

"Why not?" I replied back with a quick smile, sipping my champagne in silence. Klaus soon came into view, two brunettes on either side of him. One had long, wavy hair and was wearing a deep blue dress, while the other had her hair up in a high bun, a few ringlets falling down the back of her neck, while dressed in a rose pink dress, with cream lace. It was quite a beautiful dress, almost as beautiful as mine, I thought angrily.

I sighed at the view. I knew what to expect of him, but it still hurt to catch him in the act.

I sensed Emil observe my reactions towards my husband's indiscretions. He could easily tell that it was not Klaus' first time toying around with beautiful women, due to my indifferent response.

"A woman with your beauty deserves far better…" the Governor's son told me, slowly downing his drink.

"I have had my fair share of dishonourable deeds, I can assure you," I replied to Emil quietly, my eyes still watching my husband and the women exchange flirty remarks and gestures. For once I was glad that I no longer possessed super hearing. I did not want to have to hear the dirty talk coming from my husband's mouth.

Normally, Klaus would eavesdrop on my conversation, but he was enjoying himself way too much to care about my silly banter with the Governor's son.

"Why don't you leave him?" Emil asked, raising an eyebrow in my direction. I felt a little surprise at his forwardness.

"He's my husband!" I exclaimed at him, wondering why he would even suggest such a private matter to me.

"But he's not a good one," Emil persisted again. I was starting to feel uncomfortable discussing my marriage with a stranger. I sighed in exhaustion, sipped the remaining of my glass and flashed him a curt smile.

"Thank you for your council, but I should leave. Enjoy the rest of the evening," I told the Governor's son in a polite, but irritated tone. I grabbed the ends of my dress and started to walk off, before he grabbed me by the arm.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered, giving me a small smile. My eyes widened at the sight of his fingers clasping my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" I requested him, furious. I could see his eyes gleaming in delight and wickedness. His look scared me, but I did not show him any sign of weakness.

"Shhh… I'm about to make up for your husband's absence," he whispered in my ear. I almost shivered at the sense of his breath against my skin.

"You foolish boy... My husband will end you..." I told him a low tone, dragging each and every word.

"Your husband seems rather occupied with his mistresses," he chuckled, moving me away from the balcony and into one of the bedrooms in the corridor. He locked the door and rolled up his shirt's sleeves. I was about to scream, when he gagged me with a white piece of cloth. After that he had me beneath his grip and bound my arms.

"No!" I screamed as I kicked my foot aimlessly around.

He pushed me into the bed roughly and I tried screaming again, hoping someone would hear me, but the festivities were too loud, maybe even for my husband's super hearing. I called for my husband, also Elijah, but only muffled cries came out.

"Let me go, you bastard!" I shrieked asI moved around in the bed, while Emil marched slowly towards me. I could feel tears streaming down my face and I was almost chocking on my own sobs because of the gag. I could not believe the Governor's son was so desperate for sex. He was probably a sadistic bastard.

He tore open my dress' skirt and opened my legs wide open. I tried to scream again, but I could not. He held me down on the bed and pinned my wrists to my sides with one hand, while seizing a fistful of my hair with the other.

The door opened in a thunderous bang as Emil was about to place himself in front of my entrance. I knew I looked like a brazen whore with my legs spread wide open, but the bastard was holding me down and I could not move a mere inch.

"Nik…" I whispered while I cried in relief. I saw my husband's pale eyes blazed with rage and fury.

Niklaus sucked in a deep breath from between his teeth and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Get away from her…" he told Emil in a very low and threatening tone. Emil's gaze shifted from me to Niklaus, then back to me.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" my husband roared his voice echoing throughout the whole mansion. The Governor's son let me go suddenly and moved away from me. I lifted a shaking hand slowly putting my skirt back in place. Tears kept streaming down my chin and I tried to cover my body as well as I could after he had torn my dress apart. I was ashamed of what had happened to me and how unable to defend myself I had been.

Niklaus sped towards Emil in his vampire speed and slammed him into the wall, his hand locked on his throat. His feet was dangling in mid-air.

"You cannot kill me… I'm the Governor's son," Emil uttered, gasping for air.

"I don't bloody care who you are!" Klaus growled in his face, tightening his hold on Emil's throat.

"No one lays a finger on my wife! NO ONE!" My husband roared in his face, causing Emil to close his eyes shut.

"Do not bloody move…" Niklaus growled in his low, dark voice, compelling him to remain immobile. He released his grip on Emil's neck and sped around the room frantically.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him. He stopped moving suddenly, turning to look at me with a pointed object in his hand. My vision was very blurred due to the tears.

"Granting him a spectacular end," he whispered back, a malevolent smirk on his face. For once, I enjoyed the appearance of that sneer. He gave me a curt nod, before he marched towards him.

"Now I want you to drive this into your body slowly and painfully, until you bleed to death," he snarled to Emil, looking into his eyes.

"And don't you dare stop…" he added, before he turned to look at me. His face was awfully miserable and I could not help, but start tearing up again. He ran towards me and put his coat over my body, while taking my hands in his. Emil shrieked in pain from the corner of the room, but I was indifferent to his pain and screams. I was actually satisfied hearing him yell and cry.

"I'm sorry, I love you… I'm sorry," he repeated over and over, while constantly kissing my hand. I could not speak; I just nodded and stared at our intertwined hands. At that moment Elijah marched in. He remained at the door, taking in the sight – the room was trashed, the Governor's son was curled in a corner repeatedly plunging a knife in his body, I was crying, my dress was torn apart and Niklaus was comforting me.

"What has happened Niklaus?" Elijah asked slowly, still looking around the room.

"About time showing up, brother…" Niklaus stated to Elijah as he rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Well, that bastard over there was about to force himself on my wife," Niklaus hissed, his eyes on Emil. My husband grinned to himself as soon as he heard my attacker's screams pierce the room once more.

Niklaus rose from beside me and crouched beside Emil's curling position on the floor, as he writhed in pain.

"Hmm..." Niklaus mumbled, smiling evilly to himself as he studied Emil's body. Elijah came to me and caressed my hair, while I buried my face in his shirt. A few moments later the screaming stopped and were replaced by soft groans and whimpers.

"Kill me and be done with it…" the Governor's son whispered to my husband. Of course my husband did not free him from his pain.

"And why... would I do that?" I heard Niklaus whisper back dragging each and every word, before he broke into a fit of maniacal laughter. I smiled faintly to myself hearing that. He was insane, he truly was. But I did not care. I did not care at all. Actually, his madness seemed to comfort me, if that even made sense.

A few moments later, the whimpers which were replaced by ragged and wheezy breathing also stopped and it was just silence. I tore my face away from Elijah's shirt. A large pool of blood had gathered next to Emil's body along with spatters on the white walls. Niklaus picked up his lifeless body from the floor and turned to look at me and Elijah.

"Now for a more dramatic effect…" he whispered, a mischievous grin appearing on his mouth, fully exposing his boyish dimples, before he left the room in a flash. Elijah and I heard a loud banging noise, people gasping and others screaming. He gave me an anxious look and helped me get up the bed.

"What has my brother done this time?" he whispered to himself while we marched out into the corridor.

We walked towards the balcony where I had been previously spying on Niklaus. I reached the railings and looked down. My eyes widened at the sight. Emil's body had been thrown over and was lying face down on the floor beneath us. All the guests were gasping in terror, others were covering the mouths or faces and some women were burying their faces in their husband's necks or shirts. It was one bloody hell of an assassination, but there was no trace that vampires had been involved.

I looked away from the scene and turned to look at my husband who was sitting comfortably on a sofa, his legs crossed and his arms wide open resting on the top part of the lounge. He gave me a light shrug accompanied with a small smirk. I could not help, but smirk in return, before I ran to my husband and buried myself in his chest.

"I love you, I love you…" I whispered breathlessly to him repeatedly, just like he had done to me just a few moments before.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Emil's death and everything that had happened on that day. No one suspected that our family was the one behind his murder. Everyone was too shocked at the moment to realize the Mikaelson's had been on the second floor's corridor, the place where the Governor's son was thrown off.<p>

Elijah ordered we all keep up the pretence and also attend his funeral. I did not want to, but I knew Elijah was right. The last thing we needed was New Orleans and the Governor hunting us, after we had found a stable city to live in, perhaps even a home. Something we all had been searching for a long time.

Niklaus had been highly affectionate with me since that day. Whereas before he would spend a whole day meeting with business men and spending his time all over the French Quarter, ever since the incident he did not dare to leave my sight. I loved my husband and I craved his attention, but it was almost suffocating. However, at least he was not bedding whores.

Emil's burial was a grand one; he had been the Governor's only son after all. Niklaus and I walked, our arms interlocked, behind the procession of devastated, crying people. It was mostly for show.

I looked over to my husband. I admired the sight of him. I preferred his hair the way it was, slightly long, but not curly. He was wearing a black, long coat with golden buttons, black pants, a black shirt with lace frill at the neck and black long boots. He was extremely good-looking.

I was wearing a high-neckline laced, black gown. He caught me looking at him and flashed me a small grin. I could not help, but stifle a laugh.

Elijah shushed me immediately. I looked over to my other side where he was. He was wearing an outfit quite similar to my husband's.

"It's not appropriate," he whispered. I gave him a curt nod and kept walking, both brothers on either side of me.

A few moments later, we heard a scream and whip slash, followed by another shriek. My head spun to the direction of the noise.

A young boy, probably 10 years old with dark, brown skin was being flogged. His shirt was torn apart and his back was bloodied. He was a slave and his master who was riding a horse was flogging him mercilessly. No one took notice of the boy, everyone kept walking without a second glance.

I turned to Niklaus. His gaze was fixed on the boy. I immediately realized he was comparing his young self to the boy, during the times where Mikael used to beat him ruthlessly.

Niklaus flinched with every scream and the sound of the whip slashing the boy's skin. Suddenly, he walked off towards the boy.

"Niklaus!" I whispered concerned, not knowing what he was about to do. The young boy threw an apple at his master. My eyes widened at his efforts to fight back. The man was enraged and was about to whip him one more time, before Klaus sped to him and snapped his neck in one swift movement, killing him instantly.

I looked around, no one had seen, only me, Elijah and the slave boy.

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Elijah. We were both staring at Niklaus. He was talking to the young boy, before he offered him his hand and they both smiled at each other.

"He is taking in the boy…" he whispered back to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the long wait, I cannot really find the time to update.

Regarding the Emil/Elena scene, I figured if he had been foolish enough to talk back to Niklaus in 1x02 in The Originals, I thought he could be foolish enough to make a move on Elena.

Not much to say, hoping you guys are liking the New Orleans chapter, these are by far my favourite ones yet. Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

It had been a few months since we took in the young boy as if he were one of our own. He did not have a name prior to meeting us as he was a slave in the Governor's plantation. Also, we found out that he was the Governor's bastard son. The Governor had impregnated the boy's mother who had also been his slave. She died when he was too young and a name was never given to him.

Klaus decided to call him Marcellus. He had found the name quite fitting. It was derived from the name Mars, who was called the Greek God of war. He called young Marcellus a young warrior, seeing how he survived all those years in slavery and how he fought back to his master the day we had seen him.

After we brought him in, we all decided to move out of the Governor's place and into the home Elijah and Niklaus had been preparing in the heart of the French Quarter. Niklaus had a bit of a row with the Governor after he had previously declined to free Marcellus. My husband almost killed him in fury and Elijah had to intervene, as always, and convince him that killing him was unwise; however the Governor ultimately granted the boy his freedom.

Our new home was quaint, but extremely charming. It had two storeys and had a crypt beneath. It also had a large yard which connected all the rooms together. Young Marcel was in awe of it all, he could hardly believe his eyes. He hugged both me and Niklaus when we brought him in the house and I had told him he would be staying with us. One of the servants dressed him in fancy clothing and I remember him admiring himself in the mirror in astonishment.

"Is that really me?" his little voice had asked me as he wore his brand new suit. Elijah had it tailor-made for him, along with several others. The boy deserved it all, he had only ever worn rags.

"Of course it is, you silly little lad!" I had told him, laughing while he twirled around the room in happiness.

"Thank you Miss," he told me his brown eyes shining, after he had stopped dancing.

"Nonsense! Call me Elena!" I told him giving him a little curtsy, which he repaid with a gentlemanly bow of his own.

Marcel did not know how to read or write, therefore Niklaus and I decided that he would be tutored by a private professor. In his other free time Elijah taught him how to fence, while I assisted him in his piano lessons. Even though Niklaus and Elijah were better pianists than I was, I still made a fairly good tutor and Marcel was quite the fast learner.

Klaus had gone back to his regular routine. He usually left the house in the morning and normally did not bother to return until the late evening. I did not mind; I was actually quite happy to be present during Marcel's lessons with his teacher, also watching him practice fencing with Elijah and even teaching him how to play the piano myself.

My husband would usually return while I was reading Marcel something from a book, something similar to a bed time story. He was quite old for that, but he insisted every time. I suppose it was because he had missed that part of his childhood. Klaus would always listen to me and Marcel talking and laughing from behind his bedroom door. I never told him that I knew he was there, watching us. I just let him be. I actually liked having him there, watching over us.

"Alright Marcel, what story would you like to hear tonight?" I giggled to him one night as he jumped in his bed. He beamed at me as I carefully tucked him in bed.

"Hmm… I don't know! There's so much to choose from!" he giggled back, his eyes shining in happiness. I smiled lightly to myself. It was so clear that young Marcellus was robbed of his childhood and it angered me just thinking about it.

"You want to hear a scaaaary story?" I whispered to him in a fake scary voice, before I moved in and tickled him until he was almost breathless.

That's when I felt it. Klaus had arrived - he was near and he was watching us. I smiled lightly to myself before I turned my attention back to Marcel.

He had calmed down and I could see him looking away from me.

"Scary stories are interesting, but they frighten me too," he whispered, his eyes looking down, clearly ashamed.

"It's alright to be scared Marcellus," I whispered to him, reaching out for his small palm and intertwined it with mine. He squeezed my hand a little harder and gave me a sad smile.

"Master Klaus told me that fear is for those who are weak…" he whispered back, his eyes still looking down. Classic Klaus, it was something he would absolutely say.

"Oh silly Klaus! You know he's a little mad right?" I told him with a little smile. He was definitely more than a little crazy, but I decided to leave it at that.

I knew Klaus would certainly have something to say about my statement later on.

Marcel smiled at my comment and collapsed back in his pillows.

"Would you sleep next to me tonight?" he murmured, his eyes looking up at me, hopeful. I suppose Klaus would have to wait, I thought to myself.

"Budge over little man..." I giggled to Marcel. He beamed at me and shifted over to the other side of his bed. I slipped my legs beneath the sheets and held Marcel close to me.

"Could you tell me the story of how you met Klaus?" Marcel suddenly told me, his brown eyes looking at me. I was taken aback by his question. Children, they were so curious. However, I never thought my past with Klaus was of an interest to him.

"Now that's a story for another night Marcellus," I grinned as I gave him a little pat on the head. He gave me a nod and grinned back. Then he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight sweetheart…" I whispered in his hair, pressing my lips to his head. He snuggled closer to me and I just held him for the longest time.

* * *

><p>After Marcel had nodded off, I tiptoed out of his bed and snuck out of his chambers. I was closing his door slowly when I spun around and bumped into my charming husband.<p>

"Damn you Klaus!" I told him breathlessly, holding my hand to my chest, exhaling loudly. He was right in front of me, just inches away. Even after all the time we had been together, the affect he had on me never ceased to waver. I could see small candles which lit up the corridor reflect on his face. His pale eyes looked into mine and his full lips were neither smiling nor frowning.

"So turns out I my wife thinks I'm crazy huh?" he told me, his fingers moving around in front of my face as he tried to make his point. I could see a little smirk creep up his lips.

"You know you are…" I whispered to him, a little smile forming on my face.

"Definitely crazy for you though…" he whispered back, his lips going back to being unsmiling. My eyes flickered from his lips to his eyes. They looked deeply in mine, filled with lust. I licked my lips, slowly. He was inches away from me, so close, but yet not close enough.

He suddenly had me turned around, his stomach pressed onto my back. I gasped at his sudden movement. His hand crept up my dress and I tried my best to stifle a noise. His head moved down to my neck, trailing kisses slowly up to my ear.

"We both know I am not the only insane spouse inside this house…" he whispered slowly in my ear. I bit my lip. He was right, of course he was. With all my husband's flaws, I had been quite crazy, especially after Emily's spell. Even though the ritual had me go mad, I was not short of insanity prior to it. I was always one to throw tantrums, run away, have my affairs, yell and shout.

"Perhaps that's why we are stuck with each other sweetheart…" he whispered again in my ear, his hand suddenly stopped roaming me. I smiled sadly to myself, he was right again.

"No one else can know who we are and love us Niklaus," I whispered to my husband as I arched my neck, so I could look back to him.

"I think you're right on this one darling…" he whispered once more as he kissed me in my hair and ran a finger through my curls. I simply sighed and surrendered to his touch.

* * *

><p><em>The following day...<em>

"That's not how you're supposed to play it..." I told Marcel as we both sat next to each other on the piano's bench. There was a piece he was not getting right. He gave me a little frown and sighed.

"I cannot seem to get it right..." he whispered back, almost in tears. I gave him a little smile and a slight squeeze on the hand.

"Listen and observe me carefully one more time..." I told him, leaning towards the white keys, before I started to play. After I finished, I gave Marcel a nod.

"Go on... Try again," I whispered to little Marcel. He gave me a slight nod and started to play again. I bit my lip as he made the same mistake.

"I can't do it!" he cried, crossing his arms and glaring at the piano.

"Let me give it a try..." a voice from behind us suggested. Both Marcel and I spun around to see who it was. Of course, it was Klaus.

He peeled himself off the wall he was previously leaning against and walked slowly towards us. Marcel stood up immediately and bowed down to him. He was still a little nervous around Niklaus.

My husband gave him a pat on the shoulder and sat beside me, taking Marcel's place on the bench. He gave me a mischievous smile which only made me sigh in irritation. It was so like him to interrupt and show off.

He closed his eyes for a moment before his fingers found the keys. I could see Marcel from the corner of my eye. His eyes were widened as his mouth was parted. I could not deny it, my husband was an excellent pianist. Not even Elijah who had previously been my teacher could match up to him.

I propped my elbow on the piano and remained there looking at Niklaus. He kept on playing, occasionally glancing at me.

"Go on have at it Marcellus," Niklaus told him, standing up. Marcel gave him a few quick nods before he took my husband's place and started to play.

Klaus gave me a knowing look and a malevolent smile as soon as Marcel played the piece beautifully, without any mistakes. I scoffed in his direction, before I turned to the young pianist. I gave Marcel a little squeeze on the shoulder, before I stood up and walked towards Klaus.

"Who's the better teacher now?" He whispered in my ear as he embraced me from behind. I smiled to myself as we both remained there for the longest time, simply watching Marcel play.

* * *

><p><em>At night...<em>

Niklaus and I had spent the night together, once more. My face was resting on his bare chest, our legs intertwined while he lied in the bed on his back. We had been sleeping, when we heard a piercing scream that made Niklaus and I jolt up in our bed. I looked around frantically, breathing heavily.

It was Marcel. Niklaus' eyes met mine and we both knew. His face was filled with anxiety, fear and confusion.

"Niklaus…" I whispered to him, but he used his vampire speed to dress up and bolt out the room. My whole body was shaking, especially my hands and I did my best to crawl out of the bed as quickly as I could and reach for my robe. I ran out the room as fast as I could, almost stumbling on the way. I walked in Marcel's room, preparing myself for the worst.

"It's alright, he's alright…" Niklaus whispered to me as I reached them, reassuring me.

"It was only a bad dream…" Niklaus continued to say. My husband was beside Marcel, holding him close to him awkwardly. I could tell he was not comforting him well because Marcel was still crying hysterically. I ran towards the young boy and pulled him in my arms. I almost pushed Klaus away and he immediately stood up from the bed and went to the bedroom door. I could feel Marcel cling on to me as I held his face and body with both my hands.

"It's alright little one… it's alright…" I whispered to him over and over again and I could feel him calming down. I looked up and my eyes met my husband's. His eyes blinked a couple of times before he looked away, uncomfortably. I returned my attention to Marcel and just held him close to me. Klaus eventually left and I spent the night in Marcel's bed. I barely closed an eye. I kept wondering if he was having another nightmare, but he did not wake up again, at least not until it was time for breakfast.

The previous night had put a slight toll on my relationship with Klaus. Whereas we usually had a bit of alone time in our bed before he left the house, he did not bother to tell me he was leaving. The servant came to wake Marcel and me, and we had breakfast together. Elijah was also absent. I knew he was probably still with his lover upstairs. Fencing was not on Marcel's schedule for the day so I decided to let Elijah be happy for once and enjoy his time with the witch.

Marcel was still a bit shaken up from the former night, but he was alright. However, I was not and neither was Niklaus. I could tell. It was not Marcel's nightmare that had affected us, I knew, but it was its aftermath. Klaus could not comfort the boy he was raising to be his own, whereas I had jumped in and calmed him myself. I had become very protective of the little boy, we spent almost every minute of the day together and I could not bear the thought of anyone harming him.

Niklaus returned late that night, more solemn than usual. I did not want to upset him any longer so I decided to leave him be. I was going up the stairs to read Marcel his usual story, when I saw someone else talking to the little boy. I tiptoed closer to the door. It was Klaus. It was quite obvious from his deep voice and light blonde hair. I pressed myself as close as I could in order to hear what was being said. I also knew a few tricks I could use so I would not be spotted eavesdropping. Spending 400 hundred years with a husband who had super-hearing forced me to learn some tips.

"What would you like to hear Marcellus?" my husband's voice whispered to Marcel slowly.

"Elena promised me she would tell me your story together. Maybe you could say it to me instead?" Marcel's voice whispered back. Niklaus did not say anything back. He was probably frowning his usual frown and about to walk away. He could not bother to say anything romantic about us, especially by reciting it.

"I met her on my birthday…" Niklaus spoke with a nervous laugh. I could not believe my husband was about to tell Marcel our story. It was far too twisted for anyone to handle, let alone a young boy like he was.

"That must have been nice…" Marcel responded, encouraging him to continue.

"Indeed it was young one… There were many beautiful ladies at the party you know, but I do not recall anyone being more beautiful," he continued to say slowly. I almost scoffed. I realized he was going for the cheesy and dramatic side of our story, not the one with the gory details. He was surely skipping the part where he was initially planning to kill me for his obsession with the dumb curse.

"Was it love at first sight… like in the novellas?" Marcel asked Klaus, hope clearly in his voice.

"It was Marcel… I knew right away she was a Queen fit for a King…" my husband told him back and I could tell he was smiling. He continued to recite the romantic and best parts of our long years together and it was quite strange to hear it from his point of view.

"She wanted to leave me a couple of times you know…" Klaus told the little boy.

"She did?" Marcel gasped, he was very much in the spirit of the story.

"She actually succeeded a few times too…" my husband continued to say with a dry laugh. I heard Marcel gasp again. He was so dramatic; he was becoming more like me with each moment he spent with me.

"But I could never let her go, you know Marcellus," he whispered again.

"Why would she try to leave you? You have everything..." Marcel asked curiously.

"Maybe you should ask her…" Niklaus told him back, with a light laugh. I heard Klaus standing up from the chair which was beside Marcel's bed and I knew it was my cue.

* * *

><p>I was about to fall asleep when Niklaus came to bed that night. I tried to even out my breathing so he would not know I was still awake.<p>

"I know you are not sleeping Elena…" his voice told me sternly as if he was reading my thoughts. My heart's beating had sped up and my cover was certainly blown. However I bit my lip and did not respond.

"Stop this nonsense Elena…" he urged again when I did not say anything back. I was about to respond when I felt him slip in bed beside me. I remained motionless, not knowing what to do. Was he going to embrace me? Should I move towards him? In the end, we stayed at either edges of the bed, not touching with one another.

"I saw you spying on us, you know…" he whispered again, his voice less firm than it had previously been. I bit my lip once more. Of course, he would catch me. He was an Original vampire for God's sakes!

He did not say anything else for a long time and for a second I thought he had fallen asleep. Then he suddenly moved towards me and embraced me from the behind. I was a little stiff at first, but I soon relaxed in his arms. He immediately sensed it and started to caress my hair with his other hand.

Klaus could not stand a long time without finding comfort in my body, whether he embraced me, kissed me or caressed my hair. Specifically after we fought, I knew he would rather not talk to me than not hold me. There was something about the intimacy of our embrace.

If he ever ceased to seek my presence, I would know that something was horribly wrong with my husband.

We both found solace in each other, even when I did not return any form of gesture and I simply let him hold me. I did not like to admit it, but times like that easily gave me relief and reassurance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for taking some time to update. I am seriously swamped with university stuff. Hope you guys enjoyed some Marcel scenes. Also, I hope he is not too OOC. I tried to do my best, because we only had a couple of scenes in The Originals with young Marcel.

Until next time x


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

1871…

Marcel was having the time of his life with us at our grand mansion. Six years had passed since the day we took him into our dysfunctional family. He was no longer a boy of 10. He was a young man of 16. He would normally spend his time fencing, playing the piano or reading novels.

Elijah had initially insisted we hire him a tutor, in order to teach him how read and write. He had been illiterate during his time at the plantation. He had become a young, intelligent man… our Marcel and I could not be happier. He was not my son by blood, but I treated him like one. Marcel and I were closer than he was with Klaus. He was a mother's boy… if you could call him that. He would rather spend his time reading a book with me in the library or playing me a piece on the piano, than go hunting with my husband. He enjoyed his hunting tips with Niklaus still, and of course I saw to the fact that Niklaus only hunted animals when Marcel was with him.

He succeeded in making new friends in his first year living with us. Friends who were also slaves to the Governor and previously worked with him in the Governor's plantation. They were mostly young boys of 7 and 8 years of age, but there were also younger ones. They were all boys who were suffering the same fate Marcellus had fortunately escaped. He would sneak into the plantation where they would work for endless hours and he would take some food to them or give the young ones some toys to play with.

I still remember the first time I had caught him sneaking out. He was not wearing his usual fancy clothing, the ones Elijah had brought him from a foreign land, in fact quite the opposite. He had plain, almost torn brown knee-length pants and a simple white, baggy shirt with a few ruffles around the neck. He almost looked like a peasant. But he was not. He was our Marcel.

I did not stop him when I saw him tiptoeing out of our mansion from the kitchen's back door. I simply followed him to see where he was running off to. I was actually proud to see him heading towards his fellow friends, boys he used to work relentlessly with. Boys who were beaten up mercilessly and treated cruelly by their masters, just like Marcellus had once been. I saw Marcel's friends sneaking away from their masters and moving to meet Marcel. In that moment, when I saw the way their faces lit up when they saw the food that he had brought for them I longed to be a vampire. I wished I could speed to the Governor's house, find him, slowly rip his heart out and feed it to him. But sadly I was back to being a dull human.

Everyone at the mansion, even our servants were quite pleased with Marcel. He had been a lovely, shy boy from the start, but still one who voiced his opinions without a second thought. Niklaus had been right on that one, he really was a young warrior. We had both seen it when he wrestled back his master the day we brought him in. Although Klaus did not show it often, I knew he was also quite content with Marcel's presence. The boy had changed all our lives, including Elijah's.

Elijah had previously lost Celeste due to a rounding up of the witches in the French quarter. A mishap which Niklaus and I had been a part of. I remember how Niklaus had gone on a rampage in early 1871, after we had one of our huge fights which ended up in my husband causing a great massacre. We had been arguing on whether or not Marcel should eventually become a vampire. Niklaus thought Marcel was of age to become an immortal. I disagreed. I knew I would never want Marcel to become a vampire. No one should have to suffer through an eternity of killings, bloodlust and endless guilt, especially young Marcel. He was far too good to enjoy the vampire curse, without consuming himself in guilt. I did not want him to be unhappy, he did not deserve to be. He had already suffered too much for a young boy of his age. I wanted him to have a long, normal life as far away as possible from all that was supernatural. Even though both his adoptive parents and uncle were far from normal. But I did not want Marcel to be a vampire, period.

My husband, of course did not like what I had to say. We spend the longest time, shouting and yelling at each other, almost to the point of physical pain. He had looked me in the eye with that deadly glare of his, before he seized both my hands, harshly. I was back to being human and his amount of strength had overwhelmed me. I had almost forgotten how much his inhuman grasp hurt. But I did not plead for him to stop or to detach his fingers from my wrists. I simply held my ground and scowled in his direction, before he finally freed my wrists and stormed out of our bedroom in rage. I did not see my husband for the rest of the day and the night that followed. I cried myself to bed that afternoon after he had left the mansion. I had asked myself the same questions I always asked when he broke me after our long and heated arguments… How could I be with such a vicious and ruthless man? How could I hate him with such intensity, but also love him with the same intensity? How could I not find it in myself to live without someone who damaged me so much over the centuries? I knew it was a mystery I was never going to solve.

Niklaus caused one hell of a bloodbath that night. One that we all knew would surely attract his father. Elijah had tried to warn Niklaus several times when he went on his usual killing sprees, but he never seemed to listen. After that night's deed had been done there was nothing any of us could do. I remember Niklaus coming home that night, his clothes ripped apart and drenched in blood. His hair was a tangled mess and his face was gloomy and bloodied, but beautiful nonetheless. At first I thought he had gone to a brothel and tore open a bunch of pretty, delicate female necks, after having bedded a fair share of women. I was not aware of the slaughter that he had caused.

"Go away Nik, I do not wish to speak to you," I told him sternly that night, as I stood before the mirror in our bedroom, slowly brushing my hair. I was hurting, I truly was but I did not want to break, at least not in front of him.

"Do not attempt to cause another scene sweetheart, I am not in the mood tonight…" he whispered in his low, deep tone as he came behind me. I could finally see his reflection as I stared into the mirror. He was a mess, a bloody mess. I spun around to face my husband. It was unlikely that he had been at a whore house. He was quite depressed and far too bloody to have been there.

"What have you done Niklaus?" I gasped as he slowly walked towards me. I stood up from my seat and shook my head warily, taking in his sight.

"I have wiped out almost half the city of New Orleans darling…" he simply told me, his eyes lifelessly staring into mine.

"What?" I screamed at my husband. He had become quite immune to my screaming and shouting over the centuries. I tried to search his eyes, but there was nothing there. There was only misery and emptiness.

We both knew what it meant. His father would surely hear of this bloodshed and come running after us once more.

"How could you be so careless Nik?" I shrieked again while moving towards our bed and sitting down. I put my face in both my hands in exhaustion.

"You make me so bloody angry Elena! I snapped!" he shrieked back, his hands balling into fists, before he sped in his superhuman speed towards me. I brought my head up from my hands the moment I heard him shout. He stopped as his face was only inches away from mine, breathing heavily.

"Don't you dare touch me… not again…" I hissed in my between my teeth, my eyes looking directly into his in pure fury. I saw his eyes widening at my words and his mouth parting. He knew that the way he grabbed me earlier had affected me and by the looks of it, it had affected him too.

I was still sitting on the bed and Niklaus kneeled down to the floor, in front of me. He then took my left hand in his, and wrapped it in both his hands. His eyes looked into mine. This time they held fear. I knew he was scared. He was scared of his cruel father. I could not blame him, he was not the only one.

I reached for our hands and kissed the top of his slowly, before I knelt down to sit beside him on the cold, hard floor. He embraced me and I did too. We both needed it.

"I'm so sorry my love... I'm so sorry…" he whispered in my ear over and over again, until I actually started to believe it. After the longest time in his embrace, my lips found his. He shed my clothes and I ripped off his. We made slow and tender love that night as if he was afraid that he would break me. I did not care that I was kissing and savoring parts of his body were the dried blood of his victims was. I cherished every moment with my husband, before he slipped away from me.

After we made love, I could tell that he had calmed down and had become in a more cheerful mood. His hands rested in my locks, his fingers slowly making their way through them. I rested my head on his chest.

"We could always blame the massacre on the witches darling…" I told my husband lazily as I softly caressed his chest with my forefinger.

"Everyone knows they like to spill blood for their petty little rituals…" I continued to tell him as I looked up to him, innocently. I caressed his face with my two of my fingers and I could see his eyes looking off into the distance, a malevolent smirk slowly forming on his pretty lips of his.

"That's quite a brilliant plan sweetheart…" he whispered in my ear.

* * *

><p>Elijah had been quite devastated after Celeste had been tragically taken away from him. He forgave Niklaus over the years, just like he always did, but not before he spent a better part of the decade sore at his brother. He was not aware that I had also been a part of the plot alongside with Niklaus. Executing the plan to assassinate the witches was not our finest option, but rather the only one we had. But I believed that Niklaus and I had done the right thing, despite the casualties. After all we all knew that Elijah would not have liked having Mikael back. Their father would surely end us all, his elder son included, having known that Elijah sided with his bastard son throughout all these centuries.<p>

After Elijah's witch was killed, he grew isolated and depressed. After the course of the years, I had never seen Elijah let someone in. Not in the way Celeste was. Even though he was suffering he did not take it out on anything that was a source of food, he simply dealt with his grief the only way I realized he knew how – alone. He never sought help from anyone and he did not look like he needed it. Neither Klaus nor I knew how to deal with our grief.

If it were me mourning over Klaus I would be an absolute mess and I would undoubtedly attempt to find methods to try and end my life. I knew I could never live in a universe where he did not exist; where there was no hope of reuniting myself with him. If it was Klaus who was dealing with grief, well, he would probably wipe out hundreds of cities, drink and whore his way around the world, before sinking into the depths of oblivion. It was cheesy, but that was my darling husband's way of dealing with loss.

Marcel's bond with both me and Niklaus was much tighter than it had been with Elijah. It was probably due to the fact that Elijah had spent all his free time since we arrived in New Orleans with Celeste, except in the parts of the day where he had to help Marcel in his fencing lessons or go out to the quarter for some business he needed to attend.

Even though Elijah chose to fight his battles alone where Celeste's death was concerned, I noticed that he had started to find solace in his time with Marcel. He had neglected his usual trips to the quarter and chose to spend his time either playing chess with Marcel or giving him some extra fencing and piano lessons, whatever Marcel was up to that day. I also noticed how Marcel enjoyed the time he spend with his adoptive uncle. They were getting somewhat close, closer than Marcel was Klaus and even closer than Marcel and I. I did not mind at all, I enjoyed the time I had Marcel, but also the time I had for my own. However, my husband was not as tolerant with the turn of events.

It had been a few months after Celeste's death, I remember it was close to Marcel's 17th birthday. Him and Elijah had been playing a game of chess in the afternoon like they usually did and I was fanning myself on a chaise lounge, not far away from them, smoking a cigar, reading a book and occasionally looking up to see what was happening with their game. Every so often I would hear Marcel laughing or humming while he made a move on the board. On the other hand there was Elijah giving him some advice regarding the tips and tricks of the game, to which Marcel listened carefully. It was rather fascinating watching them play. They were quite a pair.

My husband barged into the living room after arriving from some supposedly business he had to attend to in the French quarter, in Elijah's place. However, I doubted those had been his actual whereabouts.

"Another game of chess I see…" he declared in his usual taunting voice, while glaring at Marcel and Elijah. Elijah's elbow was propped on the table, and his chin was resting on his middle and forefinger while he studied the board of chess in front of him. He looked up when he heard his brother.

"It's rather apparent brother…" he uttered calmly, before he went back to his game. Marcel shot me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes in his direction. It was the usual banter between the Mikaelson brothers and Marcel had also grown tired of it. I, however had learnt to tolerate them over the course of the years.

"Do not start with me Elijah," Klaus grumbled in his brother's direction, his glaring eyes never leaving the chess table. He was in a quite foul mood. Something had gone wrong with his day.

I stood up from my lounge and walked towards my husband, who was fumbling to open a bottle of alcohol. He was pretty much failing seeing as he was already drunk. I sighed in exhaustion. I knew we would probably be fighting all afternoon. It was best to take it upstairs.

"Welcome back sweetheart…" I whispered to him with a little smile. Whereas he would usually welcome me with a malevolent smirk of his own, he continued to give the devil's eye to Marcel and Elijah.

"Let's go upstairs Nik…" I told him in a low tone, this time without a smile. My husband sighed before complying. I marched to my room, huffing and stomping all the way. As soon as I walked into our room I sat on the bed and crossed my arms like a child. I was getting rather sick of his foul mood. It had become his habit. He would always come home in a bad mood the last few months. I started to suspect that it had something to do with Elijah and Marcel's bond, but I had to be sure.

He walked into our bedroom and spotted me scowling in his direction. I saw him rolling his eyes, while holding a bottle of scotch in his hands. I scowled even more.

"What is the matter with you now?" Niklaus sighed as he slightly raised his arms in defeat.

"Me? What is up with the constant remarks you have been relentlessly throwing at Elijah? It's been months now Nik, out with it!" I told my husband, standing up from the bed, my hands in the air in attempt to make my point.

"Are you so blind that you cannot see it?" he told me, raising his voice while pointing one of his hands in rage towards the door, signaling to Elijah who was downstairs.

"What Nik? What can't I see?" I shouted back at him.

"Marcellus Elena. He's taking him away from me…" he told me his voice no longer shouting. He looked up at the ceiling as if he was reminiscing about the past, then he inhaled sharply.

"He and I used to have fun… you know we would go hunting in the woods, before Elijah turned him into his bloody dull apprentice, someone he could mentor and advise… How very noble of him…" he persisted to complain in his low, threatening voice, all the while drinking from the neck of his bottle.

"Niklaus this is nonsense! You're delusional!" I cried to Niklaus as I sat back on the bed and sighed in defeat. My husband did not respond, he simply glared towards the floor, breathing heavily.

I stood up from the bed once more, walking slowly towards him. His eyes left the floor and locked with mine as soon as he saw me moving in his direction.

"It's alright Nick… I love him too, you know…" I whispered while I embraced him. I buried my face in his neck. He did not flinch when I first hugged him, but then I felt his fingers roam through my hair and his breath on my neck. I pulled myself away from my husband and looked in his pale eyes.

"Elijah has been through enough... I think spending time with Marcel is his way of grieving..."I whispered to Niklaus while I softly caressed his lovely cheekbones with my forefinger. His eyes were looking into mine, but they were detached and distant. He was not with me, I knew his mind was far away from the bedroom we were standing in. It was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>The next morning Niklaus had to attend to his usual affairs in the quarter. I left him be and decided that it was far safer to have him away from the mansion and away from Marcel and Elijah. I went to the dining room to eat some breakfast. Marcel and Elijah did not join me of course, they were having their usual early fencing lesson. I decided to go and watch them have at it in the court yard. It was quite a nice day outside and I wanted some fresh air after the argument Niklaus and I had the previous night. I was not entirely convinced that he had put all matters to rest, but I suppose I had to wait and see.<p>

I joined them in the large yard and sat down on a wooden chair finishing off the French book I had started reading. I had grown quite fond of the beautiful language. My husband had acquired me a tutor to help me learn the language when we first went to live in the Governor's mansion. It was vastly used in New Orleans and I remember him rambling on about the fact that as a prominent family in the city we all had to know how speak in French. Of course, he and Elijah already knew it with their substantial years on this Earth. I liked the language yes, however, I preferred speaking in English.

My eyes darted back and forth from the book to the pair fencing. Both Marcellus and Elijah were in their under clothes and wearing face guards. I had to say that Marcel was a skilled fencer, of course he could not match up to Elijah with his inhuman speed and strength. But if they both had been human, Marcel would have had a chance at beating his uncle for sure.

I heard commotion coming from the back kitchen where our servants normally prepared our food. I rose from my chair in an instant, as both Marcel and Elijah removed their face guards, warily. Then we heard a high-pitched woman's scream.

A half of a second later Niklaus came stumbling into the courtyard and one of the servants dropped dead to the ground. Blood was dripping from his face and judging by his walk, he was once again considerably drunk.

I heard Marcel gasp faintly. Even though he had been living with us for almost 7 years, he was still not used to seeing Niklaus like that. I, on the other hand had made peace with my husband's transgressions a very long time ago. I glared in his direction, before I moved to snatch Marcel away from the brothers as Klaus closed in on Elijah.

"Come Marcellus…" I whispered to the young man as I gave him a little push towards the kitchen door. He gave me a nod, before he walked inside. I watched him get out of sight before I turned my gaze back towards the brothers and watched closely.

"What atrocities have you committed now, Niklaus?" Elijah sighed to his brother. He was tired of Niklaus and his misdemeanors as much as I was, perhaps even more.

"Do you blame me brother? There is no one for me to have fun with…" Niklaus told Elijah with a smirk and a pout as he swayed drunkenly towards his older brother. I could clearly see Elijah's unimpressed and wary face as he narrowed his eyes at Niklaus.

"You took Marcel away and I was feeling quite lonely…" my husband persisted again with another sly smile. I knew he was try push Elijah's buttons.

"You have your wife Niklaus…" Elijah stated again, his eyes still narrowed at his younger's brother.

"Oh yes… my darling wife…" he whispered, a malicious smile once again appearing on his face, before he pointed in my direction in his usual dramatic manner. Then his wicked eyes found mine. It was a look that would surely make any human shake in their boots, but I was quite used to his methods of getting to me. I merely rolled my eyes.

Niklaus stumbled a few steps closer to Elijah, before he reached down to the floor and clumsily grabbed the thin sword Marcel had previously discarded. He turned it around a couple of times in his hand as if he were to examine it. I held my breath all the while, knowing he was about to do something rash.

Then, he extended his arm and poked Elijah lightly on the chest with his weapon. Elijah glared in his brother's direction.

"Hmm, how about a duel, dear Elijah…" Niklaus slurred, his blade still poking at Elijah's shirt.

"Niklaus! This is stupid and childish!" I cried to my husband.

"You'd do your best to stay out of this one sweetheart…" he growled as he turned to look at me only to shoot me a false, annoyed smile.

"Fine… if this is what it'll take," Elijah snapped at his younger brother, as he raised his own blade. Niklaus gave Elijah a satisfied smirk before he moved back a few steps and they both held their positions.

"This is insane…" I grumbled once again, but neither brother acknowledged me.

All of a sudden, there was only blur and whooshing. All I could hear was the sound of their blades clashing against one another and an occasional grunt. Then all the movement suddenly stopped.

I could see Elijah on his knees, trying to push away Niklaus' blade with his own. Elijah's face was twisted in distress, while my husband stood towering above him, laughing his maniacal laugh.

After a long moment of tension, Niklaus pulled Elijah from his knees and slammed him into a wall.

"The silver dagger will come quite handy the next time you disappoint me Elijah, you'd do well to remember that…" he growled in his brother's face, drawing each and every word, before he rammed his blade in Elijah's chest. Then he sped away from the yard to God knows where.

Elijah fell to the ground, howling in pain. The blade did not kill him, nor did it put him to sleep, but awarded him with discomfort nonetheless.

"Are you alright Elijah?" I told him breathlessly, having rushed to his side.

"Yes I'm fine… physically," he growled from beneath his breath, before he pulled the sword out from his torso with a loud groan.

"I will back away from Marcellus Elena, but I cannot remain here… at least not for the time being," he whispered to me.

"Send my regards to young Marcellus, sweet Elena…" he murmured once more, before he vanished in thin air, leaving me to take care of both Marcel and Niklaus all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the long break! I had so much to do after the break, concerning my exams. Hope this chapter makes up for it. I really enjoyed writing this one. My exams will be starting next week so I won't be posting until early February. Will write soon, make sure to review, haven't heard from you all in a long while!


	36. Chapter 36

My Doppelgänger

~Chapter 36

Elijah's abandoning us after the great quarrel he and Niklaus had, has managed to reveal yet another side to my husband. His paranoia has intensified and he would not let me or Marcellus out of his sight. It was quite tedious and suffocating for me. As much as I used to hate his usual morning and afternoon rendezvous all over the French quarter, I did not like my husband being in my way. I could see he was also being too much on Marcel, however the young boy having spent his 10 years without family enjoyed every second of affection he got from Niklaus.

My husband clearly feared losing us both, after having pushed Elijah away. I urged him to go make up with Elijah who decided to leave New Orleans for the time being, but my husband's pride was too great.

As much as I wanted to be angry at Elijah for leaving us, for leaving Marcel behind and me with my sadistic husband, I could not blame him for leaving us. How could I? When I myself wished I could be rid of the same man Elijah had succeeding in freeing himself from.

My husband was a vicious man and I got to experience that every now and then. Every once in a while in Elijah's absence he would lash out after weeks of giving me the princess treatment, and it would not be pretty. He would store all his anger and resentment and suddenly strike. I wanted to leave him, I truly did, but I did not want to leave Marcellus behind. Although sometimes I would think about the way I would do it. I knew I would find a way to free myself from him for a couple of months, maybe even years, given a cloaking spell. But nor did I want to go through all that trouble, neither did I want to leave his side, after having promised I never would. But then I realized that I could not forsake him, not at that point in time, not when he was that vulnerable after Elijah walking out. Who knew what would happen to him if I did?

Klaus had started to focus all his energy and waking moment obsessing over breaking the curse. He made it his new mission. After the row with Elijah he felt he needed a new family. He would rage every day and every night about creating one that could not leave him, one that would constantly be loyal and hangs on his every word. It was no surprise that I did not fit the bill as I was not one to obey his commands.

I remember it being several months after the incident with Elijah. His brother had left and not a word was heard from him after that day. Seventeen year old Marcel had been gloomy, he missed his step-uncle and his fencing teacher. I could not get him the former, so I decided to surprise him with the latter. We had not yet provided him with a fencing teacher, because Niklaus decided against it. He had said he would fetch one himself, but months had passed and we all knew he was not going to; he did not want anyone else to replace Elijah's role.

Marcel was having his first fencing lesson that day and I was just a few feet away reading a book on a chair in the courtyard, where I would usually be. Niklaus had left us, it was not usual for him to leave us after Elijah's leave, but he coincidentally had. He had told me that he was meeting with a source who had word of the doppelganger's return. However, we later found out it had been only a rumor. I remember Niklaus afterwards, boasting about the way he had crushed that lying man's heart, and I rolled my eyes at the gory details. We all knew the doppelgänger would not return to the face of the Earth, not for another century at best. At least that was what the witches had said.

The teacher and the student were just getting acquainted in the courtyard, when my husband barged in. You can imagine it was quite the déjà vu.

"You've dared to disobey me…" Niklaus growled at me, as he pointed his forefinger angrily in my direction, while his eyes looked into mine with such disappointment and disdain. I immediately realized that I had not only infuriated him, but let him down. I inhaled deeply then I looked downwards, mortified. I could see Marcel from the corner of my eyes breathing heavily not far away from me while the teacher's eyes started to dart around warily.

"Leave us Marcellus… and take him with you before I rip him to pieces," he spitted to Marcel, as he gritted his teeth, his eyes not bothering to leave me. Marcel quickly nodded a few times, knowing it would be best to take the teacher away before Niklaus changed his mind. Then they both hurried out the door.

I sighed heavily as soon as we were left alone together. I closed my book and stood up about to talk to Niklaus. That's when I found him speeding up towards me in his superhuman speed, his forefinger pointed in my face. I became aware of his broken pale blue eyes as they looked harshly into mine.

"I thought I told you not get him a fencing teacher…" he hissed at me, causing me to take a cautionary step backwards, which he responded to with a forward one of his own.

"Nik-," I was about to utter before he cut me off mid-sentence.

"How many times must I repeat myself Elena..." he told me spitefully, his voice had turned into bare hiss as he talked in between his teeth. Then he closed his eyes shut.

"It's been months of this Nik! Elijah is gone and he is never coming back! You made sure of that, didn't you?" I snarled at him as I shook my head in contempt.

"DO NOT MENTION HIS NAME!" He roared in my face, causing me to close my eyes for a long moment. It was not my finest moment and I realized that I had angered him even more than I had before.

Even after every time my husband has lashed out at me during our heated arguments, I still found it myself to provoke him once more. It was such a silly dance my husband and I found ourselves into every now and then. I would disobey him, he would get mad and furious, I would enrage him even more and it would lead us to both getting hurt and not just emotionally. I mostly deserved it, but he was my husband and I hated having to feel guilty for merely knowing him.

After his outrage, he had calmed down and regained his composure. Then he flashed me a vicious smile. I held my breath, simply seeing it plastered on his face. I had come to memorize all the lines of our fights, and how we both would react to one another's sentences. Subsequently I knew what was about to come next, after that malicious smile, would be unpleasant.

"Why must you be so bitter, my darling wife?" he spat at me before he suddenly grabbed my arm, like he normally did when we fought. I did not respond, I simply lifted my chin and narrowed my eyes in his direction. He tilted his head slightly to the right side and then to the left as he searched my face with those pale, unforgiving eyes of his.

"I should have used you in the damned ritual and I would have broken my bloody curse and I would be free from it **and **you," he maliciously told me, quite vindictively. His eyes widened for a brief second as he comprehended what he had told me in the sheer moment of torture.

I closed my eyes for a mere second, opened them again and pursed my lips. After the endless anguish and nonsense he told me over the course of the years, it probably had to have made the top ten list, still not the first one however. It was not an everyday matter that a husband would tell his wife he should have killed her when he had the chance.

He closed his eyes shut and looked down and I felt his hold on my arm loosen up.

"You would have saved us both the heartache if you did…" I shot back at him, cautiously trying to make sure my voice would not break.

"You know I did not mean what I said sweetheart…" he uttered, blinking a few times.

I could not stand to look at his face any longer, let alone have it only inches away from mine. I was about to walk off, when his arm imprisoned mine once more. I exhaled deeply as I found my path obstructed by his body.

"Elena…" he tried to whisper again. There was no way I was leaving his sight. I knew that. So, without warning I twisted my arm beneath his grip. It was painful, but it was worth it if it meant getting him out of my face. I tried not to gasp, but I ended up failing.

I had the element of surprise on my side and I heard my husband inhale sharply at my sudden movement and the cracking sound my arm had managed to make, which results in him hastily setting my arm free. I rubbed my arm, in attempt to ease the pain, while I looked up to look at Niklaus. His pale eyes were widened and his lips were parted, probably still shocked by my movement. I simply shook my head in disappointment in his direction, before I stormed off.

He tried to make it up to me that night, he offered me his blood to lessen the pain in my arm, but that pain did not matter, at least not when compared to the agony I felt inside me. I knew it was not the same. We were not the same. At least we would not be for a while. My husband and I had hurt each other over the course of the years, but every once in a while a fight would manage to stick out from the rest and it reminded us both how painful and intoxicating our relationship really was.

But how could I leave him when I knew he was the only one capable to love me while knowing all the things I had done? I knew he loved me in his own twisted way, but that was enough for me, even more than enough. Niklaus loved me with such a passion, that it was that kind of passion that most people search for their whole lives. Even though his passion ended up hurting us in the end, I knew that I would never really trade it for anything else.

* * *

><p>A few months after the confrontation I had with Niklaus, it was due for Marcel's eighteenth Birthday. My husband wanted to throw him the most magnificent banquet, of course. He loved Marcel, yes, but mostly I think he was trying to forget about his still unbroken curse, the problems I constantly caused him and also his brother's absence.<p>

I was still sore at him for the quarrel we had, even though months had passed. I gave him the cold shoulder and in return he gave me my space. He started having his meetings and appointments around the quarter once again and he also stopped sleeping at our mansion at night. Apparently he decided he would sleep in a tavern or a brothel with his whores and his so called new associates, vampires he had recently sired, just like he always did when we moved around.

I preferred it that way. It was better than having him breathing down my shoulder. I was not ready to share my bed with him, at least not yet.

Marcel was handsomely dressed the afternoon of his banquet and lots of young women had his eyes on him. He was shy, our Marcel, but he went after what he wanted and that included women. He had not yet bedded one, but I expected he would soon. I could not lie, I did not like the idea of him sharing his bed with a woman, I still thought of Marcel as our little Marcellus, but he was aging up, unlike me and Niklaus.

My husband and I had not spoken for several weeks, but we both put up our pretenses for the sake of Marcel. I tried to reach out to Elijah, I knew Marcel would want him to be at his party, but I received no response from him.

Niklaus and I were mingling about the party, our arms intertwined. He stopped to converse with several noble people throughout, who attended the banquet, boasting and patronizing them the whole way through, I, however, smiled politely when I thought was suitable, but other than that I stared off into the distance, lost in my own world. A world which did not really include anything, other than emptiness and misery. It was undoubtedly Marcel the one who kept me sane throughout the months.

"Darling…" I sensed him whisper in my ear. I blinked a couple of times as I felt myself being drawn back to reality. I turned my head to the side, finding Klaus staring impatiently in my direction, as his eyes darted from me towards the people he had been talking to. Once again, I smiled politely towards them, not saying anything, before turning back to my staring contest with the wall.

"Excuse my dear wife, she has been feeling rather ill…" my husband told them with his sympathetic face. They all nodded and looked at me with such pity, before they walked off. Even thought they were not facing me as they walked away, I knew they were talking about the lunatic wife of their gracious host. I only rolled my eyes and looked away, exhaling in exhaustion.

"You seem like a bloody corpse Lena… You need to lighten up, besides you're being rather rude to our guests…" he hissed in my ear, slowly. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I took a deep breath, before I spun my head in his direction.

"I don't care!" I snapped back at him a little too loudly.

Guests were suddenly looking at us and whispering in each other's ears. Niklaus scanned the crowd quickly then his eyes found mine again and I saw them getting cold. He closed them for a brief second, clearly trying to restrain himself.

"You're causing a scene darling I suggest you go upstairs…" he told me in a very low tone, unmistakably giving me a warning. I glared at him from my position and he kept looking intensely back for far too long and people had returned to their conversations.

"Forgive me, but I do not believe I had the chance to speak to my sweet sister in law…" a voice from behind us said. Niklaus and I spun around in unison, recognizing that voice oh too well. I heard my husband softly gasp from beside me.

"I thank you for the invitation, Elena…" Elijah told me with a polite smile, just like he always did.

"Elijah…" I whispered in awe, as I moved in to hug him. I buried my face in his neck, savoring his familiar smell as he held me against him. He was not only Niklaus' family, he was mine too. After we embraced each other, I stepped back in my former position beside Niklaus.

My husband was staring down at the ground and I knew he was hiding his shame and perhaps even a tear or two. The pair stared at each other for a long time, both in silence. Before Elijah swooped in and held close his younger brother. Niklaus was immobile for a couple of seconds, but eventually embracing him back. I could see him closing his eyes, probably treasuring the moment. I knew how much he had missed him, he had not been the same without Elijah. Neither of us have.

Elijah moved away from Niklaus and my husband put his arm on Elijah's shoulder as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Let's go make up for lost time, dearest Elijah…" he told his older brother as he flashed him a mischievous grin and gave him another pat on the shoulder. Elijah gave him a smirk of his own before they walked off together, thick as thieves once again.

I smiled to myself knowing my husband would be his old self again, before I went to search for Marcel in order to wish him a happy birthday for the millionth time that day.

He was nowhere to be seen and I had to ask some of the servants before they pointed me towards a secluded area, which involved sofas and lounges and was perfectly hid by some curtains.

I peeked in, to find Marcel heavily making out with one of the women I had seen him earlier talking to. My lips parted in surprise as I immediately let go of the curtain and turned away. I was not expecting that.

I was once again left on my own and decided to take my husband's advice and go upstairs.

* * *

><p>I was lying in my bed still in my party dress several hours later and I knew the banquet come to an end. I heard the guests leaving and the sound of the servants cleaning up the mess the nobles had left behind.<p>

I heard someone open the door and I knew it was one of the maids bringing me another bottle of champagne to entertain myself with. Niklaus would not be with me until the late morning, might as well enjoy myself while he was gone.

"Leave the bottle on the dresser, thank you…" I half-drunkenly told the servant, not bothering to look up.

"I thought we could open it up and toast to Elijah's return…" his deep voice whispered from the doorway. I spun around in my bed and looked up. Niklaus. He had returned for the night, for the first time in months. He had my champagne bottle in his hands.

"I fetched it for you myself, heard you requesting it from downstairs…" he told me with a little smirk.

I rolled off the bed and was about to stand up, but I was way more drunk that I had thought. My husband sped up to me and held me just before I was about to stumble onto the floor. I looked up to him, my head was spinning and so was the room. His pale eyes stared worriedly into mine.

"Easy love, you have had one too many drinks, I see…" he whispered as he flashed me another sly smirk. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself as I held on to him. I had missed his hands holding me, which was when they were not grabbing me a little too strongly.

He moved me to the bed and put me slowly down. I felt better, much more stable. The room did not spin as much as before. I looked up and he was still staring at me intently with a little smile on his face. I instantly remembered the cruel one he had given me that day, before he had grabbed my arm harshly and I instantly felt myself sobering up.

"Get away from me…" I whispered in his direction, as I crawled on the bed and stood up from its other end, so that Niklaus and I stood on either side of the bed. He lifted his hands up, in a surrendering position.

"Elena…" he whispered to me, his eyes looking worriedly at me, but I did not want to hear it and turned around, giving him my back as I stared out the window. I saw the guests heading out of our mansion. Some couples were laughing and clinging on to each other tipsily, others were simply holding hands as they reached their carriages.

To them all it was the great Mikaelson mansion, for me it was my prison. It had been for the last eight years and it would continue to be for God knew how much.

I heard him walking towards me.

"Don't Nik!" I almost shouted, my back still facing him. I felt him embracing me from the behind, surprisingly enough I did not find myself resisting him, but I just let him hold me.

"You cannot keep denying me forever sweetheart, you know that…" he whispered in my ear from behind.

"I'm still cross at you Niklaus…" I whispered back, firmly. A lone tear escaped the corner of my eyes. He instantly turned me around so I could face him, his forefinger wiped away my tear.

"I know my love, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he whispered over and over again, as his pale eyes glimmered in the moonlight. His pale blue pools looked broken and he had his usual face on, the face he made when he was feeling bad for what he had done and his eyes would be shining as they were on the verge of shedding tears. The face I had come to loath, because it was the face that made me forgive him and surrender everything to him.

"Don't make that face and say that you're sorry to me Nik!" I shouted at him, leaving me breathless from my rage. He closed his eyes, pursed his full lips and looked down for a moment. Then I felt myself getting a little light headed once more and if it were not for Klaus I would have fallen.

That's when I saw his eyes turning black and red before he bit into his wrist. Blood was dripping down his arm and I could not look away from it. Even though it had been a while since I was a vampire, my husband's blood was never my source of food, but rather a means of desire and pleasure.

So I bit my lip, longing for his blood before he gave me a nod and a smirk. I instantly moved in to his wrist and suckled on his blood, while he held my head and his fingers ran through my hair.

"There we go sweetheart…" I heard him say in an inaudible whisper as I felt my vision getting clearer by the second. He gave me a slight nod as he turned to leave. That's when I realized how much I had missed him, how much I wanted him, how much I needed him. He was my husband and I had the worst fate of all, I could not be without the man who I hated and loved at the same time.

"Nik…" I whispered, just as he was about to leave. I instantly felt his lips crashing down on mine and I knew I was at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the long wait guys! I had finals and I was really busy, but I will start updating regularly once more. My reviews have decreased, I hope the story is still holding your interest, so pretty please give me more reviews! I need some assurance :) Thanks and see you all in the next update!


	37. Chapter 37

My Doppelgänger

Chapter 37

Over the years I had become quite immune to the way Niklaus had come to control me. His possessiveness was his way of comforting himself that he was indeed protecting me, I knew that and I eventually accepted it, especially after the day I had gone back to being human. Yet, I could not stand the way he had started to hold on to Marcel.

From the day that he came to our mansion, Niklaus and I had numerous fights about Marcel eventually turning into a vampire. I was against immortality at all costs and my husband had not been so keen with my notion. In return, I was quite surprised that he had not yet turned him, but instead had been an adult about it and obeyed my wishes. I woke up every day for the past years fearing the worst, fearing that Niklaus had snapped and finally turned Marcel into a vampire.

After Elijah returned to us, he did his best to stay out of Niklaus' way when it came to Marcellus. He did not wish to take place in another quarrel with his brother and I understood him. He enjoyed his little time he had with his step-nephew, but that was it. He left all the big decisions to me and Klaus, parents of the year.

It had been 8 years since Marcel's eighteenth birthday celebration. Niklaus wanted immortality to be his step-son's eighteenth birthday gift, but Marcel had told me he did not want it, at least not yet. So Niklaus, for once agreed to wait until Marcel was ready. I secretly hoped he would never be, that maybe he would want to live out a normal life, marry a woman he loved, have a big family and live out his days surrounded by children and grandchildren, something he would never get to have if he decided to become immortal. But I knew that a happy ending like this was impossible for my family, we were truly cursed.

However, ever since Marcel voiced his opinions on the subject of immortality my husband had made it his mission to sway Marcellus. He got into his head and manipulated him, in attempt to try and make him choose the dark side. He did not use compulsion, of course, I saw to that, by adding vervain to his tea and coffee. But he got into his head nonetheless. He was controlling him, the same way he did me, the same way he did everyone; his siblings, his whores, his minions. I did not care of his control on me, he was my husband and I loved him still, but I could not bear seeing him get his hands on Marcel. However, I knew I was powerless against the all mighty Klaus and I knew that one day I would not be able to overcome him, not when it came to Marcel.

I remember waking up one early morning, in 1880. I squinted as my eyes made contact with the sun's rays, before I reached for Klaus in bed, only to find out he was not there. I sighed in exhaustion and slumped back in my pillow. I hated how he never seemed to be in bed around the time I woke up. He was always running around the French quarter. How I bloody hated it!

I stood up from bed and pulled a robe around my body, to cover the white shift I slept in. I opened my window's curtains with both my hands and smiled in delight when I saw the grey, cloudy skies and the thunder crackling in the distance. How I adored a stormy day. I pressed my palm against the window and I could feel the chill radiating from the panels. I decided to go downstairs for some breakfast, perhaps even read something if I had the chance.

I called for the servants, but I could not find anyone in sight. I looked around in annoyance. Where were they? I thought to myself as I searched around the room for someone. I heard some noises in the courtyard, I had no time to cover myself from the rain, so I stepped outside and let myself get drenched in the yard. Little I knew that the rain would be the less of my problems for that day.

I inhaled sharply as I took in the sight in front of me. All I could see was blood - pools of blood mixed with rain water. There were two figures hovering above the large pile of dead bodies. I shook my head in disgust and disapproval as I saw Niklaus emerging from somewhere within the bodies.

"Another massacre Nik? This is highly inappropriate, you know that…" I stated to him, crossing my arms, clearly showing my annoyance.

"What can I say sweetheart… I fancied some bloodshed, especially having found a new companion…" he told me as a devious smile appeared on his lovely face, he extended one of his arms and pointed towards the pile of the bodies. His companion's head rose, after having finished off a body. I knew him.

"No…" I whispered as I covered my mouth with my right-hand. I shook my forefinger in my husband's direction frantically.

"NO!" I shouted, before I closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands.

"I told you, not him! NOT Marcel!" I continued to shout, before I marched right in front of him. My husband did not care. He did not care that he had broken me as he turned Marcel into a vampire. He did not care that he had disobeyed my wishes. He simply did not care at all. I could clearly see it as I saw the amusement in his eyes.

"It was his decision darling… I had no say in the matter, of course…" he shot right back whilst he lifted his palms to his sides in a surrendering pose, all the while giving me another malevolent smirk. I closed my eyes and shook my head back and forth.

Then Marcel moved towards me. I winced at the sight of him; his face was still vamped-out and blood was dripping from his neck and mouth.

"Is this what you really want Marcellus?" I simply asked him.

"It is… mother," he told me back. My eyes widened at his choice of words. He blinked a couple of times as he realized what he had called me, then he quickly looked away. He had never called me that, not in the fifteen years I had acted the role he had finally found the will to state. Then again he was definitely having to go through the roller coaster of emotions the transition brought.

"Mother?" I snorted in his direction. I could not see his face as it was lowered to the ground, but I heard him inhale sharply. It was insensitive for me to say, I knew that, but I truly could not believe how after all I had done to protect him from that curse, after all the times I had fought Klaus over the matter, he had finally turned.

"I'm hardly your mother Marcellus… If I were I would have surely done a better job at it… I should have known better than to have you live under the same roof as… this man…" I uttered the last two words with such disgust all the while staring at my husband, who in turn narrowed his eyes in my direction, his lips slightly curled up in amusement - a look he usually gave me when I overreacted or over dramatized things, a sympathetic look he gave me when I was acting crazy or mad.

My eyes darted back to Marcel, who seemed to be a shedding a tear. It was quite a queer sight, seeing someone who had massacred a whole lot of servants to be crying.

"I'm leaving… I hope you two have the decency to clean up the mess you made…" I muttered one last time, before I went back inside. I realized I was shaking badly. I did not know whether it was due to the fact that I was completely soaked from the rain or from what I had just witnessed. It was not the bloodbath. I had seen my fair share of bloodshed and I sadly had to say that it did not have an effect on me any longer. But seeing Marcel giving into the bloodlust was painful. I had tried to keep him from that life for a long time, the same life Klaus had also forced on me, but I had ultimately failed.

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart…" I heard him whisper. I blinked a couple of times, before I shot up in bed. I looked out the window in an instant, it was night. I had slept throughout the whole afternoon and from the looks of it, even night.<p>

I did not respond, so I crawled back under my covers and hoped he would close the door and leave me in peace.

"Why must you remain sore at me?" he whispered again. I heard him sigh. I closed my eyes shut further more as if it meant to shield me from him. It probably made my heart beat even faster. I knew he probably had me.

He started to walk into our room. My heart picked up its speed once more.

"You know I can hear your heartbeat, of course?" he chuckled as he continued to walk even closer to the bed. I buried my head even further in my pillow and hoped he would only lie in bed beside me and perhaps stop talking.

"Great… now my wife is a living corpse…" I heard him mumble to himself, while he undressed on his side of the bed.

After he had slowly finished undressing, he slipped into bed beside me. He moved closer to me and started to wriggle around to find the right spot. I hated how he did that, every damn time.

"For the love of God Nik stop squirming around…" I hissed sharply. I bit my lip in defeat as I realized I had given in to the silent treatment I had previously started. At least I had lasted perhaps a few seconds more than I had the last time I was using the silent treatment tactic.

"I knew you could not resist to speak up…" he chuckled to himself once more. He had stopped moving around and was pinned to my back. I sighed in frustration. I could not believe he was finding everything amusing after what he had done.

"I cannot believe you turned him…" I whispered angrily to him as I moved away from him and closer to my edge of the bed. I heard him sigh from behind me.

"Not with this again Lena…" he groaned in a tiresome voice as he moved back to the spooning position he had positioned himself into. He probably just wanted to get the argument over with and sleep, but now that I had started to state my claim I was nowhere close to finishing.

"I hate that you do not give a bloody damn Nik!" I hissed at him, as I moved further away. I had certainly reached the edge of the bed and I had nowhere to go.

"I do not care what you think sweetheart… Now sleep," he shot back, a little harsher this time. I was pushing his buttons and he was getting impatient. I sighed, I did not want to deal with him any more, perhaps in the morning.

"Maybe I should leave you…" I muttered in a rather bored tone.

"It will be pointless… I will find you…" he whispered back in an uninterested tone himself before he stifled a yawn. I could tell he was as tired of his own aimless threats just as I was of mine. It was quite amusing when you think about it. I would have laughed had it been under different circumstances.

"Not with the pointless threats again Nik. I meant maybe I should retire to the guest room you arse…" I hissed in his direction as I stood up from my bed. I could see my husband perfectly clear due to the moon's light coming in from the window. I could see him sitting up in bed and extending his arm to my side of the bed, as he slowly stroked my former spot on the bed.

"Oh come on sweetheart you know how I hate sleeping alone…" he grumbled with a pout. I had to say he was very irresistible at that moment. His blonde hair was slightly messed up, his cheekbones perfectly sculptured in the faint moon's light, and his usual pale torso hinting from beneath the covers.

I rolled my eyes. I was very exhausted, even though I had just slept for a long time and I only wanted to sleep.

"My point exactly…" I told him as I flashed him a false smile, before I picked up my pillow.

"Could you keep it down up there, some of us are actually trying to rest here!" I heard Elijah groan from below us.

"Good to see you're around for the evening Elijah, now sod off…" Niklaus muttered back to his older brother. Elijah said nothing in return. He knew better than to bicker around with Niklaus, who always needed to have the last word.

Niklaus sighed in defeat as he saw me carrying my pillow out of the room and stomping to one of the guest rooms.

* * *

><p>I had spent the better half of a month giving the cold shoulder to Niklaus. The night he had turned Marcel was the only interaction we shared in a while. He would always come up to me, hoping I was ready to speak up, but I never obliged. In return, he would of course storm off in a rage, breaking a piece of furniture on the way. I was not about to let him off easy.<p>

Marcel, in turn, was ashamed whenever he was in my presence, but not ashamed of who he was. Our relationship was never the same since that morning, but we had exchanged a few words to each other. Him and Niklaus were tighter than ever, as one would expect.

One day, I decided to leave the house **and** Klaus to go for stroll around the French quarter. I had never been to visit in my 15 years in New Orleans. I had heard so much about it during the events and banquets Niklaus, Elijah and I had attended over the years, but I never really went to the explore it for myself, at least not without Elijah, Marcel or Niklaus's supervision.

It was not the first time I tried to wander off around the French Quarter all by myself and in return Niklaus would have come to look for me and make sure I had not escaped him. It would also lead to a fight and him dragging me back home, which was why I ended up wondering why he had not done so after I spent the whole morning exploring that day. I was quite puzzled, but I decided to ignore it and enjoy my day for once.

When the start had started to set, I decided to head home.

I got out of my carriage and walked up to my home. I sighed at the sight of it, it was beautiful, but it had also become my prison for the last decade or so. I was sure it was my prison, which did not explain the fact why Niklaus had let me leave the house. I simply shook my head and entered the mansion.

There was no one in sight. Niklaus and Elijah were either out on some curse business, or in the study conjuring up plans together. I sighed once more and decided to retire to my chambers. I would take a bath and sleep. I was walking up to my room, when I heard noises coming from one of the rooms. I stopped dead in my tracks. I recognized the sound, I knew it very well. I opened the door with a loud bang and stormed inside furiously.

"Really, Niklaus?" I screamed in his direction, my hands balled up into fists. I was so angry I could hardly see. The woman who had been previously riding on top of my husband, turned around to face me, a smug smile on her face, before she slumped back into her pillows quite gloriously, her dark hair cascading down her chest all the while not bothering to hide her nakedness.

"Elena! Sweetheart!" Niklaus tried to say, but I managed to cut him off.

"And you _whore_!" I hissed from between my teeth as I turned away from Niklaus and onto the green eyed and black haired goddess in bed with my husband.

"Get the bloody hell out of my house, harlot!" I fumed once more as I waited for her to leave, only she did not. I pursed my lips in pure fury before I moved to handle the woman with my own bare hands, that's when I felt a sharp pain in my skull. My eyes widened in pain and I clutched both my palms to my head, desperately trying to ease my pain. I closed my eyes shut and dropped to my knees while doing so.

"Enough!" my husband frantically shouted and I felt the pain lifting from my head. I sighed in both relief and anger. It was obvious. The woman was a witch and a powerful one indeed.

"Leave us!" Niklaus yelled, his voice echoing throughout the whole mansion. Her green eyes darted anxiously to Niklaus, then to me, before she wrapped a sheet around her and left the room. I closed my eyes in relief as she departed, her beauty and power were both overwhelming and intimidating.

I turned around, giving him my back as I faced the door and watched her leave. I closed my eyes, and took a few ragged breaths after the little, but very exhausting encounter with the witch. Then I heard him scrambling for his clothes and his footsteps as he approached me from behind.

"Don't!" I suddenly yelled, breaking the silence that was engulfing the room. He stopped walking, I could tell, even if I could not see him.

"You know how much I bloody hate witches!" I screamed as I spun around to face him. Of course, Emily was the only one I ever considered a friend.

At that moment I gritted my teeth as I saw him still shirtless, following his previous endeavours which made his treachery even more painful.

"I do not know why I even bother any more Nik..." I whispered half-heartedly. It was the plain truth. His eyes clenched shut and he looked down to the floor for a moment or two.

"Can you even call this a marriage Niklaus?" I started to say again, as I took a step in his direction.

"We love each other Elena..." he whispered back, his eyes glimmering, I knew tears were about to follow. Tears that only held meaning for that specific moment, a few minutes later his emotional reaction would have meant nothing.

"Then why do you do this to me? Over and over again!" I shouted at him, raising my voice. I had kept my silence when his affairs where secret and out of reach. I was secretly in denial, secretly hoping he would not be with a whore, but perhaps discussing his curse with Elijah or informants, but seeing his betrayal right under my nose made everything so real and it hurt. Worse than when I had burnt to death in Mystic Falls that night.

"You had your affairs too, you know... with the Salvatore brothers..." he hissed at me as his eyes flashed between fury and betrayal a couple of times and his lips were pursed into his usual angry pout.

"Yours have been going for a far longer time Niklaus!" I yelled in return. I sighed loudly, feeling breathless and drained after having to argue my husband.

"I am never emotional with these women Elena! Not the way you had been with those two and you are very well aware of that..." this time he whispered. I was taken aback, it was the truth, but I did not know he was about to wave it in my face. He was right, but him being right did not make his affairs any less painful.

"You should have let me burn in the church... it would have been far less cruel," I whispered one more time, before I moved to sit on the edge of bed, the very same bed my husband had shared with another women a few moments before.

"She is a powerful witch Elena, I **need** her to help me find a way to break my curse," he told me as he kneeled down in front of me. I looked down to him while his eyes stared into mine desperately.

"You really want to break this curse, don't you?" I merely whispered.

"I do... I really do sweetheart..." he whispered to me, his pale blue eyes blinking a few times before they returned to look into mine. I could almost find myself drowning in them. It had been almost four centuries since I laid eyes on them the first time and they still had that effect on me.

"Maybe you should have _her_ Nik..." I whispered to him, my eyes leaving his pale ones as I turned to stare at the wall in front of me. I closed my eyes and exhaled loudly.

"Elen-" he started to say, before I cut him off with my own words.

"She is a rather perfect match for you if you think about it darling... She's beautiful and powerful... quite the companion..." I continued to ramble quietly in a slow manner, my eyes still fixated on the wall. I blinked a couple of times as I felt Niklaus suddenly clasping one of my palms and interlocking it with both of his.

"You're truly mad Lena... but you know there is no else I would rather spend eternity with... I belong to you sweetheart... Only you..." he continued to say, before he joined me and sat on the edge of the bed beside me. I felt a smile form on my lips, before I turned my head sideways to look at his face.

* * *

><p>After that awful night, Niklaus had retired to one of the guest rooms on my request. I was surprised that he obliged and did not argue with me on it. While, I slept in our room. It felt empty without him, of course, but I could not sleep next to him, at least not while I still held images of the witch and my husband going at it.<p>

I heard a faint knock on my door in the dawn of the morning, I immediately shot up and the door opened. It was him, of course. My chambermaids were not ones to visit me in the early morning, they knew I liked to sleep in for a while, but my husband surely did not care about my lie in's.

"Sweetheart..." he whispered as he emerged from behind the door. I could not look at him, I could not really stand to see his face, so I sat on the edge of the bed and gave him my back.

"Why must you remain sore at me?" he sighed, as he neared me. I turned my head further away so he was out of my sight. He exhaled once more at my reaction to his words.

"She was a means of breaking the curse Lena..." he explained, trying to make me understand his twisted logic. I did not respond, I simply did not feel like throwing a tantrum. I knew it would be for nothing. So I remained giving him my back.

I heard him step closer as he always did whenever I gave him my back and the cold shoulder. Also, just like every time for the last 400 years he wrapped his arms around me and in turn I felt myself drowning in his embrace. I never could resist his hold, neither did I want to.

"It's alright my love…" he cooed in my ear, and I closed my eyes, hoping his words would reassure me, and in that moment they actually calmed me down. The anger I felt towards him slipped away and all I could see, think or feel in those seconds were only him.

"We will be together for all time… You and me and…" he started to whisper.

"And Marcel…" I whispered back slowly as a slow faint smile crept on my face, finishing off his sentence.

"Yes, my love... yes..." he whispered back to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: It's my birthday, and decided to make some effort in updating. Also, I tried adding some humor around the bed scene with Klaus and Elena, figured it was a little needed. I hope it was not too OOC. Some reviews would be a great birthday gift :)


End file.
